


Mr Congeniality

by ifinallyfoundsomeone



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bombs, M/M, Stalking, brief mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinallyfoundsomeone/pseuds/ifinallyfoundsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss. Congeniality!AU</p><p>Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well ladies and gents, here is my contribution to the Klaine Big Bang! I'd like to thank a few people. First to my amazing artist creativmind1281 who did the awesome art for this fic, and even listen to me rant about my own personal life. I'd also like to give a thousand thanks and love to my wonderful Beta and friend, Becky aka. throwingbeamsofbrightlight for listening to me whine and moan and for making this experience all the better with her love and support. So thank you Becks for everything I love you Ginger! Also I'd like to thank the mods for being so kind and understanding with all the problems that arose at the end. And finally to all of you for reading this fic I hope you enjoy! So without further delay here is Mr. Congeniality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

 

 

When Blaine was in junior high things had never been easy for him. He was little for his age and while some of the other boys were beginning to hit some form of growth spurt, Blaine stayed small. He was skinny, with his dark curls falling in his face touching the brim of his thick glasses, and being smart never seemed to help anyone outside class. He was picked on during his lunch hours by the other boys, because of his size, his hair, his glasses, his clothes, and his book smarts nothing about him seemed to be safe from the harsh words.

He was used to ignoring the words, keeping his retorts to himself to keep from drawing attention to himself. Having been shunned by the majority of the student body because of how he was bullied Blaine accepted that he was to always be alone at lunch.

He would go to his favorite spot beneath a large oak tree where he would sit and eat his ham and cheese sandwich while reading his book of the week. His lunches were quiet and peaceful with just himself as he got lost in his stories, escaping into another world where he was liked. But he wasn’t always so lucky.  
It was late in September when the leaves were beginning to change into the vibrant colours of red and gold when he was cornered at the back of the school by a group of boys from his class. They were all a good four inches taller than him, their once lanky bodies filling into their muscles, making them seem like they were looming over him. They taunted him, ridiculed him and soon they started to become physical, hitting him and laughing.

He was able to ignore it for the most part, for those few years dreaming about high school being better. But it just didn’t seem to work out that way, it was the same boys as always that came up to him in the hallways and beat him down both emotionally and physically.

It was finally the last straw when Blaine was sent to the hospital, and the boys that had beat him up got nothing but a warning. His parents worrying about his safety scrounged up all the extra money that they could and sent him to Dalton academy where he quickly took up boxing so that he could protect himself. Not that he needed it here. At Dalton he was safe, even more so since he kept to himself mostly. He was still the geeky boy from middle school keeping his head down and only making a few friends.

It was when he was visiting his aunt in Lima when his life took another turn that changed his life.  
He was walking down one of the side streets, going to the corner store to pick up some milk, when he heard someone’s muffled cries from the alley way.

Knowing he should fight his curiosity, he couldn’t help it when he heard sobbing. Running into the alley, Blaine froze when he saw three other boys surrounding another smaller boy huddled in the filth tear stains running down his face and his beautiful blue eyes filled with terror.

“Well if it isn’t Fairy Boy.” One of the boys said, smiling maniacally as the other two boys laughed.  
Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes at the insult the boy threw at the boy, but he knew from experience that words could hurt just as much as a punch.

The poor boy was shaking, and he couldn’t just stand there anymore and do nothing. “Hey! Numbskulls!” Blaine yelled, gaining the large boys in letterman jackets attention, “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.”

The jocks laughed sizing Blaine up, while the boy with the blue eyes looked at Blaine as if he was insane, which Blaine was starting to think maybe he was.

“You aren’t even half our size.” One of the jocks laughed.

“Well then you have nothing to worry about then do you?” Blaine taunted.

They came towards him forgetting about the other boy. Blaine waited for one of them to throw the first punch and he began to go into his boxing mindset, making contact to the other boys torsos, moving quickly to avid their own fists.

Blaine chanced a glance to the corner seeing that they boy was still huddled in the corner his eye’s wide in surprise, Blaine called to him to run and he did. The rush Blaine got from knowing he had helped that boy. It was the catalyst.

It was when he got back to his aunts with a black eye and a cracked lip that he knew he wanted to protect people.

***  
2019  
***

“Oh come on man this is the perfect assignment for you. I mean think about it, hot men hopping around in speedos with their junk flopping everywhere- it’s every gay man’s wet dream.”  
Blaine rolled his eyes at Puckerman, the man was insufferable he still couldn’t figure out how he got stuck with the man as his partner, but he was grateful that he of all people had his back when they were out in the field.

“And you would know, wouldn't you, Puckerman?” Blaine quipped turning his attention back to his paperwork, but gave up when he saw Puckerman’s large palm on top of his recent file.

The taller man shrugged shifting his stance to lean his hip against Blaine’s desk. “Dude, it’s no different than me ogling hot chicks, when things jiggle my eyes are glued.” He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m under the impression gay men are the same, just with more dick on the radar instead of vag-.”

“You can stop now.” Blaine sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, glancing at the offending files of paperwork sitting on his desk that he had to have finished by the end of the day.  
God, you screw up one assignment and you get forced to do desk duty. He fumed glaring at the large pile he had sitting at the edge of his desk.

“Anyway, even if I wanted to-” Blaine said, pausing as he scanned the file names looking for the file he needed. “I’m on probation, remember?” He continued, pulling out the file and waving it in Puckerman’s direction. “Nothing but sitting behind a desk for the next six months for me.”

Puckerman grinned, chuckling slightly. “That’s what you think, Anderson. You would likely be very happy to know that I talked to the director. And he seemed to agree with me that you are perfect for this assignment- You can close your mouth Anderson.”

Blaine snapped his mouth shut. His mind was racing with hundreds of questions. "I don't get it-" He began, trying to get all of his thoughts together.

"Dude, you are my partner. We've been working together for how many years now?"

"Four." Blaine mumbled quietly looking at Puckerman who was smiling fondly.

"Four of the best years ever man. I can count on you to have my back. Something I'm going to need for this assignment. And you can damn well guarantee that I'll have your back too. Also, man you have a nice body; you are perfect to be undercover on this job. I mean we'll have to do a bit of manscaping but we can get someone to do that for you."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Blaine exclaimed looking down at himself. He thought he looked put together he was wearing a brown plaid suit with his white button down and a blue paisley tie.  
Puck frowned at him. "Dude, for a gay man you have no fashion since and no offence but man you look homeless."

Blaine frowned. Okay, sure, he needed a haircut. He had been meaning to get one for weeks but he just never had the time. So, try as he might, he attempted to tame the curls which fell into his eyes to no avail. He had come to the situation where he would use elastic bands to hold his bangs back while he was doing paper work. So yeah he needed a trim no big deal. And maybe a shave. His beard was long. Groomed mind you because he still had to look professional at work but he had grown tired of shaving daily so he let it grow thick. It helped with undercover work.

"I don't look homeless." Blaine attempted seeing a knowing grin on Puckerman’s face.

"Anderson. Think for a minute the last, oh ten undercover assignments what was your cover?"

Pausing, Blaine thought for a moment. The last one had been a down and out man looking for some change for bus fair, and the one before that was a panhandler... And before that... holy shit.

"Oh, my god!" Blaine exclaimed eyes growing big at his realization. "I keep getting assigned homeless personas! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Puckerman shrugged. "You seemed to be damn good at it. And I sure as hell didn't want that cover I mean do you know how much harder I would have to work to get myself laid if I looked homeless?"

"We'll now I know why I haven't had sex in a few months." Blaine deadpanned, looking over at Puck who gave him a knowing look. "Fine, try a year and a half." Blaine said bitterly.

Puck looked surprised as if eighteen months was longer than he expected. "Damn man, Eli really messed you up."

"It has nothing to do with Eli. I'm just a workaholic that's all." Blaine said in his defense. Even though he knew exactly that Eli was to blame for his lack of a sex life.

They had been together for two years. Blaine was madly in love with him and had every intention of proposing. Blaine came home late from work one night. Finished an assignment early. Eli had been in bed with someone else. Turns out that he’d been seeing some guy for eight months. Blaine kicked him out, sold everything Eli touched and moved to a new apartment two weeks later.

So maybe Puck was right. Eli did mess him up to the point that he stopped dating to save himself potential heartbreak. And he stopped trying to impress anyone he had lost his ambition, after a month of wallowing he made his life his work, not caring how he looked as long as he was a good agent.

Blaine sighed, running his hand through his hair. He hated when Puck was right. "Yeah. That bastard really screwed me up." Blaine finally admitted, giving Puckerman a weak smile.

"Well, this is a good way for you to meet some hot guys maybe have a few one night stands and get over the asshole." Puck grinned.

"That is against basically every rule. I could be sleeping with a witness or even the perp. And I don’t want to get fired."

"This is true. But sometimes rules need to be broken. I mean, just between you and me, I've bent plenty of rules to my advantage." Puckerman winked, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even surprise me."

The other man just grinned wider. "Well, rules were made to be bent if not broken. And hey, if you don't find some model guy that wants to sleep with you, at least you and your left hand will have some wank material to get you through the night."

"Why do I even bother with you?" Blaine asked in disbelief shaking his shaggy head.

"Because we work together and happen to be best friends as well. Dude, you are stuck with me now."

Blaine grinned in return, happy to hear again that Puck really was his friend.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments lost in their thoughts.

"So, are you in Anderson, or am I going to have to go to my number two guy?" Puckerman asked looking awfully hopeful.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Who's your backup?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Ben Israel."

Repressing a laugh, Blaine attempted to keep a straight face. "Ben Israel? You have got to be kidding me? The man looks more homeless than I do. I mean, did you see what he was wearing today?! And he barely passed his physical exam, he's getting a potbelly. Also, I thought he was still on psych leave?"

"He was. He just got back last Thursday." Puckerman said offhandedly. "Anyway, he's the only other guy not on assignment that can go undercover. So, honestly dude, you would be doing everyone a favour by accepting the job."

"Fine." Blaine smiled, glancing at all the paperwork piled on his desk. "Anything to get me way from this desk.”

Puckerman beamed. "Also a good way to show Montgomery you still got the skills to do work like this. You and I both know your talents as an agent are wasted behind a desk."

Beaming Blaine leaned back in his chair. Puckerman was right. This was the perfect time to show Montgomery that yes he does indeed deserve that promotion they talked about before he was put on desk duty. "So, tell me everything I need to know.” Blaine smiled; maybe things were starting to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

The assignment was simple. All Blaine had to do was go undercover as a participant in the newly established Mr. America pageant to get inside information from the other participants as to who was sending bomb threats to the agency. When the threats first came in, it was only local authorities that were called in to deal with the derogatory hate mail they were receiving. 

But, being a new pageant featuring males instead of females, the corporation was dealing with quite a bit of hate mail, about everything from feminizing boys, to making the young men in the pageant circuit into an army of gays. Which to Blaine sounded like they were running out of ammo since almost every state had lgbt equality laws on the books. 

The letters seemed basically harmless at first. They targeted the organization, saying that it did not benefit young men it instead created men that were unfit for the business world but it did however make men more prone to feminine jobs. And on and on the complaints went.

Then the threats came. No longer just complaints but threats on the young men's lives, as the next pageant grew near. It was when bomb threats came that the FBI was called in to investigate.

It sounded easy. The regular undercover assignment, Blaine would infiltrate the pageant, get chummy with the other men, get the information, report back to Puckerman, and catch the perp. It was a textbook assignment. Or that’s what Puckerman thought. 

They hit their first snag a week in as they were getting ready to depart for Texas. 

Blaine was looking over the case file again looking over the background checks he had asked for about the participants that he received from the Mr. America agency when the thought finally hit him. 

"Puck?" He asked looking across the conference table where the rest of their team was sitting with Puck in the middle his feet resting on the table as he gave the other agents their duties for the next 2 weeks. 

Puck raised his eyebrow. "What did you find?"

"Nothing really, it’s just-" he paused looking back at the list he was reading "there are fifty-three participants right?"

"Yeah..." Puckerman drawled.

"Well, listed here are fifty-one men that are in the pageant... Would it not be odd to suddenly have fifty-two participants?"

The room grew quiet. The other agents looked at Puck for the answers. The other man just looked lost as he leaned back in his chair and sighed running his hands over his buzz cut. 

"Just wondering what state I was going to be..." Blaine finished waiting for Puckerman to do or say something but the room was silent. 

"Fuck." Puck cursed, mumbling profanities under his breath. "How the hell did I miss that?" He asked looking at Blaine like he lost the best thing in his life. Which at this point in time in the other man’s life this was likely very true. 

Blaine glanced around the room; Artie Abrams was fidgeting with the rims of his glasses, while Finn Hudson shuffled the papers in front of him glancing back and forth between Blaine and Puck. Trent Nixon had a stunned look on his face staring at Blaine as if he was a genius. 

Clearing his throat, Blaine looked back to Puckerman, who was now pacing the floor. “So...?”

“So, we are fucking screwed!” Puckerman yelled.

“Whoa! Hold on there, Puck. Take a deep breath, man.” Blaine said calmly holding up his hands in defense, especially since the taller man as looking more and more like a caged animal. “Why don’t we just do a though background check and see if we can find something on one of these guys. We can get them to pull out and I can take their place.”

The room grew silent. All eyes were suddenly on him.

“You heard him boys. Let’s get some dirt on these fancy boys.” Puck said, pointing towards the computers sitting in front of them. 

With a flurry of activity the other men’s fingers flew across their keyboards, their eyes trained on the screens.

A strong hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, looking back Blaine saw a grinning Puck watching the other agents as they dug for information. “Thanks for having my back.” Puck said quiet enough that only Blaine could hear him. 

“Anytime.” Blaine smiled, turning his attention back to his files.

***

Blaine and Puck were starting to grow anxious. About three days later, they were still at a standstill on finding something, anything, really on a contestant that they could use as leverage to get a spot in the pageant. Puck was becoming a nervous wreck, pacing in the bull pen, snapping at unsuspecting file clerks and even other agents. Blaine on the other hand was loosing hope that they would find anything, but at the same time he was ecstatic that he wouldn’t be forced through the makeover Puck kept talking about.   
The team was all working at their respective desks in the bull pen, when suddenly Trent called across the room. 

“I found something!”

The entire team crowded around Trent’s computer screen, all hoping that this would be what they were looking for.

“So I was, looking deeper in the database and I found something, that I think will definably work in our favour.” He began, pointing to his computer screen as he navigated his way to what Blaine could see was a fashion shot of the contestant from New Jersey. 

“This is Brody Weston, originally from Trenton, New Jersey. He’s now living in Jersey City and attending New Jersey City University for Drama.” Trent continued, as he opened another tab on his screen. “Which I find quite ironic considering what I found about the guy.”

“Just get on with it.” Puckerman said impatiently leaning on the desk.

With a nod he pulled up what Blaine and the other men all knew was undeniably a porn site.   
“Um, Trent. I don’t think now is the time-” Hudson joked, suddenly shutting up as it became quite apparent what they were now seeing. “The dude is a porn star?”

“He sure is, more than twenty movies, of many genres. His most famous being...Free My Willy...” He paused, as everyone leaned forward to read some of the names of the films.

“Dear god, where do they come up with these names?” Blaine asked, glancing at the list of movies Weston was a part of. “I mean come on, Womb Raider?” He paused, reading further down the list. “Legally Boned? School of Cock? Robocock? These are just ridiculous!”

“I think my favorite is Spankenstein.” Noah chuckled, smiling at the other men as he reached for the phone resting on Trent’s desk. “Well, I guess we have our dirt gentlemen, I think it’s time to give Mr. Weston a call. Oh, and Anderson I think it would be wise to start studying about New Jersey.”

Blaine smiled. Things were finally starting to fall into place. 

***

The flight from D.C. To New York was uneventful. The team were all wrapped in their own little worlds. Trent and Artie were playing cards, Finn was snoring away, Puck was pacing in the confined space. Blaine read through his notes once again, making sure he didn’t miss a thing, but the problem was that he had the entire case file memorized. Yet he couldn’t help thinking that he was maybe missing something.

“So how long has it been since you were in New York?” Finn asked as he jumped into the passenger seat of the black navigator, breaking Blaine from his thoughts.

“About two years.” Blaine said simply, shrugging as he buckled his seat belt and started the vehicle.  
“Doesn’t your family live here?” The taller man asked. Looking out to the road as Blaine pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

“Just my brother, my parents are still back in Ohio.” Blaine said simply, hoping he remembered the way to the office building that the Mr. America headquarters was held, especially since he was the one leading the second vehicle with the rest of their team.

“My mom’s still in Ohio too.” Finn stated, watching the cars driving alongside them. “So, you haven’t really visited any of them, have you? I mean, you are always working.”

“I haven’t been back in Ohio in about three years, as for New York, not since Eli and I broke up.”

“That seems pretty lonely, dude. I mean, spending holidays alone, not seeing the people you love. And if I remember correctly you are pretty close to them, so why not go back?”

“It’s complicated, Finn.” Blaine said, glancing over at the other agent who frowned but didn’t say another word, nodding his understanding to drop the subject. 

The rest of the ride was in silence.

***

“Ms. Sylvester, Mr. Schuester, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Agent Puckerman, and this is my partner Agent Anderson.” Noah greeted as the four of them exchanged handshakes before sitting in their respective seats. 

“Gentlemen, honestly, I don’t think it is necessary for you to be here.” Ms. Sylvester began, looking between the two of them. “Really, these letters we are receiving are nothing new, I got them all the time when I was with the Miss America pageant and none of us got blown up. It’s just lobby groups trying to make things difficult and to waste my tax paying dollars to send you down here to investigate nothing.”

“Sue, we should at least hear them out.” Schuester said, giving them an apologetic look and shrugging.  
Noah nodded, turning himself slightly so he was giving a somewhat hostile Sue Sylvester all of his attention.

“We understand your concerns, Ms. Sylvester but seeing as it has turned from just hostile words to an all-out bomb threat, we would rather be safe than sorry, especially since this has become such an issue with gay rights legislation.”

“It also wouldn’t look good to you or the agency if we did nothing and we had some deaths on our hands, now would it?” Blaine added, hoping this would appease to the tall blonde’s hostile nature.

“I like you Tom.” She smiled. “Using a tiny bit of blackmail to lure me in. You better keep him.” She added to Puck pointing in Blaine’s direction.

“My name’s Blaine-”

“I don’t care what your name is. With that hair you look like a young Tom Hanks, from Bosom Buddies-”   
Everyone in the room looked at her in shocked and confused silence. “God, you idiots know nothing do you? It’s an old 80s show. Whatever, anyways I like Fabio here.”

Blaine just stared more confused than ever, not sure what to say to end the awkward silence that had grown in the room.

“So, gentleman... What exactly did the FBI have in mind to keep things from going south?” Schuester asked breaking both agents from their confusion.

“Well-” Puck smiled, happy to start in with the business side of things. “We were thinking that an undercover mission is needed. By having an agent as a contestant, we will be able to keep an eye on the happenings back stage, that way we have a set of eyes amongst the boys-”

“Men.” Schuester corrected frowning slightly. “They are young men, not boys.”

“My apologies. Men.” Puck continued. “We will need your cooperation to ensure that the agent will be able to make it to the top ten, that way we can be involved in the backstage areas.”

“Wait a damn minute; you want to put an agent undercover as a contestant?” Sue asked looking at the two of them her eyes landing and boring into Blaine’s expecting him to answer.

“This is ridiculous!” Schuester exclaimed, looking to Sue as if she could back him up.

Sylvester nodded, looking completely outraged. “Absolutely out of the question. This is a scholarship program gentlemen, we are not rigging it just so one of your gun slinging suits can override the system-”  
Blaine looked over to Puck and saw the man’s brow furrowed in the same way it always did when he was getting ready for a fight. Sensing the further damage he could cause if he had a chance to run his mouth Blaine stepped in quickly.

“Ma’am, we understand it is a scholarship program, and we do not want to disturb that. However, these young men’s lives are being threatened. We have gone over all of our other options and this is the best way to ensure their safety.” Blaine waited, watching as both Schuester and Sylvester seemed to deflate a bit but they still looked concerned. “We do not expect the agent to win; we just need to be given the access to the less secured areas, like dressing rooms and rehearsals. The scholarship will go to one of the men, all we want is to keep them safe.”

Nodding, Schuester give Blaine and Puck an odd look. “But you seem to have one problem; we have all of our contestants-”

Puck gave a winning smile. “One just happened to drop out, when a number of his extracurricular activities were found online.”

“And that would be?”

“Let’s just say, the New Jersey contestant wasn’t stimulated enough in school so he turned to other means.” Puck smiled, as Schuester gave him a blank, yet horrified look before turning to Blaine for more conformation.

“Porn, sir.” Blaine said simply, rolling his eyes at Puck’s lack of tact.

“I thought he looked familiar...” Sue mumbled, gaining a stupid smile from Puckerman and stunned looks from Blaine and Schuester. “So, who’s the agent that you have in mind?”

Blaine and Puckerman exchanged a quick look, as Blaine raised his hand an awkward smile playing on his lips.

Laughter began to resonate in the room, as Sylvester cackled for a few minutes, pausing to wipe tears from her eyes once she noticed she was the only one in the room laughing. “Oh my god, you are serious.” She breathed, doing a once over of Blaine, before frowning. “Let me get you the number for one of the greatest consultants in the business-Brittany!”

“Yes?!” A chipper young blonde girl skipped into view from the door, her hair styled high in a ponytail.

“This is my assistant, Brittany.” Sylvester introduced quickly. “Get me Porcelain's number; he’s going to love me for this.” She smiled maniacally, as Brittany skipped out of the room. “He’s going to have his work cut out for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

“Here?” Blaine asked, looking up at the sign that read Eleven Madison Park, over the impressive stone architecture around the revolving door.

“Is that what the paper says?” Puck asked, glancing over Blaine’s shoulder to check. “This is it, man.” Puck smiled clapping Blaine on the shoulder of his brown and yellow plaid jacket, gently leading Blaine towards the revolving doors.

“How may I help you gentleman?” A slender man, dressed in all black asked his eyes lingering on Puck’s hand which was still resting on Blaine’s back.

“Oh yeah, we are here to meet a Mr. Hummel?” Puck said looking at Blaine’s chicken scratch on the paper he held tightly in his hand. 

“Oh Mr. Hummel, has already been seated, if you’ll follow me.” The maître d’ smiled gesturing for them to follow him through the impressive building.

The restaurant was exquisite. The tall ceilings decorated with intricate designs. White linens draped the tables where plush black leather seats stood directly in front of immaculate place settings. The patrons in the restaurant were just as impressive, all of them dressed in fineries eating a meal that could likely pay for half a month of Blaine's rent.

As they walked by Blaine noticed that many people were looking up from their meals, eyes trained on them. Blaine glanced over to Puck who was... strutting. He was trying to seem like he fit in and all he was doing was drawing attention to them. The man needed to be restrained.

Not paying attention, Puck stopped abruptly in front of him almost causing Blaine to topple backwards. Both Puck and the other man obstructed Blaine’s view of Mr. Hummel that they were insisting his help. But by the blush on the maître d’ face, Blaine thought he had to be something to behold.

“Mr. Hummel? Your guests are here.” The maître d’ smiled, his blush growing.

“Thank you, Peter.” Mr. Hummel responded in an angelic voice that was higher than what Blaine expected but it was a beautiful sound. Piking Blaine’s interest to put a face to the voice, Blaine attempted to look over Puck’s shoulder standing on his tiptoes. 

Luckily for Blaine the maître d’ left with an awestruck smile, finally allowing Blaine to get a good look at Mr. Hummel. And Blaine was not disappointed.

The man was stunning. He was wearing a beautiful and impeccably tailored navy suit, with a crisp white dress shirt and a shimmering silver tie. His hair styled so it was in a perfect coif. His clear, shining blue eyes entranced Blaine. They seemed to say so much without the man saying a word.

“Welcome, gentlemen.” Mr. Hummel said cheerfully, breaking Blaine from his thoughts. He held his hand out as Puck introduced them. 

It was then that Mr. Hummel froze. His mouth opening in shock as he slowly looked over Blaine as he shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kurt Hummel.” He said, shaking Blaine’s hand with a tight grip, his eyes wandering over Blaine.

Blaine could feel a blush rushing over his cheeks at the simple contact. Despite the other man looking like he was made of porcelain, he was anything but as he held Blaine’s hand firmly he had a hidden strength to him that caught Blaine by surprise.

“Agent Blaine Anderson.” He returned, giving Kurt a charming grin.

Kurt smiled back, quickly turning his attentions to Puck, to Blaine’s disappointment, before he remembered that he needed to keep his thoughts on the case. Now was no time to go googly eyed over someone he was going to be working with.

“Well,” Kurt said, his eyes roaming over Puck. “Tall, Strong shoulders, more of a box shape, but that isn’t an issue- In good shape. A strong jaw line, shame your hair is cut short, but at least you have a good shaped skull...All in all you aren’t bad for a contestant-”

Blaine blanched, while Puck chuckled at Mr. Hummel’s misunderstanding.

“Oh! Well, thank you, Mr. Hummel-”

“Kurt,” He interrupted smiling at both Puck and Blaine. “If we are going to be working together call me Kurt.”

“Kurt” Puck continued. “There seems to be a bit of a mix up. I’m not the agent going under cover.”

Kurt’s eyebrow rose. “Then where is he?”

“Umm, that would be me.” Blaine said raising his hand in a slight wave. 

“You?!” Kurt squeaked looking over Blaine more intently this time. “Oh God.” He sighed, raising his hand to get the attention of a passing waiter. “Give me a bottle of Pinot Noir.”

“Of course, Sir.” The passing waiter said hurrying off.

Sitting in his chair heavily, Kurt gestured to the chairs opposite him as he rubbed at his eyes. “Have a seat, gentlemen.”

Blaine looked to Puck for some sort of sign, but all the other man did was shrug as they sat in their chairs.

Sighing Kurt looked up staring intently at Blaine. “No offense, but please tell me you are not the one becoming a contestant.”

Blaine was obviously offended. This man had a lot of nerve being so rude, he wished he could take back his initial attraction but it was too late for that.

Trying to protect his wounded pride Blaine glared at Kurt “I am. Is that a problem?” Blaine snapped.  
“Whoa! Okay, let’s not get started on the wrong foot here guys.” Puck said, as the waiter came offering the wine for Kurt to inspect. 

“That’s fine.” Kurt nodded. “Gentlemen?” He asked waiting for them to agree to a glass.

They sat in silence for a few minutes sipping from their glasses. Blaine sighed, looking over the rim of his glass to Kurt. “You know, I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we’ll have to make this work.”

“I’m aware.” Kurt mumbled, looking over Blaine again. “I’m not sure how seriously you take this pageant. But I will assure you, I take it very seriously.” He said tracing his finger on the rim of his wine glass, creating a perfectly pitched ringing noise. “This is my life. I know how other people see pageants; they see them as objectifying individuals for their beauty, creating individuals that are vain and materialistic with only the goal to be perfect as the media expects them to be.” Kurt’s hand paused, looking at both men his blue eyes becoming determined.

“But here’s the thing, pageant participants are not always how people think they are.” He continued. “I mean some are the stereotype, but I’ve had the pleasure of meeting many of these young men and women. Sure they are beautiful, just as society expects them to be, but they are more than that, they are smart and talented young people. No matter what people think they are more than just their looks. I get you are doing a job, that lives could be potentially on the line and I respect the danger you are putting yourselves in to protect people. But I know your types, I grew up with them.” 

“And our types would be?” Puck chuckled.

Kurt fixed Puck with a hard stare, “You are a vain man, Mr. Puckerman.” Kurt growled. “You’re secretly wishing this was a Miss America Pageant instead so you could try to sleep with some of the girls. But since that isn’t the case you are just happy that you are out of the office and you are head honcho and who knows maybe some of the consultants or stylists may decide you are ‘the man’.” Kurt air quotes, before turning his attention to Blaine, who is trying to hold back a laugh at Kurt’s spot on interpretation of Puck before he realizes it’s his turn.

“I wouldn’t laugh Mr. Anderson because you are not much different.” Kurt rounded on him. “You are one of the skeptics of pageants. You think the whole thing is a joke, men and women prancing around in skimpy clothing and wishing for world peace but the thing is you are just a lonely man. All you have is your job, and even then it’s just not cutting it for you anymore because you’ve been stuck in the same position for years with no recognition, and this case is your chance to prove you are the best.”

Puck watched Kurt in astonishment. “Holy crap. You’re good.”

Ignoring Puck, Kurt continued staring directly at Blaine. “So here’s what I’m getting at. You men do your job. Be heroes and save the world one pageant at a time; all I ask is that you respect and understand that I’m going to do my job by making you look like you belong in the Mr. America pageant. This means that despite what you both think, I’m in charge.”

“Whoa! Hold on here.” Puck exclaimed, looking at Kurt as if he was insane. “Unless you have a badge hidden somewhere in that fancy suit of yours you are not in charge.” Crossing his arms he looked towards Blaine who nodded vigorously. This was just going in the wrong direction and he had no idea how to fix it.

Leaning back in his seat Kurt crossed his arms looking between the two agents. “Do either of you know anything about pageants?” He asked, smirking as both Puck and Blaine shook their heads slowly. “Exactly. I’m not saying I want to be an FBI agent because that is not the case. But I will tell you that in the pageant world, I am the boss. In order to do this you need to listen to what I say, otherwise everyone will see past our contestant here. So are we at an understanding?”

“You have some balls, Hummel.” Puck chuckled, glancing at Blaine. “But I think we can agree that you are the expert on pageants so when it comes to that sure you are in charge. But I need to remind you, this is all just a cover we aren’t doing this to give Blaine a makeover-”

“Which he is in dire need of.” Kurt mumbled.

“What the hell does that mean?” Blaine barked, giving Kurt his best glare.

Looking genuinely surprised, Kurt cocked his eyebrow. “Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a homeless hobbit.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know-” Blaine began getting cut off by Puck’s hand tapping his knee. 

“As I was saying-” Puck said, giving Kurt and Blaine a look. “This, for us, isn’t a real pageant, we’re here to save lives.”

“I’m aware, but you also have to consider that even though you have an automatic win up to the semi-finalist slot, Agent Anderson will have to at least look and act the part of a contestant.” Kurt said, taking a sip from his wine glass. “Otherwise your undercover operation will be for not.”

Sighing, Blaine leaned towards Puck gesturing for the other man to lean in. “As much as I hate to agree with him, he has a point. We need to keep up appearances.”

At Pucks curt nod Blaine smiled as sweetly as he could to Kurt. “You have a point, so what is it you suggest?”

Kurt shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “To start, you need a makeover.”

“A makeover.” Blaine repeated simply, looking towards a maniacally grinning Puck.

“Yes, a makeover. Otherwise there is no chance you will blend in. You need to at least look the part. So I’m suggesting a day where we make you pageant material.” Kurt smiled, playing with the rim of his wine glass again.

“I was dreading this.” Blaine sighed, frowning at Puck.

“Hey man, it’s better than a homeless hobbit.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes at Puck. “So, what needs to be done?”

“Honestly, not too much. You have good hair, in need of a cut for sure, we need to get rid of at least an inch. Eyebrows need to be tamed slightly, but I like the shape overall. The caveman beard will have to go; some stubble is fine but not a beard, not for a pageant. You have good bone structure from what I can see.” He paused, placing his glass on the table as he leaned forward. “Do you have contacts?”

“Yes.” Blaine said quietly, feeling nervous with being under such scrutiny.

“Start wearing them, you are hiding beautiful eyes behind those glasses. I want to see them.” Kurt smiled genuinely making Blaine blush. “Clothing however, well that will be my area of expertise, you won’t even have to choose an outfit, I will be definitely be doing that.”

Blaine frowned, looking down at his suit. “What’s wrong with how I dress?”

“Blaine, I can call you Blaine?” Kurt asked, and at his nod Kurt smiled sweetly, like he was about to soften a blow. “Blaine, you are wearing a plaid suit jacket... that is brown and yellow, the checks are almost three inches apart and the jacket looks about three sizes too big. You are wearing dark brown slacks, which again are not flattering at all, and to top it all off you are wearing black shoes with your ensemble. The only appropriate things I see with this outfit are your classic white dress shirt and your red tie. Everything else should be burned.”

“The man’s got a point.” Puck said smiling over his wine glass. “He wears stuff like this all the time.”  
Kurt looked appalled at Puck’s news, shaking his head as a tired chuckle escaped his mouth.

Blaine sat with his mouth agape, looking between the two of them. Puck looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, while Kurt seemed to be much more relaxed now that his entire rant was out of his system, either that or it was the second glass of wine mellowing him out. 

“This suit is a classic.” Blaine defended, straightening the lapels of his jacket.

“It’s only classic if you are planning on dressing as someone from the cast of Anchorman for Halloween. You, however, are not. I’m thinking you stole that suit from a poor elderly man-” Kurt snapped.

“It was my uncle’s.” Blaine mumbled, a blush rising from his cheeks.

“Case and point.” Kurt smiled. “Just leave the outfits to me along with everything else involving this pageant, this way you boys will have your hands free for saving the world. Now, why don’t we order some food, and pick whatever you want because I’m sending this bill to Sue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

 

 

When Blaine and Puck arrived at the warehouse the next morning Kurt must have just finished getting everything set up. He was leaning against the food table glancing at his clipboard and scribbling things down. While what only could be a coffee sat next to his hip, and a scone balanced on the clipboard.

He seemed lost in his thoughts, looking as put together as he had the other day when they had first met, even though he was in more casual attire. His burgundy knit sweater fit him like a glove tapering perfectly at his slender waist, and his gray slacks looked as if they were made for him. There was no question about it, Kurt was very well put together and easy on the eyes.

“Mr. Hummel!” Puck called out startling Blaine from his ogling.

Kurt jumped dropping his half eaten scone to the ground. He clutched his clipboard to his chest, his bright eyes wide in shock. “Gentlemen. Good morning.” Kurt smiled, his eyes following them as they approached the table.

“Morning,” Blaine mumbled, his stomach growling when the aromas from the food hit his nose.

“Well, what a surprise. There was a man under all of that facial hair.” Kurt joked sipping from his coffee his smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Very funny.” Blaine grumbled, rubbing at the smooth exposed skin of his cheeks as he glanced at the table to find his breakfast.

“I was right. You do have a good bone structure.” Kurt said, watching Blaine and Puck as they eyed the table’s contents.

There was everything a hungry man could hope for on this table. Puck was already stuffing his mouth with pastries, and Blaine didn’t want to be left behind.

“Hmm, donuts.” Blaine mumbled under his breath, reaching for one that was covered in chocolate.

Kurt smacked his hand with his clipboard, scowling at Blaine. “Oh no, you don’t.” Kurt chastised reaching across the table for a bowl of fruit, and the most disgustingly healthy muffin Blaine had ever seen in his life. “This is your breakfast.”

“You’re joking right?” Blaine gaped, looking at the muffin that could only be made with sawdust.

“I’m dead serious.” Kurt said putting the food in his hands. “I can’t have you eating things you shouldn’t-”

“So, you want me to starve myself? What’s next? Are you going to make me do some crazy diet to make me lose ten pounds? Or better yet- should I do it the easy way and just put my fingers down my throat?” Blaine mocked, taking satisfaction in Kurt’s shocked face.

“Don’t mock me, agent.” Kurt growled, looking none too impressed with Blaine. “None of what you said was even remotely funny. The only reason I want you to eat what I approve is so that you keep your weight stable, so your wardrobe doesn’t need to be tailored last minute. So unless you want to spend your spare time working out to maintain your weight when you should be working on this case, you will eat what I give you. I promise you if it wasn’t for this reason I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass what you eat. But for the next week just humour me.”

As much as Blaine didn’t want to admit it, he had a point. To keep this facade up, he needed to play the part and eating like Kurt told him to would only add to his persona.

Sighing, Blaine grabbed a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth, glaring at Kurt as he did.  
“Good choice.” Kurt smiled, glancing at the table to grab his coffee and snatch the chocolate donut Blaine was ogling at earlier. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he took a large bite and groaned his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he chewed with such reverence his tongue flicking out to grab a bit of icing that was at the side of his mouth.

“This is delicious.” Kurt teased, humming his happiness. “Oh, by the way we’ll get started in twenty minutes so finish up and meet me over there.” Kurt pointed towards a reclining salon chair. “And don’t even think of sneaking some bites of anything else. I have eyes everywhere.” He smiled, taking another large bite and walking away with a skip in his step.

“Wow.” Puck whistled, startling Blaine who forgot the other man was even there. “Remind me to never get that man mad... You’re lucky he didn’t kill you.” He chuckled, taking a bite of his delicious smelling breakfast sandwich.

“I hate you.” Blaine mumbled biting violently into his muffin which, much to his chagrin, tasted like sawdust.

***

At first glance (and smell) the warehouse used to be a fish canning plant, even though the old brick building hadn’t been used for that in years. The little light that filtered through the high windows illuminated the skeletons of the lines of the neglected machinery. And in the mix of it all was Kurt and his ‘team’ working tirelessly to make Blaine pageant ready. Their equipment and machines clashing with the confines of the building looked so out of place, it made Blaine smirk.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Blaine yelped, a throbbing pain emitting form his right eyebrow as an overly chipper Asian woman began to pluck his eyebrows.

"I like the triangular shape of them" Kurt had said to the girl, Tina, Blaine remembered. "So don't go overboard, keep the shape, just tame them." He said simply with a flourish of his arms.

And so, there Blaine sat, Tina rolling her eyes at his outburst, while he gripped his hands over his face to hide his eyebrows. "That is strange and unusual torture!" He exclaimed, sure his eyes looked slightly wild.

She rolled her brown eyes again. "For an FBI agent you sure are a wimp." She said, giving him a look that said he was pathetic.

"FBI training had nothing like this to deal with. We used normal forms of torture!"

Tina sighed. "Kurt!" She called, turning slightly to find him in the crowd of people. The handsome man turned from his spot looking at his schedule to curiously cock an eyebrow at Tina.

Putting on a smug grin, she waved around her bright blue tweezers. "The big bad agent is scared of my tweezers."

Sagging Kurt turned on his heal and strode towards them. "You have got to be kidding me." He grumbled loud enough for Blaine to hear. "You fight terrorists every day, yet you can't handle some pain that is inflicted from tweezers?!" He asked leaning on the reclining chair that Blaine sat in a bright light shining on his face.

"That's different." Blaine sulked. “When I fight terrorists they’re not torturing me."

"But they do shoot at you." Kurt stated, yet his eyes asked the silent question.

"Well, yeah, but being shot is a different kind of pain."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Do you have a scar?"

"Of course-"

"Where?"

"My left shoulder. Kurt, I don't see how this is important-"

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's loose fitting cotton FBI shirt tugging down the collar until he could see the white scar on Blaine's skin.

Kurt exhaled, releasing Blaine's shirt to smile to himself. "Thank god!" He exclaimed placing a hand on his heart. "No one will notice it if we cover it with makeup."

"Kurt?" Tina asked interrupting Kurt's sudden deflection from why he was really here.

"Right. Sorry." Kurt blushed, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He looked at Tina and then Blaine, leaning forward so that his nose almost touched Blaine's. "Well agent, you have two options." He smiled sweetly leaning back to place his hands on his hips. “Either let Tina tweeze the brows-"

"Or?" Blaine asked.

"Or you get them waxed." Kurt smirked.

Blaine's eyes widened looking between Kurt and Tina. Both of them smiling. Tina twirling her tweezers menacingly.

"Fine. Tweeze them." Blaine gave in leaning back against the head rest closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the smug looks on their faces.

"Good choice." Kurt said, his smile bleeding to his voice. "Oh and Tina, when your done with those brows, and once Rachel gets in to deal with the fro, let me know- because we are going to have to wax his chest a bit."

Eyes bugging open he turned to look at a retreating Kurt his usually angelic laugh sounding more like a witch’s cackle.

"I hate you Hummel!" Blaine called, as Kurt emitted another loud guffaw adding a sway to his hips as he went.

***

"Honestly, it wasn't my first career choice, that of course was being a star on Broadway, but after everything that happened- it's a bit personal, so I won't get into the details- Anyway, I was unemployed and Kurt, the sweet thing that he is, introduced me to my old employer and I became her assistant at the salon-" The woman that was working on his hair, Rachel, ranted.

He was used to his hair dressers talking to him making simple small talk but this tiny woman was something else. She wouldn't let Blaine get a word in. When Kurt introduced Rachel to Blaine telling her what he wanted done which was a cut, and some subtle highlights. "I want them so subtle that you can't even tell they are there." He had said before he walked away to go tend to something else.

Once Rachel’s scissors were out she launched into her life story hardly taking a breath as she snipped at his hair.

Blaine attempted to ignore her rambling which was going well since he was watching locks of hair fall to the floor. Kurt wanted a sophisticated cut. Whatever that meant. But by the looks of it, it meant that most of his curls now resided on the cement floor of the ware house that the FBI was using for Blaine’s transformation.

Adjusting his glasses, Blaine looked around the room without moving his head so he could avoid Rachel’s wrath, or worse, Kurt’s.

His eyes landed on the table across the room where a selection of lunch foods was laid out on a table, right in his view was if to taunt him. And to make matters worse, Puck and Kurt were talking and eating sandwiches. He would do anything for a bite of anything on that table rather than his assorted veggies and his low fat chicken wrap Kurt handed to him minutes earlier.

“-And I never looked back!” Rachel finished, snipping enthusiastically at the curls Blaine’s head. “So Blaine, what about yourself? You must have a fascinating story as to what made you want to be an FBI agent?” She asked moving to his right side to trim there.

Blaine shrugged. “Not really. It’s more of the generic story that you hear. I was bullied as a kid for being gay, and I didn’t want to be pushed around anymore. So I left Ohio and went into training, worked my ass off and here I am. Nothing special.”

Rachel pouted. “And here I thought you were going to have an amazing story...”

Blaine gave her a weak smile. "Well, not all of us could be blessed with such an eventful life like you were Rachel."

"That's true." The petite girl grinned. "I just always thought FBI agents would have more of a life changing event to make them want to fight crime."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Rachel but real life isn't like how Hollywood portrays it. I mean, sure some of the guys could have had a story like that, but most of us just excelled in police training so we decided to get the more exciting title of FBI agent."

A big sigh escaped Rachel's lips, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "I knew Hollywood was lying to me but a girl can hope for an interesting story or two." She whined glancing at Blaine's head to assess her work. "Now hold still, otherwise you'll be lopsided." She said raising her scissors to cut more curls from the front.

Blaine sat perfectly still, feeling the weight disappear from his head. He glanced back at the food table where he no longer saw Kurt but he saw Puckerman eating another sandwich.

Catching his eye Puck waved, with a smile on his face, at least until he took a large bite of his sandwich his grin turning evil as he chewed. Blaine rolled his eyes with only one thought on his mind, he hated Noah Puckerman.

***

"This is perfect, Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, gently touching Blaine's curls. His odd gentleness seemed to be born of some sort of bizarre thought that if he handled them too roughly they might spring back and attack.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Blaine took another glance in the mirror at himself.

He looked completely different, long gone was his frizzy mop of hair, which bordered as an afro. Now his curls looked defined, if curls could be described as such. They were controlled, framing his face perfectly now that more than two inches and a number of pounds of hair now lay waste on the floor.

Blaine actually liked the cut, it made him look more professional, more his age, and even a little mysterious. In a good way, of course. He had always wondered how to control his curls and Rachel was very helpful in giving him tips and ideas to do so especially when he told her what he used to do to tame them when his hair used to be this length. According to her it was a travesty to trap such beautiful curls under pounds of disgusting no name hair gel. And for once now that he was seeing how Kurt caressed and smiled so sweetly at his hair Blaine had to agree.

"We can finally see those enchanting eyes." Kurt said the corner of his lips curving into a smile.  
Blaine couldn't help the slow upturn of his lips into a smile at Kurt's words, it had been a long time since someone commented Blaine on his looks and he planned on savoring it while he could.

Kurt cleared his throat, suddenly all back to business. "Well, now that the hair on your head is taken care of let’s get everywhere else groomed." The brunette grinned glancing at Rachel and asking the girl to grab Tina and her supplies.

"Wait! I thought you were joking about the waxing?" Blaine shrieked, watching Rachel skip away to gather Tina, dread flooding his body at the pain he was soon going to feel.

Kurt turned on his heal to look at Blaine his eyebrow cocked. "Why would I joke about that?" He asked, turning serious. "You have to look perfect. And as charming as your chest hair is, for this pageant all of the contestants will be waxed. So grow a pair and let me and my girls do our jobs so you can do yours." Kurt said shortly, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

Blaine scowled at the other man. He was so infuriating. One minute Kurt was smiling and praising him, petting his hair even, and the next he was reprimanding Blaine for something new he had seemed to do in the short amount of time they were actually together. Blaine had a gut feeling that Kurt really disliked him for some odd reason and Blaine wanted to find out but he had a strong feeling that Kurt would need to be asked what his issue was, rather than Blaine doing some recon.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't like me?" Blaine asked Kurt frowning as he watched Tina slather warm wax on his chest.

Kurt sighed, pointing to a spot Tina missed. “Just because I’m having your chest waxed doesn't mean I don’t like you.” Kurt supplied as Tina patted down the waxing strip.

“It just means that I’m a perfectionist.” Kurt smiled, while Tina ripped the first strip off of Blaine’s chest his grin getting broader as Blaine screamed and shot Kurt a death glare.

“Now be truthful. Which is worse, getting a wax? Or getting shot?” Kurt chuckled, passing Tina another strip. It was then that Blaine knew either Kurt really disliked him or he was just a sadist. And at this point, he wasn’t ruling out either.

***

"I want him to shine, Santana, not look like an Oompa Loompa." Kurt said giving the beautiful Latina woman a stern look while Blaine munched on his Kurt approved sandwich, which didn't taste like sandpaper thank god.

“Then why the hell do you want him to tan more?” Santana shrieked, gesturing to Blaine. “He’s already tan!”

“Show her your chest.” Kurt sighed.

Self-consciously Blaine untied his robe to reveal his chest. Which he knew was nothing to be self-conscious about, he was perfectly fit, something he needed to be if he was a field agent but his tan lines were something completely different.

“Dear God!” Santana yelled. “What the hell? That may be the worst farmers tan I’ve seen in my life! You remind me of-.”

“Santana.” Kurt chastised. “Shut up and just even out his tan without turning him orange.”

***

“Try this.” Kurt said handing Blaine a dark gray knitted dinner jacket.

“It seems kind of small,” Blaine mumbled feeling the soft material in his hands.

“No, Blaine, it isn’t small it’s just actually your size.” Kurt huffed rolling his blue eyes. “Just try it on.” He insisted.

Sighing Blaine shrugged into the jacket, watching Kurt in the full length mirror.

Standing behind him, Kurt rested his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, his eyes furrowed in concentration, fussing with the fabric of the navy bowtie Blaine had picked out. “I hate to admit it, but the bowtie is a nice touch.” Kurt grinned adjusting the tie by watching their reflections.

“Don’t act so surprised that I know a bit about fashion.” Blaine joked.

“It seems so.” Kurt hummed, his fingers brushing on Blaine’s neck for a brief moment sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. “But you never would have noticed before.”

Blaine shrugged, trying to calm the sudden spike in his pulse. “Work’s always been more important.”

“I’m sure it is but making yourself look like a homeless man wasn’t helping you any. If anything it was holding you back and you can’t deny that.” Kurt pulled away looking Blaine right in his eyes through the mirror. “As much as we say that looks aren’t as important in the business world it’s all a lie if you don’t look the part you aren’t going to get it, it’s the hard horrible truth.”

As much as Blaine wished Kurt’s words weren’t true he knew they were. Here he stood looking like a professional, rather than a teenage boy that was forced to wear his father’s old suits. He dared the think it, he looked hot. He was a completely different person, he felt rejuvenated. He was sure if Eli saw him mow he would have a heart attack, because Blaine looked way better than that other asshole, both with and without clothes.

“I hate to say it Kurt, but I look like a different man, I feel like one too.” Blaine said turning to look at Kurt directly instead of through the glass of the mirror.

Kurt smiled fondly, a gesture so simple and sweet that Blaine felt his breath catch.

“I didn’t do anything really- I just polished off what was just hidden under copious amounts of curls and the beard to rival a caveman.” Kurt smiled moving towards the door, where he paused and turned to look at Blaine. “I don’t make a habit of doing this but I think it needs to be said. You look really handsome Blaine, it’s a real shame you have been hiding yourself from the world for so long.”

Blaine stood in shock; he looked like a complete idiot with his mouth hanging open in surprise. He had no idea what to say to that especially when Kurt kept giving him such mixed signals the last few days. Not that he wanted there to be signals because he had to be professional. But it was still a big surprise.  
Before Blaine could find the words to reply with Kurt had opened the door and started to walk out of the room, calling out behind him. “Don’t take too long ogling yourself in the mirror. Your adoring fans want to see the end result.”

Rolling his eyes Blaine looked back to the mirror smiling at his reflection.

He was handsome, just as Kurt said. His hair cut and styled to let the loose curls frame his face. His clean shaven face showing off strong cheek bones and a crooked grin.

His outfit was a Kurt Hummel approved and created ensemble. His slim fitting black slacks making him look taller when paired next to shiny new black shoes. His shoulders and torso was covered in a light blue dress shirt with a faint pinstripe paired with his dark gray jacket that fit him like a glove. To top off the look Kurt had originally had a navy tie waiting for him but when Blaine caught sight of a similar bowtie Blaine had insisted on the accessory which Kurt agreed to.

His grin growing wider Blaine did a quick turn checking his back noticing how well the pants clung to his ass. Yep, he looked hot.

It was now time to show the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys think? Are you enjoying this so far? Let me know! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

“Okay, so this is your two way earpiece.” Artie said handing Blaine the tiny device. “It also works as your mic so we can hear and record everything that is happening. I was only able to snag one from Zizes but I’m sure if something goes horribly wrong we can whore out Puckerman to get another one.”

Puck looked away from his computer screen that both he and Kurt were looking over to give Artie a death glare. “Watch it Abrams. I have no problem punching an agent that wears glasses-”

“But you would be stupid to punch a man in a wheelchair.” Artie rebutted, gaining some chuckles from the other men in the horrible floral decor hotel room, that was adjacent to the hotel that the contestants and their consultants would be staying in.

With a smile playing at his lips Puck turned his attention back to the screen, where Kurt was pointing to another location that they should plant a camera backstage. “Just get our boy all decked out with gadgets. And leave me and Zizes out of it. As for the rest of you idiots keep setting up. I want all of this stuff working before Blaine leaves the room.”

A scuffle of motion began again as Trent and the other agents continued to unpack their large amounts of equipment in the hotel room, where two of the agent’s would also be crashing when they have night duty.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is don’t break it because I don’t want to have to deal with an angry Zizes.” Artie warned, rummaging in his bag for something else.

“I don’t want to deal with her either.” Blaine smiled, adjusting the tiny piece into a comfortable place in his left ear.

“There it is. So this little piece is your hidden camera.” Artie said, presenting a tiny pin shaped as the American flag. “You obviously need to be wearing it at all times so we can monitor everything that’s going on. Also, it’s a quite appropriate pin. I thought it made you look patriotic.” Artie smiled, gently putting the pin into Blaine’s outstretched palm.

“It makes me look more like a keener.” Blaine muttered adjusting his Blue sash that read New Jersey to place the pin above the letter ‘n’.

“Yeah, well, you’re a newbie so you should take what you can get.” Kurt said, stretching as he stood up from his spot next to Puck on one of the double beds. “Are we almost done?” He asked glancing at his wristwatch. “Because we have less than twenty minutes before Blaine needs to meet up with the bus.”

“Almost.” Artie smiled, pulling out a new brown leather billfold. “Here’s your new identity. All us guys worked really hard on a nice alias for you.”

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, taking the wallet and flipping it open to see his new identity.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Blaine said looking at the other agents in the room all supporting broad grins. “Blaine Lee Freebush?”

“I knew you would like that one.” Puck smiled from his spot on the bed. “I thought it suited you. I know how much you liked that name.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, flipping the billfold closed and putting it into his back pocket. “It was a joke.”

“Yeah, well, it isn’t anymore.” Puck grinned. 

“As cute as this is,” Kurt said, waving to the agents chuckling and teasing Blaine. “We need to go, or we will be late. If you need him, just talk in his ear. At least this time the voices in his head will be real instead of imaginary.” Kurt mumbled, grabbing at Blaine’s arm and pulling him towards the door where his and Kurt’s bags were waiting.

“Why must everyone pick on me?” Blaine mumbled to himself slipping his carryon bag over the handle of his rolling suitcase. 

“It’s because you look like a small child.” Kurt said righting his own suitcases.

Blaine’s eyes widened, looking over at Kurt who was opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, following quickly after Kurt.

“It means.” Kurt began pressing the down button for the elevator. “That you dress like a four year old child trying to be like your big brother. So they tease you as such.” He shrugged. “It could also have something to do with the fact you seem to lack the skills to chew your food like a big boy.” Kurt said looking straight ahead at the elevator doors as they opened.

“I guess so.” Blaine said, walking into the empty elevator after Kurt. “But at least I’m a big boy in all the places that count.” He said, glancing to his left where Kurt stood. He smirked at Kurt’s wide eyes and the red blush that rose on his cheeks. 

Two could play at this game.

***

“Okay, so here we are.” Kurt said, pulling his suitcase out of the trunk of the cab. “Now, you need to work your magic and blend in.”

Blaine smiled weakly. His stomach was in knots. This was a big case, his big case. If he could do this he would likely get his promotion. He needed to do his best to blend in with the other contestants while doing his job. Needless to say he was more nervous than he was for his first undercover case. And in that case he got one of the other agents shot because of his nerves. 

“You look nervous.” Kurt said, looking at Blaine with a hint of concern passing Blaine his suitcase.   
“I’m fine.” Blaine said, taking a calming breath and schooling his face.

“You are terrifyingly good at that.” Kurt said, watching Blaine with an impressed face.

“It comes with the job.” Blaine grabbed his bags from Kurt. 

“So, as I was saying you need to blend in, just be yourself and you should be fine.” Kurt smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The only thing we’ll really have to worry about is the rehearsals and getting you ready.”

“Speaking of which-“

“Kurt? Kurt Hummel!” A female voice called drawing the other man’s attention away.

“Here we go.” Kurt grumbled putting on what had to be the fakest smile Blaine had ever seen.

“Sue!” Kurt called opening his arms in greeting as the woman walked up in a white track suit and gave the man a hug.

“How have you been, Porcelain?” She asked, quickly looking over at Blaine. “I knew you would make him look hot.” She grinned.

“I’ve been fine, Sue.” He said sweetly turning to Blaine with a smirk. “And it wasn’t easy but we made it work.”

She smiled, “Well I’ll let you take the bags up to your rooms. You know how this goes. You get your own room, and he’ll be rooming with another contestant. If I remember properly I think he’s with Texas.” She paused. “They have a list in the lobby. I’ll just take the hobbit with me to the bus.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, feeling like the ground was dropping below his feet. He was sure as hell not ready for this. Even though he hadn’t known Kurt for very long the man was his anchor, he helped him with what he needed to do and now he was suddenly getting thrown to the sharks. 

“You’ll be fine.” Kurt smiled, grabbing the handles of their bags. “Just be yourself and don’t be an asshole.”

Giving Kurt a sarcastic smile Blaine gave a quick nod. “Thanks for the advice, Hummel.”

“Anytime.” Kurt called as he walked towards the revolving doors of the hotel leaving Blaine on his own with Sue.

“Well Hobbit, let’s get you with the rest of the boys.” Sue said walking quickly towards the bus parked at the end of the hotel loading zone. 

Putting on his best game face, Blaine followed the tall woman towards the bus that was waiting for the contestants.

They walked the short distance in relative silence, Blaine taking in his surroundings and watching the large group of very attractive men milling about around the bus. All wearing blue sashes just as he was, with the name of their state embroidered across. 

“Well, I have to leave you here shark bait.” Sue said, leaving Blaine at the end of a line that paralleled the bus, were the rest of the contestants were. “You know, I have important things to do that require me to be miles away from here, in my nice cozy office where the amount of penises is diminished by fifty. Good luck, Short Round.” Sue said, giving a crisp wave before turning on her heel. 

“Short Round. I like that one; I’ll have to remember that.” Puck’s voice echoed in his ear. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, pretending to scratch at his left ear. “Fuck you.” Blaine hissed, gaining an odd look from the tall, muscular, mocha coloured man standing in front of him, whose matching blue sash read New York.

Blaine gave a weak smile rubbing at his ear vigorously. “Those damn mosquitos.” Blaine chuckled lamely, continuing to rub at his ear until the other man smiled slightly turning his attention to the person in front of him. 

A chuckle rang in Blaine’s left ear. “Nice save, Anderson.” Puck laughed. “And as flattered as I am on your invitation, you aren’t my type.”

Knowing Puck wouldn’t see his reaction Blaine rolled his eyes, bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Blaine squared his shoulders, trying to keep his façade even though he was feeling a little lost as the other men laughed and conversed around him. It was now more than ever that he wished Kurt were with him, so he didn't seem like an outcast. It felt like high school all over again all the beautiful people ignoring the small, geeky, curly haired kid.

Sighing, Blaine ignored his inner turmoil and moved slowly in the line keeping his ears alert for any information that could be important. So far all he was hearing was the boys talking about their flights or surprisingly enough the news in some cases, but nothing of great importance yet. 

Soon Blaine was at the door of the bus. Facing the overly chipper and ditsy Brittany.

"State?" She asked looking at Blaine with a smile, a fuzzy pen in one hand and a pink sparkly clipboard in the other. 

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine looked down at his sash, which answered Brittany's question. “Really?” He asked, pointing to his blue sash. 

“I don’t like reading.” She stated, her face never breaking from her smile. “It’s too much work.”

“Just tell the pretty girl your state, Blaine.” Blaine heard from his ear, a bit of static distorting who spoke. 

Blaine sighed, not wanting to cause a scene. “New Jersey.” He stated.

“New Jersey.” She mumbled taping the pompom at the end of her pen on her chin as she looked at her list.

“New Jersey, the Garden State.” She read, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. “You’re a gnome, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine asked.

“You are from the garden state…and you are short, you must be a gnome.” She said her face completely sincere. 

Blaine gaped, not sure as to what he should say to her. But he was sure she was insane.

“Brittany, come on, we have a schedule to keep!” Schuester called from behind the girl, startling the two of them from their odd conversation. Blaine watched as the older man strode towards them his own curls bouncing as he checked his watch. “We have five minutes till we depart.” He informed the blonde, who smiled sweetly at the other man before turning to Blaine.

“We’ll talk later, gnome.” Brittany smiled, moving to the side so Blaine could step onto the bus.

Shaking his odd feelings towards the girl, Blaine stepped around her grabbing the railing on the bus and hoisting his way up the stairs. This was it, now it was time to infiltrate the pageant and finally figure out who was sending these threats, endangering the lives of these young men. 

Taking what seemed to be the seventy fifth calming breath, Blaine quickly climbed the three steps and stopped at the front of the bus taking in all the faces he had been researching for the last week and a half. All of them were dressed impeccably, their hair styled in various ways, and they were all so good looking Blaine was sure he had died and gone to some sort of gay man’s heaven. The majority of them were already sitting with another man talking amongst themselves creating a low yet excited chatter through the bus. 

Feeling like the new kid in school not knowing where would be safe to sit at lunch period, Blaine slowly started his walk down the aisle. He glanced at the other men as he went, ticking off their names and states in his head as he went all the while trying to find a seat.

“Hey, New Jersey.” A voice called, startling Blaine to look up at the blond waving like a maniac. 

Unsure of what to do Blaine gave a small wave, smiling at the enthusiasm the man showed so early in the morning. 

“Come sit by me.” The blond smiled, shifting over towards the window to make room for Blaine.

Grinning as he walked past the other contestants, Blaine shuffled his way down the thin aisle to take his seat next to the blond. 

“Thanks.” Blaine smiled, trying to place a name to the man that sat next to him. He was fit like the other men but his shoulders were much broader compared to many of the others. His hair was past his ears in a shaggy cut that suited him, and his lips were quite large but not horribly overpowering compared to his other features. Blaine glanced at the sash across his chest; Rhode Island it read, and Blaine instantly knew who he was. Sam Evans, a junior at the University of Rhode Island majoring in Biochemistry he was at the top of his class and a model student despite the fact he had dyslexia.

“It’s Sam Evans, right?” Blaine asked, holding out his hand noticing that Sam’s smile grew as he clasped Blaine’s hand.

“Wow, did you memorize everyone’s names on the pamphlet or something?” Sam chuckled, shaking Blaine’s hand vigorously.

“Or something.” Blaine had the mind to blush, earning another chuckle from Sam.

“That’s cool.” He smiled, leaning back and shifting in the brown leather bench seat to attempt to make room for his long legs. “So unlike you, I haven’t memorized everyone’s names-”

“I’m Blaine.” He cut in smiling at Sam. “Blaine Freebush.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Blaine, so you don’t seem remotely familiar. It’s your first year, right?”  
Blaine nodded. “I was actually runner up.” Blaine shrugged at Sam’s look of surprise. “I guess the guy that won was a part of a porno, well, at least that’s that the rumors are.”

“That’s insane, but hey, it’s a lucky break for you.” 

“Alright, gentlemen!” Mr. Schuester called from the front of the bus stopping the conversations that were filling the bus. “It’s time for us to leave for the convention centre, where we will be having our welcome breakfast. And then we will be having our first dress rehearsal. So enjoy the ride gentleman, I suggest getting in a quick nap you are all going to have a busy day.” He smiled swinging himself into the front seat behind the driver.

“Mr. Schue’s right, we should catch a few z’s.” Sam yawned, pillowing his head on his arms against the window as his eye’s slid shut. 

Blaine glanced around the bus and noticed a lot of the others doing the very same, while some brought out their phone’s to either text or listen to music. 

Blaine used this time to think more on the case, his eyes wandering to every member on the bus, as he recalled facts from each of their files. However, the silence on the bus as well as the lulling movement of the bus soon had Blaine fighting against sleep.

He had a long night the day before being transformed by Kurt for twenty-four straight hours. And the fact that his coworkers were quiet as well seemed to worry Blaine a bit but he was sure things were fine, a few minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

“Dude, Blaine come on, wake up. Jesus, you sleep like the dead.” A male voice called waking Blaine from his sleep with a number of good shakes. “Come on man.”

Blaine groaned a bit opening his eyes slowly to see Sam leaning over him, his hand on his shoulder.   
“God, you are a heavy sleeper.” Sam chuckled, leaning down to grab the bag that sat under their shared bench seat. 

“I’m not” Blaine yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m usually a light sleeper.” He mumbled, glancing around at the other young men slowly moving around and grabbing their things to vacate the bus.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Sam smiled, swiftly throwing his backpack over his shoulder, just as his stomach let out a loud rumble. “God, I hope they have something decent for breakfast.

“With this many of us, I’m sure there’s a buffet.” Blaine chuckled, leading the way off the bus, and into the bright Texan sun.

***

Blaine was very confused as he walked into the ballroom. For hours now he hadn’t heard a peep from his fellow agents. It was so unlike them to be keeping their mouths shut especially when Blaine literally walked into a room filled with men that could all pose as fashion models. The amount of eye candy was not lacking, and as Puck would say the amount of meat in the room could rival that of a grocery store, or that’s at least what Blaine thought Puck would say since the man wasn’t saying a word.

The ballroom was slowly becoming full with the other contestants milling in at their own sleepy paces. The room was decorated in tasteful navy and cream, with long tables at the back of the room holding the silver warming plates of the buffet. With a smile, Blaine nudged Sam nodding towards the table the other man didn’t see. 

“Oh, thank God.” Sam smiled, staring longingly at the food table.

Chuckling, Blaine continued his initial survey of the room. On the opposite end of the room from the buffet table stood a small podium and mic, a fancy banner just behind where the speaker would stand. Ten round tables with numbers were spaced around the room most of which with five place settings for the contestants. 

“According to this.” Sam mumbled holding up a salmon coloured itinerary in front of his face. “We’re sitting…” He paused mumbling under his breath. “Oh! Awesome, we’re at the same table!” He exclaimed grabbing Blaine by the wrist and pulling him towards a table that was dead center.

“Here we are, table number six.” Sam smiled charmingly at the four men already sitting there, giving them all a small wave as he sat down next to the contestant from California. “I’m Sam Evans. And this is Blaine Freebush.” He greeted, pushing Blaine’s chair out so he could sit down next to him.

Smiling Blaine sat in between Sam and the contestant from Texas, who was eyeing him like some sort of prize. Blaine sat quietly as the other men introduced themselves even though Blaine knew everything about them from his research.

Rory Flanagan from California, sat beside Sam wearing a simple green shirt, and black slacks. Rory was all smiles as he introduced himself in his strong Irish accent. Rory is a first generation American while his parents were both born in the Republic of Ireland. His family’s roots, still in Europe, influenced his choice of attending Berkeley studying European history.

Mike Chang from Hawaii was sitting to Rory’s left, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt with a gray sweater. He laughed politely when Sam said Aloha to him, and it seemed like at that moment a silent friendship was born. Mike was of Asian descent, born in Hawaii, but was studying environmental studies on the main land at UCLA.

On the other side of Mike was Jake Puckerman from New York who had no relation as far as Blaine knew to Puck, but knowing Puck’s father anything could be the case. Jake smiled as he introduced himself, looking very comfortable in a set of yoga pants and a slim fitting red t-shirt. He was one of the contestants that didn’t have much information other than he was studying at NYU with a major dramatic arts.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe, from Texas.” The man to Blaine’s opposite side grinned, eyeing Blaine like he was some sort of prize. Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead attempting to smile, hoping it didn’t look overly forced. Smythe was born in raised in Houston, and was majoring in economics at Texas State University. 

Now that everyone was introduced, Blaine glanced around the room noticing that only a few chairs remained unoccupied. “So, what all happens at this breakfast?” Blaine asked, ignoring the way Sebastian pushed his chair closer to his own.

“It’s just a formality thing.” Jake provided, looking amused at how Sebastian was acting. “They thank us for coming, tell us we are all winners, and then they let us eat and then we are off to practice.”

“Practice?” Blaine asked, moving his leg where Sebastian had placed his right next to his.

“Yeah, for our group numbers.” Sebastian smiled. “I mean we have to put on a show don’t we?”  
Blaine smiled, as some of the contestants started to stand and clap, as Sue rose to the podium at the front of the room. Blaine joined the rest of them looking around as the men all smiled and clapped for the woman.

“Thank you, thank you, my sexy Chippendales. Well, let me be the first to congratulate all of you on making it this far. I know it wasn’t easy for some of you.” She smiled, looking straight at Blaine. “But it is just the beginning. You are all now starting a grueling few days where you will be hoping that your fellow contestants break an important bone, or maybe die in some freak accident, so that the odds shift in your favour, I know I did when I was a contestant-“

“What Sue is trying to say, is that we are very excited to be a part of the pageant once again this year, and that this year will be the best year yet.” Schuester interrupted, giving Sue a look as he took over her spot at the podium. 

“After fifteen years, this is our last year, we are both retiring.” He continued pausing as sad murmurs filled the room and chattering began.

“That’s so sad, they’re retiring.” Sam said, a pout in his lips. 

“They aren’t retiring.” Sebastian, said leaning in towards the center of the table so everyone could hear what he had to say, while Schuester continued talking about their schedule. 

“They’re firing them, hiring someone younger. Sue told me everything earlier.” Sebastian said leaning back in his chair and grinning from everyone’s shocked expressions. “I’m hoping for someone hot.”

Blaine paused, looking back at the two standing on the stage at the front of the room, thinking about this sudden information. Being fired from a job could be enough motives to send a bomb threat, especially if had been a part of your life for years. 

Blaine was broken from is thoughts as a sharp ear-splitting sound resonated through his left ear. “Fuck!” Blaine yelled rubbing at his ear as the room grew silent and stared at him. 

Glancing around the room Blaine gave a shy smile, thinking quickly on his feet. “I just remembered I forgot to tell my brother to feed my cat.” Blaine shrugged, knowing it was a lame excuse but the others in the room all seemed to have concerned looks. He quickly sat down, Sam putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have a cat.” Puck’s voice resonated in his ear. “Also sorry about that, somehow our mic got unplugged, I’m blaming Godzilla.”

Blaine sighed, sitting back in his chair as he listen to Sue continue about what was happening today. At least he knew why he didn’t hear any lewd comments from his fellow agents.

“Well, I’m sure you are all tired of listening to the curly haired dinosaur talk.” Sue said, pushing Schuester away from the podium. “So we are going to draw who gets to go up for food first.” She smiled, while she pulled a piece of paper out of a hat that Brittany had just brought up. “First is…table six.”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, a broad grin on his face as he grabbed his plate “I was starting to think we’d never get to eat.” He said, moving towards the buffet table with the rest of their table. “You coming New Jersey?"

Blaine smiled grabbing his plate.

“Now don’t pig out too much.” Puck warned. “We don’t want Kurt to kill you before we find our perp.”

***

The rest of Blaine’s day was torture. After a very filling breakfast in which both Blaine and Sam went up for seconds of scrambled eggs and waffles with all of the fixings. He was led into a small room where he was interviewed, something he was not expecting so he just made a whole lot of shit up to answer their questions, which was then followed by a photo shoot, in which Blaine was sure he looked like an idiot. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part of his day, that was the training for the group dance routine, and Blaine knew that he looked like an idiot. 

He had no dance experience, give him something to fight and he was a pro, but ask him to two step and he was all left feet, bumping into people, and flailing his arms like a chimpanzee. He tried his best and took it in stride as the contestants smiled and laughed with him, or in more cases at him. Thankfully, Mike and Jake offered to help him learn the routine, before dinner. Which Blaine accepted, in the hopes he could make less of a fool of himself, as well as get into the inner circles of the more seasoned contestants.

Blaine was surprised when Sam, Rory, and Sebastian joined. They were having some problems with the more complicated moves and Sebastian just sat to the side staring at Blaine with a strange intensity, which Puck kept joking, meant he wanted in his pants. To which Blaine thought that Sebastian looked more like he was likely to eat him alive than anything else.

By the end of his dance practice Blaine was dead tired, muscles he wasn’t aware of having hurting more than he thought possible, and all he wanted was to shower and fall asleep for the first time in two days, after a good meal that is. 

It was after dinner that he was given his key to his room, which he quickly found out that he was sharing with none other than Sebastian Smythe. Luckily for Blaine after their long day the other man just quickly did his nightly routine and crashed in his bed. Leaving Blaine to have a luxurious shower of his own in peace without worrying about Sebastian sexually assaulting him in some way.

Stepping out of the steaming bathroom, Blaine smiled as he slipped under the covers of his bed a happy sigh leaving his lips as he settled into the warmth and let his eyes close. 

Just as he was rolling over to get in a more comfortable position, Blaine heard a small knock on the patio doors of their room. Groaning, he turned to see Sebastian fast asleep his mouth hanging open, as he listened to his iPod through his headphones, he was out to the world none the wiser that someone was again tapping at the window. 

Cursing, Blaine threw off the covers and padded quickly to the sliding door, pulling the curtains back to see Puck standing on the other side.

Blaine unlocked the door and slid it open. “What the hell, Puck?” Blaine hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible in case Sebastian wasn’t as asleep as he looked.

“You took out your earpiece.” Puck shrugged, looking out towards the pool for a moment. 

“Of course I did, I’m not about to sleep with you in my ear all night. That’s bound to give me nightmares.”

“Yeah, well the beauty sleep will have to wait, Kurt wants you.”

“I haven’t slept in two days!” Blaine exclaimed, looking over his shoulder longingly at his unmade bed.

“Not my call, Kurt says you guys have work to do.” Puck shrugged. “Grab a shirt and let’s get going.”

Blaine sighed, shutting the sliding door on Puck’s face in anger so he could get dressed quickly.

***

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Blaine asked when he entered the auditorium. This time, however, instead of the audience portion being empty it was now full of K9 units and other officers that were checking for anything unusual. 

“It’s quarter to one.” Kurt said as he read his watch, looking up at Blaine with an eyebrow raised.   
Kurt looked perfect per usual standing on the stage waiting for Blaine to join him, his earlier attire gone in favor of a perfectly fitted purple suit and teal dress shirt. 

“You do know I haven’t slept in two days.” Blaine grumbled trudging up the stairs to the stage.

“I’m aware.” Kurt said. “But I’m also aware that unlike the others who have had months to prepare, you have only had hours. So here we are.”

Blaine groaned, walking next to Kurt and glaring. “So, what am I doing?”

“We’re practicing your walk-”

“I’ve kind of been doing that since I was a baby so, if that’s all I’m going back to bed.” Blaine interrupted, turning to leave to find his warm bed.

Kurt grabbed his arm. “I don’t think so. You are staying right here and we are working on your walk, as well as your routine.”

Blaine sighed. “Fine. What is so horribly wrong with my walk?”

Kurt shrugged, letting go of Blaine’s arm. “You walk like a cave man.”

Blaine just stared, god this man was just full of insults. “A cave man?”

“Yes, your posture is atrocious.” Kurt said, hands on his hips. “So that is what we are going to work on, as well as your entrance and etiquette. The sooner you get this down the sooner you can go to bed.”  
“Then teach me oh wise, Yoda.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, as he smiled. “Okay let’s start with your gait. You should have your head high, shoulders back.” Kurt instructed gently, gently pushing Blaine’s body into position with delicate fingers. “Good, now when you stand you should always be in this position- your feet shouldn’t be wider than your hips.” Kurt prodded, nudging Blaine’s one foot with his own, stepping back for a moment to look over Blaine with a smile. “Perfect. This is how you should be standing during the competition. Memorize how this feels-”

“It feels ridiculous.” Blaine interrupted, watching Kurt roll his eyes, and Puck waving behind Kurt pointing at a donut and then pushing the entire pastry in his mouth. The bastard.

“It’s because it’s something new.” Kurt assured him. “If anything you look taller-”

“Way to stroke the guy’s ego.” Puck chuckled, walking past the two of them.

“Fuck you, Puck!” Blaine called.

“You wish, Anderson!” Puck called from across the stage, his laugh echoing in the empty space. 

“Are you done?” Kurt asked, pretending to look irritated but a fond smile touched his lips. “We only have a few hours to get you ready for tomorrow so let’s not get distracted, shall we?”

“Sorry.” Blaine mumbled cursing the other man for distracting him. “So my posture is good then?”

Kurt nodded, doing a quick walk around Blaine. “It’s perfect. So just remember, whenever you need to pose, this is what you need to do.” Kurt stood in front of him once more waving his hand as he talked. 

“You can however add some flourishes if you wish but nothing horribly distracting. Something like this would suffice.” The brunette said, striking a pose similar to Blaine’s except that Kurt jutted out his hip and placed his hand on it.

“So, you want me to just wing it?” Blaine questioned, noticing instantly when Kurt was out of demonstration mode. 

“No.” Kurt said quickly, flicking a stray hair from his face. “I want you to feel it, trust your instincts with this. It isn’t rocket science, Blaine.”

“It mind as well be.” Blaine muttered quiet enough that Kurt didn’t hear him.

Kurt moved to Blaine’s left side. “Now we work on your walk.” Kurt said, getting into the same pose that he had manipulated Blaine into. “Watch what I do, and try to copy it.”

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, watching as the other man closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. Seconds after Kurt’s face turned determined his eyes opening quickly as he started to walk, in what Blaine could only describe as a strut.

And it had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Kurt walked with such grace, his hips swaying slightly from his movements the fabric of his pants clinging to his ass perfectly. He walked with such pride and strength, it was captivating, Blaine couldn’t take his eyes away. 

Kurt paused when he was mere feet from the grand piano that was sitting on the opposite side of the stage, he strikes a pose, the one he demonstrated as an alternate one Blaine could use, then turned on his heel and strutted back towards Blaine. 

Dear God, Kurt had to be the sexiest man alive. While the other man strutted back towards Blaine, his hips, god his hips were fucking sexy as he sashayed them slightly was he walked a determined look on his face. He wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were they were shining a bright blue; his gaze was never wavering as he moved back towards Blaine.

Blaine had to shuffle slightly hoping it would ease the sudden tightening he was feeling in his pants.

Kurt was sexy there was no question of that, but he had to keep things professional, this was a job, now was not the time to be thinking of Kurt prowling walk coming towards him while he was lying in a bed, waiting for the other man to have his wicked way with him.

Blaine shook himself from his thoughts, scolding himself for thinking such things he needed to keep his head. 

“And that is how you walk.” Kurt said, striking a pose in front of Blaine with a perfect smile. “Any questions before you give it a try?”

“So, I’m supposed to walk as if I’m the shit?” Blaine blurted, cursing his mouth he really needed a filter.

Kurt arched one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Truthfully?” He asked, looking directly at Blaine.

“Yes. If you walk with confidence it shows, that’s what you want to do. That’s what the judges will be looking for.”

“Kurt, it doesn’t matter if I impress the judges, I’m already in the top five-”

“I don’t care.” Kurt interrupted, glaring at Blaine. “You need to look like you belong or people will know something is very wrong. And I will not have you looking like an idiot when I’m your consultant; this is my job Blaine, so don’t make me look like the fool because you are automatically in the top five. So stop being an ass and let me see your walk.”

“Okay.” Blaine breathed, squaring his shoulders and getting ready to strut his stuff. 

Blaine did his best at imitating Kurt’s movements only moments before he moved his hips as best as he could. Striking his pose, and turning on his heel to walk back towards Kurt. 

“So how was that?” Blaine asked, smiling when he posed in front of Kurt.

“You looked constipated.” Kurt said, running his hand through his hair. “What was with that face?” he asked.

“I was trying to do a sexy face.” Blaine murmured.

“Dear god. If that was your sexy face you are defiantly still a virgin and we are in a lot of trouble because that face would scare off a harpy.” Kurt said rubbing at his temples.

“It couldn’t be that bad.” Blaine insisted placing his hands on his hips.

“Blaine, you looked like you’ve hadn’t bowel movement in days. That does not bode well for us, if that is the only sexy face you got.” Kurt paused, glancing at Blaine with a confused look. “When did I ever say you needed a sexy face?”

“You said I had to walk like I was the shit. So I did.”

Kurt gawked. “Blaine, you don’t need to have a sexy face to be ‘the shit’ as you so charmingly put it. You just have to look confident. Confidence is attractive.”

“But I’m not very confident right now; I’m in my pajama’s flouncing around like I’m some- some sort of well-dressed clown, where I’m likely to make a fool of myself in front of millions of people.”

“I make one comment after one practice walk and you’ve already given up?” Kurt said more than asked. “If this is the kind of confidence all FBI agents have I worry for our country’s safety. Now try again, and lose the creepy look on your face.”

Blaine wanted to keep fighting with Kurt, the stubborn part of him not wanting to back down and wanting to have Kurt understand the reason he was so uncomfortable doing as he asked, all the teasing and comments bringing back unhappy memories. But being the professional he is, Blaine swallowed his pride and attempted to walk as Kurt instructed. 

Before Blaine knew it he had been walking back and forth for half an hour with Kurt changing the tiniest of movements each time, and Blaine was on his last fuse. All he wanted was a few hours of sleep but this unnaturally handsome man was keeping him up at an ungodly hour, and not in the way Blaine would have preferred.

"This isn't that hard Blaine!” Kurt yelled for the umpteenth time. “You put one foot in front of the other, and walk with purpose. Why is it you look like you are walking with a metal rod up your ass?" Kurt chastised, his frustration coming to the surface. 

"What ever happened to having a good old fashion stick up my ass?" His sleep deprived brain supplied knowing that taunting Kurt right now was like poking a sleeping tiger. 

"I’m being more descriptive since you can't seem to get the basic concept of walking down." Kurt growled.

"I've seen five your olds more adept with this than you. Now get whatever is lodged in your ass out and try again, I'm starting to think it’s your head."

Becoming frustrated Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's outburst. "The reason five year olds can do this is because they haven't been walking the same way for twenty years."

"That's no excuse Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. "Sure you’re older, but you are a FBI agent that does under cover missions, which means you have some skill with acting - So act! Act like you know what you are doing!"

"It's not that easy!" Blaine snapped, noticing that they were starting to get a few curious looks. “It’s not that easy.” Blaine said more calmly, getting up in Kurt’s face, getting a bit of pleasure from the sudden flash of fear in Kurt’s features. “I’m sick of you yelling at me. I have that enough with my job and my family and my asshole of an ex, I don’t need you to be calling out all of my faults as well. Do you think that I don’t know about half of the things you are yelling at me? I’m a person Kurt, so stop being such an infuriating asshole and instruct me kindly instead of being a god damn bully! I had enough of that in my past thank you very much.” Blaine hissed, noticing Kurt’s slight trembling.

Kurt stood frozen except for his slight trembling; his arms wrapped defensively around his torso, his bright blue eyes taking in Blaine’s face a look of recognition covering his features. “I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered sincerely his eyes tracing Blaine’s face. “I don’t mean to hurt you but you really have to get this down Blaine. And from past experience this kind of attitude has always worked with my clients.”  
“Which I am sure were all horribly attractive straight men with the egos the size of Texas.” Blaine grumbled, taking a step back to give Kurt some space.

“More the size of Russia.” Kurt smiled faintly, wincing when he glanced at Blaine through his lashes to see his stony face. “I really am sorry Blaine. My yelling at them was the only way to get those guys to listen to me-”

“I’m not them, Kurt. I mean sure I’m a badass FBI agent, but I’m still the small insecure gay kid that got taunted and tormented all through school. You of all people should understand that.” Blaine sighed, looking at his sneakers while running his fingers through his hair.

“I do.” Kurt whispered, his voice sounding raw.

Blaine looked back to Kurt noticing the unshed tears in the other man’s eyes.

“I understand more than you know.” Kurt sniffed his eyes distant for a moment as if he was remembering something from the past.

Blaine was ready to ask Kurt what he meant, but before he knew it Kurt’s expression turned serious as he looked at Blaine. “Oh no, mister FBI agent, now is not the time for you to get my life story out of me. 

Let me stay a mystery and let’s work together on how we can get you to master the art of walking.”

Not wanting to upset Kurt or himself further Blaine followed Kurt towards the piano, not catching a word that Kurt was mumbling to himself under his breath. 

With a tired sigh Kurt sat heavily on the edge of piano bench, leaning an elbow on the closed lid of the instrument his head pillowed in his palm. “What are we going to do with you?” Kurt questioned, sweeping his eyes up and down Blaine’s sleep attire. “Would dressing in ‘character’ help?” Kurt air quoted.

Blaine shrugged, willing to try anything at this point. “Maybe.”

“Well, it won’t hurt,” Kurt stated rising, and gesturing for Blaine to follow him. “it gives me a chance to make sure the outfit fits. Hopefully we can kill two birds with one stone.”

***

The suit fit Blaine like a glove, the perfectly tailored navy suit and purple and pink checkered dress shirt, made Blaine amazingly feel like he had more confidence. Maybe Kurt was right; he needed to see the part he was playing along with feeling it. 

However, no matter how good Blaine looked and felt in the suit, especially when he found out Kurt had designed and made it himself; he still couldn’t get the stride down.

“I don’t mean this in a rude way but you still seem to walk like you have something up your ass.” Kurt voiced, tilting his head to the side while he watched Blaine attempt to strut. “I have no idea what it could be…”

“Oh my god!” Blaine blurted stopping dead in his tracks, as a thought dawned on him.

“What?” A startled Kurt demanded, quickly moving to Blaine’s side. “You didn’t pull a hamstring or something did you? Because I had a guy do that a few years ago-“

“No Kurt, I didn’t pull anything.” Blaine assured him, leaning down to lift the cuff of his pants to reveal his holster and gun. Undoing the Velcro Blaine pressed the weapon into a surprised Kurt’s chest until he took the gun. Blaine then undid his knife holster on his other leg and passed that to Kurt. He undid his single button on the jacket shrugged it off of his shoulders and began to undo the fastenings of his chest holster, which he passed to Kurt as well. 

Shrugging his jacket back on Blaine smiled at Kurt whose mouth was open in surprise and awe. “What, no bazooka?” Kurt joked, his hands full of Blaine’s weapons.

“I keep that in my other pants.” Blaine smirked, watching as Kurt dropped his handful onto an empty table.

“Of course.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Blaine, a hint of red touching his cheeks.

“Well let’s see if this works,” Blaine smiled, taking a deep breath and getting himself in the mindset that he had recently made for himself and took the same path he had made the multiple times before.

Blaine wasn’t sure if it was just in his mind or if it really was the absent weight of his weapons but he felt lighter, different than his last few treks in the same path and he was hoping he looked better too, so that he could go to bed soon. 

“Perfect.” Kurt breathed, when Blaine turned to finish his walk back to the other man. The smile that Kurt wore was contagious; it was the most excited Blaine had ever seen him. “That is how you do it.” He chuckled when Blaine strikes his last pose, putting more sass into it than was probably necessary, but to hear Kurt laugh like he just did made it all worth it.

“So?” Blaine questioned, knowing from Kurt’s response that it was the best he had done yet but he wanted to hear Kurt’s praise again.

“That was impressive.” Kurt smiled. “You had the perfect stride. I have nothing to improve on. But just to make sure, do it again so I know it wasn’t a fluke.”

Nodding Blaine walked the path again, his confidence at his highest since he was given this assignment. It was odd how much this experience was influencing him, he felt like a new man. Before he just looked like one but now he was starting to feel it especially his posture. No longer was he walking hunched now that he was doing as Kurt asked it was taking the added pressure off of his lower back that had always bothered him since his school days of boxing. 

“Well I’m glad it wasn’t a fluke.” Kurt grinned. “Also, I think you should drop your blue steel look for the most part. You grab more attention when you smile.”

“Are you saying you like my smile Mr. Hummel?” Blaine teased, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kurt flushed, floundering for a moment as he gained back his normal composure. “It will gain you points, is what I’m saying.”

“If you say so.” Blaine chuckled, admiring how flustered the other man was suddenly becoming. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Anyway,” Kurt drawled. “Let’s get your talent ready.”

“Sure thing.” Blaine agreed, waiting for Kurt to tell him what he was going to be doing. Hoping to any deity that was listening that it wouldn’t be something ridiculous or embarrassing.

Kurt waited, his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. “Well… what are you waiting for?” Kurt prompted.

“Instruction.”

“For what?” Kurt asked his eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Well what’s my talent?”

Blaine was sure if he had any water in his mouth he would have spit it out instantly in laughter at Kurt’s look of surprise. His eyes were bugging out of his head, and his eyebrows were raised to his hairline. “What?!” Kurt screeched, his cheeks suddenly turning red in anger.

Turning quickly on his heel he marched towards the food table where Puck was still stuffing his face. “Agent Puckerman!” Kurt bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone in the auditorium.

“Yes Kurt?” Puck asked, being smart enough to show his fear at the oncoming freight train that was Kurt Hummel.

“He does not have a talent.” Kurt growled pointing at Blaine, while he glared at Puck.

“That’s kind of a harsh since the guy is standing right there.” 

“I’m talking about the pageant, Puckerman. Blaine has no talent for the competition.”

“Well, you’re the guru.”

“Yes, but I can’t make him learn a talent in less than twenty-four hours!” Kurt hissed, looking ready to kill Puck with his bare hands. “If he doesn’t have a talent to perform it won’t matter if you have the thing rigged they will disqualify him. He. Needs. A. Talent!”

“Then teach him something, I mean you made this happen.” Puck said gesturing a hand towards Blaine. “You must have something you can teach him.”

“Other than looking adorable as he converts oxygen into carbon dioxide? No, I don’t have a talent I can teach him.” Kurt sighed rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

“Guys don’t worry there’s something I can do that I’ve done for years.” Blaine said, trying to hide his smile at Kurt’s complement. Finally looking away from the two bickering men to glance at the food in front of him. His eyes immediately drawn to the chocolate glazed donut calling his name.

“You are not masturbating on this stage!” Kurt shrieked, turning his glare towards Blaine, smacking the donut out of his hand and replacing it with a rather large carrot stick. 

“I didn’t know that was an option.” Blaine joked, rolling his eyes. “All I need is an assistant that is willing to get hit.” Blaine grinned at Puck.

Puck groaned, glancing between a still angry Kurt and a smiling Blaine. “Honestly, I’m only saying yes because I’m sure Kurt would kill me otherwise-“

“Oh, I haven’t ruled it out yet.” Kurt mumbled grabbing a carrot stick of his own and taking a violent bite from it. “And I’ll make it look like an accident too.” He assured him.

“You are terrifying, you know that?” Blaine chuckled, following a tense Kurt back to center stage, leaving behind a still very frightened Puck.

“In this line of work it’s a requirement.” Kurt sighed, sinking back onto the piano bench, patting the spot next to him for Blaine to join him. 

Blaine sat, his body and mind tired from the long day he had just had.

“Now tell me what your idea is so I can make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself.”

Nodding, Blaine told him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

The blaring sound of the alarm woke Blaine from his short sleep, his muscles screaming at the slightest movement. Groaning, Blaine rolled over from his side onto his back his arm draped over his eyes to block the light that was streaming onto his bed from the stream of sunlight spilling through the curtains. He had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, Kurt was adamant that they work on his talent to hone it to make it look good enough for the judges. 

“Rise and shine sexy.” Sebastian drawled, smiling at Blaine through the full-length mirror that was outside of the bathroom door. “The bathroom is free if you want to use it.”

Nodding Blaine threw the covers back, shivering as the cold air from the overactive A/C hit his bare chest. “How the hell are you up at this hour?” Blaine yawned scratching at his chest.

“It takes time to look this hot.” Sebastian grinned, rubbing some weird blue lotion on his face.

Blaine only nodded his head and made his way into their shared bathroom to take a quick shower. He grabbed his shower bag glancing at Sebastian “Are you finished with the bathroom?”

“It’s all yours, handsome.” He winked, continuing with his concoctions. 

Rolling his eyes Blaine padded into the bathroom. His nose suddenly assaulted with such and array of smells that he almost gaged. Bottles of god know what covered the bathtub and counter tops. The smell from all of Sebastian’s bottles room was overpowering, it wasn’t that they weren’t fragrant on their own, but mixed together it was potent. Sighing Blaine quickly emptied his bladder rinsing his hands quickly. 

Striping off his boxer briefs Blaine started the shower, jumping under its water before it was the temperature was warm. He needed the cold water to shock his body into a full wakefulness, and it did the trick.

Biting back a yelp Blaine let the water roll off of his body and wet his curls while his mind wandered.

It seemed like the last few days happened in a whirlwind, he was thrown into this world that was completely different than his own. A world of abnormally handsome men, dressed to perfection and the bodies that could marvel the Greek statues. And here he was a regular guy, that day’s before looked like the definition of a geek was now one of them, getting looks from men he hadn’t had in years if ever. It definitely helped his self-confidence, but what bothered him was that it felt like he wasn’t a part of this assignment. 

Last night while he and Kurt were working on walking of all things, something he still thought was ridiculous but seeing the smile on Kurt’s face when he finally walked the way he wanted made all of the frustration worthwhile. At least until he saw the faces of his fellow agents later on that night when Kurt told him he was done for the night and to get a few hours of sleep. The other agents that weren’t a part of Puck’s selected team were giving him odd looks, looks that Blaine knew only too well from his childhood. They were ridiculing him, talking about him behind his back and Blaine hated it.

It was bad enough he had a target on his back in the bureau by being such a young agent, and a smart one at that but he know that they were seeing weakness when Blaine was working. Because what gay man wouldn’t be distracted with handsome men prancing about in tight clothing.

It likely didn’t help that Blaine was starting to have some feelings for Kurt. For the life of him he couldn’t understand why. Blaine knew nothing of the man, other than he was the most breathtaking man he had ever laid eyes on, he himself could be a contestant yet instead he trained them, it was something Blaine found to be a mystery and Blaine was sure that was his main reason he was attracted to the other man. 

Blaine loved a good mystery, a puzzle to figure out and that was exactly what Kurt was. He knew that Kurt was the way he was for a reason but he just wanted to find out what that reason truly was, it was like the man couldn’t decide whether it was acceptable to be nice to Blaine or not. And despite it all Blaine just wanted to get to know the man, but it was hard when he had to be professional, he had a job to do after all, and he felt that was the cause of all of his problems.

Sighing, Blaine ran his fingers through his curls, leaning down to the ledge of the tub to grab his bottle of two-in-one shampoo, squirting a bit in his palm and lathering it into his hair. He quickly finished his shower, trying to keep his mind on task so that he could head down to the lobby for breakfast.

Grabbing one of the generic white towels from the rack he dried himself off, before remembering he hadn’t brought any clothes in the room with him. Sighing, Blaine wrapped his towel around his waist and left the bathroom a cloud of steam following him from the room.

Running his free hand through his damp curls Blaine padded to his suitcase, hoping that by ignoring Sebastian the other man would do the same, but luck wasn’t on Blaine’s side it seemed. 

“Damn, New Jersey.” Sebastian growled, his eyes roaming over Blaine’s bare torso. “Have you ever considered just becoming a Chippendale? Because you could rock that.” 

“It’s never crossed my mind.” Blaine mumbled grabbing a simple outfit that he could wear for the day that he could move in for their second and final dance rehearsal. 

“Well, think about it… because I sure as hell will.” Sebastian purred.

Blaine was about to tell his roommate to keep his eyes in his head when a knock on the door stopped him. Blaine glanced at his attire then back at Sebastian to the door.

Seeming to take pity on Blaine, Sebastian went to get the door giving Blaine long enough to slip quickly into his underwear. 

“Well, if isn’t the king of the fairies.” Sebastian drawled.

“Fuck off meerkat and get out of my way, I need to talk to Blaine.” Kurt’s voice said, full of venom.

“Put the claws away Hummel, I’m not into that sort of thing.” Sebastian chuckled, stepping aside so Kurt who was carrying a garment bag could get into the room. 

“I’m more likely to have sex with a woman before I touched you Sebastian, so stop acting like you are a gift to all men.” Kurt snapped, giving Blaine a quick smile as he placed the bag on Blaine’s bed. “Also, Hunter says to check your damn phone he wants you to go see him before breakfast.”

Sebastian sighed, moving to his bed to grab his cardigan and his cell. “Well gentleman, don’t get to hot and heavy while I’m gone, I would hate to miss it.” Sebastian winked leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open, in only his underwear with a flush on his cheeks.

“God, I hate him.” Kurt mumbled, unzipping the bag he had brought. “So I was up all night sewing this, so I hope it fits.”

“All night?” Blaine asked, watching as Kurt pulled out a simple black suit.

“I had inspiration,” Kurt shrugged, holding it out for Blaine to see. “So what do you think?”

Blaine paused; looking at the suit he felt that it was a trick question, since all he saw was black simple fabric. “Honestly, it just looks like a black suit to me.”

“You are the worst gay man ever.” Kurt joked, placing it on the bed again. “Try it on really quickly so I can make alterations.”

Nodding, Blaine slipped the pants off the hanger and pulled them on, then shrugged the jacket on his bare shoulders. “I suddenly feel like I’m in a bad porno.”

Kurt laughed, shaking his head while signaling Blaine to turn in a circle, which Blaine did. “Is it too tight anywhere?” He asked, which Blaine took as a sign to stop spinning. 

Swinging his arms and squatting to make sure his pants didn’t split Blaine smiled when he shook his head. “Nope, I don’t know how you do it Kurt but once again it’s a perfect fit.”

“It’s a talent.” Kurt smiled taking the jacket Blaine handed to him, a blush rising on his cheeks when Blaine caught him starring at his chest.

Mindlessly Blaine slid out of the pants as well smiling to himself that Kurt was ogling his back. "So what's this suit for?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's bashful face. 

"It's for evening wear." Kurt simply said, taking the pants from Blaine and replacing it in the hanger as he did for the jacket. "I thought something simple, rather than flashy would catch the eye of the judges."

"Kurt," Blaine frowned, placing a hand under the other man’s chin, an intimate gesture he knew was inappropriate but not caring in the least. "You do understand I'm not here to actually win the pageant."

"I know that." Kurt said pulling back from Blaine and rolling his eyes. "But we at least have to look like you are trying. Otherwise it will look suspicious." He shrugged. 

"You are still enjoying this a bit too much.” 

Kurt paused in zipping up the garment bag, glancing at Blaine with his big blue eyes. "Fashion is my life Blaine.” Kurt said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kurt’s posture screamed at Blaine to drop it, but the FBI agent in him wanted to prod to know more, know Kurt’s backstory, but more than anything Blaine wanted to stay in Kurt’s good graces so he dropped it hoping that he could learn more about him later.

“You should get dressed.” Kurt mumbled, looking everywhere but at Blaine. Going so far as to keep his attention completely fixated on the zipper of the garment bag. 

Blaine chuckled seeing the blush touching Kurt’s cheeks. “I’m sure I’m not the first naked man you’ve seen.” He joked, inserting his earpiece again, tapping at it until he heard Artie’s voice telling him to cut out that noise and to let him sleep for another twenty minutes.

Kurt’s attention snapped up to Blaine his eyes comically wide and his mouth hanging open. “You aren’t naked.” Kurt squeaked, his cheeks turning a brighter crimson. “You have underwear on.” He mumbled his eyes glancing down to Blaine’s briefs then jolting back up to Blaine’s eyes when he chuckled.

“So I do.” Blaine grinned, eyeing Kurt’s perfect outfit, how his black skinnies looked to be painted on his long legs and his emerald shirt hugged his lean torso and strong shoulders. But he took pity on poor Kurt who looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. 

“You know you sure are full of yourself.” Kurt chuckled a bit of edge to his voice but he was still amused.

Blaine shrugged, grabbing his jeans. “I never used to be. But then you made me look like a model, so according to Puck I should work it.”

“And do you always listen to Puck?” Kurt asked sitting on the edge of Blaine’s unmade bed. 

Blaine shook his head. “I only listen to him when he’s in charge.”

Kurt laughed at that. “Is he in charge often?”

“No, the power goes to his head.” Blaine said, shimmying into his dark wash jeans, jumping a bit to get them over his hips. “Holy shit Hummel, I don’t think I’m going to fit into these jeans.”

“It’ll fit.” Kurt said offhandedly, grinning as Blaine struggled to get the pants on. “So, if he isn’t in charge often why is he in charge of this operation?” Kurt asked smiling at Blaine when he finally got his pants on as if to say I told you so. 

“It’s because I got desk duty.” Blaine grumbled, quickly zipping and buttoning up the jeans.  
“This is the oddest desk I’ve ever seen.”

“Puck was able to convince my boss to let me do ops.”

“Why did he need to be convinced?” Kurt asked.

“You are just full of questions.” Blaine laughed, shrugging into his black polo.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I was only curious. I wasn’t aware that wasn’t allowed.”

Blaine smiled, buttoning up his red cardigan. “I messed up my last assignment; I caused one of ours to be seriously injured because I didn’t follow orders.” He sighed. “So I got desk duty. I deserved worse.”

“Was he okay? Your co-worker?” Kurt asked his concern clear in his voice. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Blaine assured Kurt, touched by the other man’s concern for someone he had never meet.

“Non-fatal bullet wounds don’t keep us down for long.”

“Speaking of-”

“Oh no, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine grinned grabbing his thin billfold and tucking it into his back pocket. “If you get to have secrets, so do I.” Blaine winked, pulling his sash with his pin still attached over his shoulder.

“That’s no fair.” Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. “I’m sure it’s a very interesting story.”

“It is.” Blaine said, walking towards his suitcase where he hid his locked case containing his weapons. He mindlessly put in the eight digit combination and waited for the case to click open, looking at the perfectly cleaned silver that laid before him. 

“Holy shit.” Kurt breathed over his shoulder looking at the small arsenal that Blaine had in front of him. “What is all of this? You can’t think that this person you are chasing is that much of a threat, can you?” Kurt asked his eye’s following Blaine’s every movement as he checked his pistols. 

“We don’t know much about them. That’s why we are here instead of local authorities.” Blaine said sliding his knives under his jeans in his holsters.

“I really shouldn’t find this so- thrilling.” Kurt mumbled stepping back and shaking his head. “I should find the fact that you are tucking weapons under designer jeans terrifying, not sexy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine let the helm of his pants fall looking at Kurt. “Sexy?” Blaine repeated.

“Oh shut up.” Kurt snapped, waving his hands in the direction of Blaine’s helm, “Are those going to throw off your balance?”

“No, they are the same weight.” Blaine assured a flustered Kurt, shutting his case and ensuring it was locked properly.

“Good, come on we better get going before you get an even bigger ego because of my damn mouth.” Kurt grumbled, grabbing the garment bag on his way to the door. “You have a morning of dance and then you come back to me after lunch so we can get you ready for your first debut.”

Blaine took a big breath. “I think I would rather get shot-”

“You already have, not that I know the story but I’ve seen the scar.” Kurt grinned. “If you can survive that, you care more than capable of handling a dance rehearsal.”

“It’s not the dance rehearsal I’m worried about.” Blaine muttered for only his ears, while a swarm of nervous butterflies inhabited his stomach.

***

Dance rehearsal was much better today than it was the day before; Blaine had the moves down and even got a thumbs up from the quiet Jake and a pat on the back from Mike who said he looked like he was a natural.

Blaine knew it was said to boost his confidence, but he took the compliment with a smile. 

Jake was a quiet kid, he was a natural dancer and was kind to everyone, giving those that were less graceful on their feet silent and calm encouragement. 

Mike on the other hand was almost the opposite he was openly encouraging, as he instructed those that struggled with the number. He was incredible when you watched him dance, it was his gift to put it simply, and he loved it you could see it with every movement of his body, it was his life and it showed.

Sam turned out to be the most interesting kid Blaine had ever met. He was a great ball of energy that never seemed to stop. His enthusiasm for everything and everyone was contagious. Blaine found himself on a number of occasions during practice joining in on the blond’s antics, teasing Sebastian for ogling the other contestants butts, and being so positive about everything Blaine was sure the kid didn’t have a mean bone on his body.

Sebastian however was creepy, when he wasn’t watching the other men dance he was being a smart ass and a kiss up to their instructor who happened to be a handsome Latino man by the name of David Martinez who could move his hips like no one Blaine had ever seen before. Sebastian was just one contestant that Blaine couldn’t understand, so he made a mental note to do some more digging on his temporary roommate.

Once practice was done Blaine was genuinely exhausted, he was running on fumes and he was sure he was about to pass out at any moment. He was in a daze as Sam and Mike chatted amongst themselves leading the way to the lunchroom, his mind was in a fog and he was on auto pilot as he grabbed his plate and grabbed as much food as he dared from the buffet, ignoring the concerned look that Kurt shot his way from the other group of tables that the consultants sat at.

“So, Blaine.” Mike said, taking a sip from his iced tea and placing it on the table. “What’s your talent?” He asked, him and the rest of the table looking at him curiously. 

Blaine finished chewing the food in his mouth, glancing around the table at the expectant faces. “Why do you ask?” Blaine asked, wondering where this came from. 

Sam smiled, answering for Mike. “It’s just this is your first year. You’re a newbie, so everyone is obviously dying of curiosity.”

“It’s- well, it’s kind of a surprise.” Blaine shrugged, smiling apologetically. “But I guarantee it isn’t something lame, or at least I’m hoping it’s not.”

The others chuckled, all seeming to drop the subject as they began to talk about last night’s game. 

“Well I’m glad you decided to come.” Sam smiled, nudging Blaine with his shoulder while he reached for the pepper.

“Thanks Sam.” Blaine grinned, taking another helping of his mashed potatoes, enjoying the calming drone of those around him talking.

“So you will never guess what I just heard.” Sebastian’s voice said over Blaine’s head, grabbing the empty chair next to Sam. 

The table grew quiet, knowing that Sebastian had interesting news since he had a habit of being the pageant’s gossip, something Blaine had come to appreciate since he didn’t have to do much digging, Sebastian unknowingly did it for him.

“Oh come on Sebastian don’t tease us like this.” Rory pleaded.

“Calm down lucky charms.” Sebastian laughed. “I just talked to Schuester.” He whispered making the entire table lean in closer to hear what he had to say. “It’s true, the board has terminated his and Sue’s contract. They are done after this year.”

“That’s horrible.” Sam mumbled. “They’ve been here since the beginning of this pageant.”

“I know,” Sebastian frowned. “I mean they are kind of the life of this place. Especially since Schuester is a legend in the pageant.”

“Sorry.” Blaine interrupted. “Why is he a legend?” 

“He was one of the founders.” Jake explained. “If it weren’t for him we wouldn’t even be here. His nephew wanted to join a pageant and they wouldn’t let it happen so he basically started the fight club of male pageants, then it got popular and more main stream, so the Mr. America pageant became what it is today.”

“He sold the rights to the Miss America foundation.” Mike added. “That’s the only reason it’s even televised or popular.”

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Who’s his nephew?” He asked.

“He was the winner a couple of years ago, Jesse St. James.” Sebastian said. “Last I heard, he’s in New York trying to get a jig on Broadway.”

“So, they aren’t retiring them?” Blaine asked again.

“Not that I’ve heard from either of them. But honestly, Sue seems more worried about it than Will.” 

Sebastian shrugged. “You would think the man would be, since he created the damn thing.”

“He’s always been more clear-minded than Sue.” Sam suggested. “I mean maybe he thinks it’s time to just let it all go. He did what he needed to; Jesse got the crown a couple years in a row and he made this a major pageant. Maybe he’s ready to lay it all to rest.”

Blaine nodded with the others whose conversation turned to their big début later that night. Blaine however was thinking over this new information, Will and Sue were both starting to sound like they had a major issue with the pageant making them major suspects in Blaine’s books. What baffled him was that his back ground checks on the two came out completely clean, not none misdemeanour, he even had Zizes do a check for him in her crazy database and nothing came up, but that didn’t mean much in his line of work, even some of the most innocent people could be your suspect.

***

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice broke Blaine from his light slumber, shaking him. He smiled apologetically. “Hey, sorry but it’s time to get ready.”

Nodding, Blaine yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes, glancing at the other agents in the room who were working double time now that the pageant was actually starting in a few hours.

After Blaine had finished his lunch, Puck told him to meet in their room for a quick debriefing and to bring Kurt along so that he was aware of what was going to happen, or what could happen. 

Throughout it all Blaine was fighting to keep his eyes open. Something that Kurt caught on to because once the meeting was over he pulled Blaine aside and told him to have a nap. “I can’t have you pass out from exhaustion on the stage.” He had said, with a small shrug. “And I’m sure you can’t do your job properly either. So have a nap we have lots of time.”

So Blaine napped and it was one of the best naps he had had in ages. Stretching from his spot on the bed he walked over to Artie leaning on the back of his wheelchair to look at the monitor sitting in front of the other man. “Did you find anything?” He asked.

Artie frowned, taking his eyes off of the monitor to look up at Blaine. “Nothing yet, but I have Zizes doing a more thorough search on both Schuester and Sylvester, as well as the pageant board members. I also asked her to see what she can find on the pageant members, and to send me anything she finds.”

Blaine nodded, clapping Artie on the back. “Thanks man.”

“No problem.” He smiled, nodding towards the door where Kurt was talking to Puck. “You should get going before Hummel commits murder.” Artie chuckled, smiling at Blaine’s confusion. “They’ve been talking while you were napping.”

“I better get going then.” Blaine agreed, glancing at the screen again. “Let me know what you find.”  
“You’ll be the first.” Artie assured him.

“Well, shall we?” Blaine asked Kurt, taking notice of the stiff posture both men were in. “Is everything okay?” He asked looking between the two of them.

“Everything is fine.” Kurt snapped at the same time Puck muttered “just fine.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows wondering what on earth these two were arguing about now. But before he could pry further, Kurt grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the door. “We better get going; I need to get you ready for the pageant.” He said, before turning a glare at Puck. “You’ll be there right? Because we need you there for the talent portion.”

“I’ll be there.” Puck assured Kurt, smiling towards Blaine. “Break a leg Blainey.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes at Puck’s nickname and following Kurt out the door.

“So, what was that all about?” Blaine asked, secretly enjoying the warmth of Kurt’s hand on his wrist.

“Nothing.” Kurt snipped, adjusting the shoulder bag he was carrying on his other arm. 

“Well, he got you upset somehow.” Blaine prodded glancing at Kurt’s face, which looked torn. “You know you shouldn’t take what Puck say’s to heart, he’s kind of an ass.” Blaine chuckled.

Kurt let go of Blaine as if he had been burned, pausing in the center of the hotel lobby to stare at Blaine before seeming to think better of saying something in the open before grabbing Blaine’s hand and dragging him out of the revolving doors of the hotel, so they could take one of the complementary cars to the venue. 

Once Kurt’s things were stowed in the trunk and both men were settled in the back seat of the black escalade, Kurt turned to face Blaine. “He’s not an ass, if you must know.” Kurt said, catching Blaine off guard.

“I’m sorry?”

“He’s looking out for you, not being an ass.” Kurt shrugged glancing away from Blaine to look out the tinted windows. “He’s only looking out for you.” Kurt whispered, awe and a hint of sorrow in his tone.  
“What are you talking about?” Blaine asked, glaring at the driver in the rear view mirror that was obviously eaves dropping. 

“He’s looking out for you.” Kurt repeated. “It’s sweet really, didn’t know he had it in him. Took him more for a take no prisoners kind of man, but it seems like I was wrong.” Kurt smiled.

“I’m still lost.” Blaine said, glancing back to the driver. “Will you stop eavesdropping and keep your eyes on the goddamn road?” He snapped at the driver who jumped a bit in his seat and turned his complete attention to the road. 

“Sorry.” Kurt chuckled to the other man, turning to smile at Blaine. “You know he will still be able to hear us right?”

“Seriously what did Puck say to you?” Blaine repeated, ignoring Kurt’s comment.

“Nothing really.” Kurt shrugged, obviously avoiding Blaine’s question.

“Kurt-”

“Blaine, drop it.” Kurt interrupted, his tone final. “It wasn’t anything to worry about, so drop it.”

Frowning Blaine crossed his arms and glared out the window at the people on the street. 

Blaine heard Kurt sigh and shift in his seat; he could feel Kurt’s blue gaze on him before he felt a warm pressure on his knee glancing down to see it was Kurt’s hand. “I’m sorry Blaine but I can’t tell you- not yet. Maybe later-”

“When later?”

Kurt sighed again. “I don’t know, but I’ll know when the right time is.” He squeezed Blaine’s knee in what Blaine knew was a reassuring way but it only made Blaine more frustrated and upset. 

“Whatever.” Blaine muttered jerking his knee away from Kurt, and turning his body away from Kurt resting his chin in his hand.

He knew he was acting childish, but Blaine was just sick of people leaving him in the dark talking behind his back, he had enough of that in his childhood thank you very much. Just knowing that Puck of all people was doing that to him, with the man Blaine was trying to deny he had any emotional feelings towards was frustrating to say the least. But then his relational side of his brain was telling him he was acting like a brat, he was a FBI agent for god sake and he was acting like a twelve year old, during a case no less. 

Sighing Blaine chanced a look to Kurt who was holding his hand as if Blaine had burned it, it made Blaine’s heart ache to see such a look on Kurt’s face. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, smiling sincerely at Kurt whose head jerked up at Blaine’s words. “I just really hate being left in the dark about things…especially when I’m working.”

Kurt nodded rubbing his hands on his skinny jeans. “It’s nothing bad I promise.” Kurt smiled, letting out a laugh. “We seem to have a lot of these-” he hesitated seeming to look for the right word “-conversations.”

Blaine chuckled. “Seems so, not the best way to start a relationship.” Noticing Kurt’s eyes get bigger for a moment. “Work relationship, I mean.” Blaine hastily added, feeling his heart plummet when Kurt agreed looking back out the window. Leaving the two of them to sit in silence for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

“What is that?” Blaine asked, watching Kurt move in the mirror as he rummaged through his kit. 

“It’s makeup Blaine.” Kurt sighed, smiling secretly to himself. 

“I’m not wearing makeup.”

“Yes, you are.” Kurt said squirting a nude colour cream on his hand and dabbing a brush in the tinted cream.

“Blaine, everyone else here is wearing foundation.” Kurt said waving his hand at the other contestants that were all sitting in similar chairs and indeed putting makeup on their faces. “I’m not asking you to put on lipstick and dress in drag, so shut up and let me put it on.”

“Fine.” Blaine huffed, not wanting to cause a scene when the others were doing the same. It wasn’t helping that the voices in his ear were making ridiculous comments.

Kurt smiled triumphantly, brushing the foundation onto his face. “So today is just the preliminaries.”

Kurt whispered for only Blaine to hear. “We just have the introductions which includes the opening number and then the first talent portion, then you will be all for tonight.” 

Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with hope in his eyes. “Does that mean I get to sleep tonight?”

Kurt chuckled. “For a little bit yes, then I’ll be sending Puck to get you again I have to prep you for the Q and A portion.”

“Like that will take long.” Puck’s voice said. “All you have to talk about is world peace and then you will be done with it.”

Blaine choked on a laugh, clearing his throat to mask the odd sound he had just made.

“Do I even want to know?” Kurt asked placing the brush down on their designated vanity, and grabbing a wipe to get the excess foundation off of his hand.

“Puck is just said something funny.” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing some hair gel and rubbing it into his fingertips. “So I don’t want to know then.” Kurt smiled, getting ready to attempt taming Blaine’s unruly curls.

“I think you’re going to need more gel.” Blaine said, watching Kurt through the mirror as he ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. 

Kurt’s paused, his attention that was on Blaine’s curls now completely fixated on Blaine’s eyes. “I won’t need more.” Kurt assured him, continuing with his styling, completely ignoring Blaine rolling his own eyes. 

With practiced finger’s Kurt took the usually unruly curls and made them into perfect ringlets, they were so good Blaine was almost certain that Kurt had to have made some sort of pagan sacrifice to get them to cooperate as they were because Blaine had never seen them look that good in his life.

“Perfect.” Kurt said smiling at Blaine through the mirror.

“Fifteen minutes, Gentleman.” An unknown male voice called, through the room causing a flurry of movement as people rushed to finish what they were doing.

“Good thing we didn’t come any later.” Kurt said, more to himself while he watched the other men in the room run around with their heads cut off, rushing to finish getting ready. 

Blaine fidgeted in his seat, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. It was like he was back in high school all over again, waiting for his first curtain call. The butterflies were going insane in his stomach, he was starting to worry he was going to throw up what little food he had left in his system. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice jolted Blaine from his mini meltdown. “Please tell me you aren’t about to throw up.” He groaned.

“I’m fine, just a bit nervous.” Blaine said, hoping the blush he could feel on his cheeks was covered by the foundation on his face. 

Kurt sighed, his face becoming softer. “Come with me.” Kurt said, moving through the crowded room, not even pausing to make sure Blaine was following him. 

Blaine quickly weaved his way through the room apologizing a couple of times when he accidently bumped into someone, but he followed Kurt through the people until he was in a dark alcove with Kurt a curtain hiding them mostly from view. 

“Damn, Anderson.” Puck said as the other agent’s chuckled around him. “Hummel is pretty straight forward. Remember, the safe sex talk we had in training.”

Blaine ignored him. He didn’t need Puck to be planting other thoughts in his head at the moment when it felt like his heart was taking residence in his throat.

“I have no idea why you seem to look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kurt said, watching Blaine in the obstructed light that was filtering into the tiny space. “But you will do fine.” Kurt assured him, placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine groaned. “I don’t know why I’m like this-”

Kurt shrugged, his hands dropping to his sides, much to Blaine’s dislike. “Stage fright happens to all performers.”

“It’s just performance anxiety, Blainey.” Puck added. “Don’t, worry I’m sure Kurtie will talk you through it.”

“Fuck you.” Blaine mumbled, freezing when he saw Kurt’s shocked and hurt expression. “Oh no! Not you Kurt, Puck was being an idiot.” Blaine explained waving his hands in the hopes they could help him explain.

Understanding dawned in Kurt’s eyes, holding up his hand to silence Blaine’s ramblings. “It’s fine, Blaine. I keep forgetting about your multiple personalities.” Kurt joked, adjusting Blaine’s sash his eyes never leaving the pin that was sitting there. Kurt leaned in so his face was level with the camera. 

“You better get your ass here soon Puckerman, or else you will have hell to pay.” Kurt threatened, giving a cute innocent smile despite the threat that he gave.

“The man may not have a gun, but damn is he terrifying.” Puck said. “Tell him I’m on my way.”

Blaine quickly relayed the message, and was pleasantly surprised by Kurt’s bell like laughter.

They both were quiet for a time both lost in their thoughts, until the same male voice from earlier called that there was ten minutes till they were to be on stage meaning Blaine had to join the others in lining up to enter stage right. 

“Well, this is it.” Kurt smiled, working out the wrinkles in Blaine’s suit, and adjusting his sash yet again.

Blaine simply nodded to sacred to open his mouth, now that the fluttering feeling in his stomach was back. 

“Blaine.” Kurt said, drawing Blaine’s attention to Kurt’s beautiful face. “You will do fine. You know what to do, we practiced for hours last night, your body will remember.”

Blaine nodded, swallowing his nerves as best he could but the sinking feeling in his stomach just wouldn’t die down, and Kurt seemed to notice.

“You have nothing to be worried about Blaine.” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hands in his own slender ones. “You are a FBI agent, if anything whatever happens on that stage is nothing compared to what you are really here for. You are here to save lives, so take that confidence and show the world you are proud of what you do and more importantly who you are. If you do that they can’t help but fall in love with you.” Kurt shrugged, pulling Blaine in close in what could almost be called a hug.

Blaine relaxed into the embrace, feeling at ease for a moment until he stiffened in surprise when he felt Kurt’s lips on his cheek, in a brief blink-and-you-miss-it kiss.

“I know you can do this.” Kurt whispered leaning back and smiling at a frozen Blaine. “Now go line up with the others. I’ll be watching from the sidelines.”

A dazed Blaine left their little alcove, forcing himself to not touch the tingling spot on his cheek as he made his way to the line that was already forming. 

“There you are Blaine.” Sam called waving like an excited golden retriever, he like everyone else, including Blaine was dressed handsomely in simple black suits, and button downs, their sashes clearly sanding out over their suits.

“Hey, Sam.” Blaine smiled, patting Sam on the shoulder as he slid in line behind him. “You ready?” Blaine asked.

Sam gave a nervous smile, “I’ve never done something so big before.” He mumbled.

“You’ll do great. Just be your charming self and they’ll fall in love with you.” 

“You think so?” Sam asked his smile becoming brighter.

“I know so.” Blaine smiled back clapping him on the back. 

“Thanks.” 

Blaine nodded, his confidence growing in helping the young man feel more secure, Kurt’s advice finally sinking in.

“We are on in two minutes.” The man said again, checking his list as he wandered up the line.

Blaine took this time to get into a good mindset, keeping his mind on the task at hand. Before he knew it the lights on the stage went out and sue and will were walking in from stage left, talking about the founding of the pageant and how it deferred from the Miss America pageant, in ways Blaine and the rest of the men in line with him could care less about. 

Soon the line started to move as Will and Sue introduced them briefly it was a lengthy process yet it felt like it was only seconds before Sam was walking out from the wings and into the spot light. 

“This is you kid.” Arties voice said. “Make us proud.”

Blaine took a calming breath and at the tech’s nod Blaine walked into the bright lights of the stage, where Sue was introducing him. “Now join me in welcoming the handsome contestant from the garden state, Blaine Lee Freebush. Mr. New Jersey is studying at Rutgers University to be a gynecologist. He enjoys long jogs and reading, and is an avid supporter of programs for under privileged youth. Mr. New Jersey!”

Blaine froze mid stride, smiling as part of the audience erupted in applause. Glancing at Sue who smiled charmingly back at him, then out into the audience that he couldn’t see.

But the laughter he could hear in his ear told him all he needed to know. Blaine was going to kill them later, like he would ever be a gynaecologist.

Gaining back what was left of his composure, Blaine continued to finish his walk smiling at the crowd, listening to the polite cheers from the audience, which seemed so much more excited than he expected.

When the last contestant was called onto the stage the music for their number started and Blaine let his muscles remember the dance moves he had learned in such a short time. He may not have been as good as Mike or Jake, but at least he was keeping his own in the back of the group, none would know the wiser if he screwed up.

The cheers that rang though the auditorium was defining when they finished their number, every one of them panting and smiling at the audience. They were then dismissed to head backstage to get ready for the next portion.

Once he was safely across the stage and out of the camera’s lens he dropped his smile. “You are all dead.” He hissed, hearing another bout of laughter in his ear.

“Your face was priceless.” Artie chuckled. “Puck’s going to want to see that later.”

Before Blaine could give them another threat Kurt had pushed his way towards Blaine. “You did great.” He smiled. 

Blaine grinned from Kurt’s praise. “Thanks.”

“Come on.” Kurt said gesturing for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine did his best to stick close to Kurt, but the commotion in the room caused him to lose Kurt a few times but the other man would pause and wait for Blaine to catch up whenever that happened. 

Once they were back at his dressing table Kurt handed him a garment bag. “Here is your outfit for the talent portion, and this one is Puck’s.” Kurt said handing him another slightly larger bag. “Speaking of, where is the idiot?”

“He just got passed security.” Finn’s voice said which Blaine relayed to Kurt.

“Good. Find him and get yourselves ready you have about twenty minutes but I need to get him ready for the camera so find him and make sure he gets dressed, and then bring him back to me.” Kurt instructed, nodding for Blaine to leave.

Blaine rushed to find Puck in all of the madness that was back stage. There were men frantically getting ready for going on stage, some changing in the middle of the room, not even slightly worried about where they were, something Blaine would normally do but under the circumstances that he had knife holsters on it would likely be a really bad idea. Other contestants began to start warming up for their performances, some stretching their limbs like Mike and Jake did over in a corner both laughing and smiling together. 

Others like Sebastian and Rory, got there instruments tuned, stretching their fingers and working on their breathing. Sam on the other hand stood in front of one of the full length mirrors talking to himself in hushed tones. It was these guys that Blaine had no idea what their talent was, but he was sure it would be interesting.

Focusing on the task at hand Blaine kept looking for the obviously lost Puck. He kept his ears open for any sound of him but with all of the excitement and nervous chatter and practicing it was a chore even hearing one’s own thoughts. Blaine was relieved when he finally caught sight of the familiar face that was looking in vain for Blaine himself. 

Raising his hand he called out for Puck, earning a grin when he was spotted.

“Damn this place is packed.” Puck said when he was finally within earshot.

Blaine shrugged. “Well there is a lot of stuff that is done behind the scenes.”

“That is why you are here.” Puck smiled, nudging Blaine. “So, how are things?”

“Nothing new.” Blaine informed him keeping his voice low so no one could over hear them. “Everyone has been so busy this afternoon getting ready, there hasn’t been any time for gossip.”

Puck nodded, as he followed Blaine to the small changing area that was provided for the contestants. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Blaine handed Puck his garment bag, and pulled him into the largest of the rooms so they could talk while they changed.

Pulling the latch of the small room closed Blaine turned to look at Puck. “I feel like I’m not doing a damn thing.” Blaine sighed, unzipping the garment bag to reveal what looked like a martial arts gi but it was so colourful Blaine wasn’t so sure until he had pulled it off of the hanger.

“Blaine, you are doing exactly what we need you to do.” Puck said, starting to work on the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt, letting the fabric fall from his shoulders when he had finished. 

“All I do is prance around.” Blaine whined. “I know I’m doing what is asked of me, being an extra set of eyes, but I just feel so out of my element.”

“Well you kind of are.” Puck chuckled. “I mean, less than two days ago you were basically a homeless man.”

Blaine turned his back to Puck and quickly undressed, giving both of them some privacy. Slipping into the rich blue gi that Kurt had made for him, Blaine listened closely to the shuffling of fabric behind him, so he knew when would be safe to face Puck again. 

“Hummel has some crazy skills.” Puck said, putting a hand on Blaine’s right shoulder. “Anyways you’re doing great. You’ve already given us some leads that we are looking into; you are doing more than you know. So just keep on the case and stop worrying.”

Blaine turned, smiling at the dark red colour of the gi his friend wore, Puck was right Kurt was really skilled. “I feel like I’m just not doing anything.” Blaine continued tying the simple black belt. “I have all of these skills and training, and here I am dressing in monkey suits and dancing around every day.”

“Which is the job Blaine. We are the job you know that.” Puck said cocking his head to the side to scan Blaine. “You’ve never had this problem before with being under cover. What’s really going on?”

Blaine froze, looking at Puck with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Is this sudden frustration about the case really about the case or is it something else?” Puck reiterated with a look of understanding on his face.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Blaine huffed, grabbing both garment bags a bit more forcefully than was necessary. He wanted to avoid this conversation as much as possible he did not want to have to deal with Puck teasing him about his feelings for Kurt.

“Is this about Hummel?”

“It’s about the case.” Blaine snapped, fighting with the latch on the door. It was like the damn thing wanted Puck to taunt him. 

“I’m not so sure; I see how you look at him.”

Blaine glared at Puck, shaking the latch again. “And how would you know that? You’re watching through a damn camera.”

Puck had a proud smile on his face. “I don’t need to see your face to know you think he’s a hot piece of ass.”

Blaine gapped at Puck, wishing he could punch the smug look on his face. Thank god he would be able to in a few minutes. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Blaine lied, breathing a sigh of relief when the undeniable click of the latch releasing from the lock reached Blaine’s ears.

“Blaine, not that it’s any of my business-”

“You’re right, it isn’t.” Blaine said, trying to keep his voice down so that he wouldn’t gain any unwanted attention. “So just drop it.” Blaine pleaded, he didn’t want to deal with the teasing no matter how good natured it was. Especially since Blaine was trying to push his feelings aside.

“Fine I’ll drop it. For now.” Puck simply said, smiling at Blaine. “I like him though, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” Blaine mumbled, leading the way back to his station, a smile playing on his lips.

***

Kurt made quick work of Puck’s appearance hitting the agent on the shoulder when he said there was no way in hell Kurt was going to put makeup on him. In the end Kurt won out putting the foundation on Puck’s scowling face. Puck’s hair was a quick fix since all Kurt had to do was put a bit of styling putty in.

The time seemed to fly by, because before Blaine knew it he was being given a five minute standby call. 

Kurt walked with the two of them to the wings, whispering encouraging words to Blaine ensuring him that he would do fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

Applause hit Blaine’s ears indicating the end of the previous act. He was quickly given a head set to wear and was pushed out by Kurt. 

The cheers from the audience made his ear piece whistle slightly. Blaine smiled and waved until he made centre stage where everyone quieted and waited in anticipation. 

Taking a big breath Blaine centered himself and became increasingly glad the bright lights on him obscured his view of the large crowd.

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. As you can all see my portion of the program explaining my talent was left blank.” Blaine began, smiling charmingly to the crowd and the camera that followed his every move. It was moments like these Blaine was relieved he was involved in theater in school, once he was on stage all of his nerves disappeared. “So to curb everyone’s curiosity I will be doing a small segment on self defense, something I feel everyone should have. But in order to do so I will have to invite my dear friend-” Blaine paused suddenly remembering he couldn’t use Puck’s real name so he worked quickly on his feet. 

“Noah Lott.”

He grinned joining everyone else in their applause, as Puck awkwardly waved, rubbing at the back of his neck till he was standing next to Blaine. 

“Alright, so I am going to show you a few basic self defense moves that anyone can do, with little strength required in order to do the most damage on your assailant giving you plenty of time to get away.”

Blaine got into his fighting stance, to show Puck he was ready, Puck rushed towards him in a frontal assault and Blaine’s instinct kicked in he quickly hit Puck with the heal of his palm. Relieved when he didn’t hear the other man’s nose break.

Puck let go immediately clutching his hand to his nose, and cursing under his breath with a number of mentions of his name.

Helping a groaning Puck, Blaine continued to explain what was to come next but as he got back into his stance he waited getting ready to do his next demonstration where he would throw Puck over his shoulder, but nothing came. He looked behind him to see Puck further away than he was before, looking extremely unsure.

“It seems that Noah is a bit scared. Let’s give him a round of applause.” Blaine smiled, watching Puck blush when the cheers began.

Blaine smiled reassuringly to Puck, turning this back to the other man. Squaring his shoulders Blaine got into a good strong stance with his legs shoulder width apart. He then began to explain what to do in as much detail as he could, following with a demonstration which had Puck flung over his shoulder and onto the floor with a loud thud. The crowd all groaning in pain with Puck, then clapping enthusiastically for Blaine.

“I have one more demonstration for you all before my time is up. I’m going to teach you all how to sing. S.I.N.G. this is an easy acronym to remember if you are forgetful. So I’ll have Noah come up from behind again and I will show you rather than explain.”

Taking his stance one last time, Blaine waited until the telltale weight of Puck’s body hit his back and then he let instinct kick in. All of this training was second nature to Blaine now, learning self defense when he was in junior high and then joining boxing after the Sadie Hawkins dance. 

Blaine then began to show the audience how to S.I.N.G. “Solar plexus.” Blaine said, elbowing Puck in the abdomen. “Instep.” stepping on Puck’s right foot, “Nose.” Hitting Puck with his elbow. “Groin!” Blaine shouted, hitting the other man right in the balls. Blaine both felt and heard Puck’s breath rush out of his body, Puck letting go of Blaine completely wondering off a bit to attempt to walk it off.

The audience started a boisterous applause, Blaine smiled gesturing to Puck to acknowledge him and the crowd got louder, Puck gave a small wave and a smile limping slightly to the wings of the stage. Blaine then bowed himself and thanked everyone.

“Well, that was terrifying!” Will chuckled, walking out to the middle of the stage and draping his arm over Blaine’s shoulder. “Thank you Blaine for that informative performance.”

Blaine gave a charming smile. “You are very welcome, Will.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, let’s give Blaine another round of applause!” Will said, clapping along with the audience, while Blaine bowed once more and made his way off the stage waving and smiling as he went.

As soon as he was out of view Blaine stripped off his headset and handed it to one of the stagehands, with a quick thank you. And looked around for either Puck or Kurt, but they were nowhere to be found in the mass of bodies that congratulated him on his performance. 

“That was pretty impressive.” Kurt smiled, pressing off of the wall he was leaning against a smile on his lips. 

“Thanks.” Blaine grinned, glancing around for Puck. “Where did Puck go?”

Kurt laughed, flushing when he was hushed from the stagehands. Mumbling his apologies Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him towards the holding room so he could speak freely. 

“He said he was going to sit down and nurse his wounds but I honestly think he’s just trying to keep some semblance of pride.” Kurt chuckled, releasing Blaine’s hand when they were out of the throng of people.

“You really beat him up out there.”

Pushing his disappointment aside when Kurt let go of his hand, Blaine’s thought’s went immediately to Puck as he worried about if his friend was injured or not. He had tried as he might to not hit him with, as much force as he would normally do during sparing but when Blaine got into the zone there was no guarantee that he wasn’t unintentionally hurting his friend.

Rounding the corner where Blaine’s vanity station was, both men stopped when they saw that the chair was empty and that their cloth bags were strewn across the aisle.

Glancing at Blaine, Kurt asked. “What the hell happened here? I mean there is no need for him to throw a damn tantrum.”

Shrugging Blaine pressed his ear piece into his ear asking Artie who he knew was manning the equipment. 

“Where’s Puck?”

“He was going to change, was what he texted me.” Artie replied. “But that was about five minutes ago. Let me check the security cameras, see if I missed something.”

Blaine walked over to the chair noticing that both garment bags remained draped over the black leather. 

He looked to the contents spilled all over the floor, makeup and fabric thrown haphazardly as if to slow someone down. Frowning, Blaine took his phone out of his own bag that was still intact and snapped a few pictures, just for safe measure

Kurt walked up beside him, looking at the station then at Blaine’s furrowed brow. “Is everything okay?” He asked, his eyes drifting to Blaine’s hand which was unzipping Puck’s garment bag.

“His clothes are still here.” Blaine said aloud, pausing when he saw Puck’s clothes still on the hanger.

“Maybe he went to the washroom.” Kurt said, confusion written all over his face at Blaine’s serious expression.

“Maybe.” Blaine breathed, pausing when Artie’s voice rang loud and clear.

“The cameras show that there was someone digging in your stuff, Puck caught them when he was walking in, and chased him down. He doesn’t have a weapon.” 

“Shit.” Blaine cursed, smiling at a confused and concerned Kurt. “You stay here.” Blaine said. “I’ll go check and see if he’s in the washroom.”

“I’ll come with you.” Kurt said, stepping over the fallen objects to join Blaine.

“No.” Blaine said sternly, feeling guilty when Kurt winced at his tone of voice. “Kurt, just stay here.” 

Blaine said calmly handing Kurt his cell. “The code is 5121. If I am not back in fifteen minutes call Artie, and tell him I need backup.”

Kurt’s eyes were huge, fear becoming evident in his posture. “Am I in danger?” Kurt whimpered, glancing around the room before his startled eyes landed on the pistol that Blaine grabbed from the holster behind his back.

Blaine ignored Kurt’s question. “Just stay here, okay?”

At Kurt’s nod, Blaine walked briskly towards the bathroom keeping his ears on alert for anything, his gun at the ready. 

The backstage halls were eerily quiet as Blaine wandered down them, glancing into open rooms for any sign of Puck. But he was having no such luck.

Finally reaching the nearest bathroom, Blaine opened the door cautiously listening for anything, when he heard two male voices one of which sounded undeniably like Puck.

“Puckerman?” Blaine called, turning around the wall to see Puck holding another man against the wall with his hands behind his back.

“Hey man, good timing.” Puck smiled, pushing the man back against the tiled wall as he attempted to escape Puck’s hold. 

“Who’s your friend?” Blaine asked, pointing to the man that was wearing an awful lot of pink for a middle aged man.

“This handsome devil is Sandy Ryerson.” Puck grinned.

“And you have him pinned against the wall because…?” Blaine asked, putting away his gun since Puck had the situation under control.

“HE’S INSANE!” Ryerson yelled, his eyes bugging out of his head slightly.

“He was looking in our stuff.” Puck growled, glaring at the man.

Blaine sent a questioning look to Puck. “Looking in our stuff?” At Puck’s nod Blaine looked more closely at the man. “Why would you be looking in our stuff Mr. Ryerson?” Blaine asked taking on the good cop persona since Puck was physically being the bad cop. 

“I wasn’t!”

“Don’t lie to us! I caught your grubby little hands going through our bags.” Puck hissed in Ryerson’s ear changing his hold on the man so his forearm was against the man’s neck while he held Ryerson’s wrists in his free hand.

“Mr. Ryerson, let me make this easier for you.” Blaine smiled sweetly, “Puck here will not be letting you go until you tell us what you were doing going through our bags so do you mind telling me what is going on?”

“I was dropping something off.” He said, whimpering when Puck tightened his hold on his wrists.

“What?” Blaine asked raising an eyebrow at Puck. 

“Just a note! It was just a note!” he cried, looking at Blaine, “Please, it was just a note that someone asked me to drop off there.”

“Who?” Puck asked, pressing the crying man against the wall again.

“I don’t know! I’ve never seen them before.”

“Can you remember what they look like?” Blaine asked hoping the man did.

“Kind of-“

“Good.” Blaine smiled at the man before turning his attention back to Puck. “You take care of him, bring him to a sketch artist, and I’ll go get this note.”

“Who’s the head of this case?” Puck joked, easing up on Ryerson but still keeping a firm grip on the other man. 

“You, oh promoted one.” Blaine joked, rolling his eyes at Puck.

“That’s right. But go do what you said, I got him, just tell Abrams to send Hudson down.”

“He’s on his way.” Artie said, just as Blaine was about to ask. “Also your little exchange is all on tape, and local authorities will be containing him for us so we can ask him more questions.”

Blaine relayed his message noticing how Ryerson’s face paled when he heard he was going to be arrested. 

“But I didn’t do anything!” He shouted, glancing between the two agents.

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Puck said as Blaine left the room, walking briskly back to where he had left Kurt, hoping the area was still verily empty since the other contestants would likely be watching from the wings.

He was very pleased when he saw that Kurt was sitting in the same spot he had left him, Blaine’s cell phone clutched against his chest, his eyes darting around the room. 

“Blaine!” Kurt breathed all of the tension in his body leaving for a moment until he caught sight of Blaine’s serious face.

“Stay there, Kurt.” Blaine said pointing at the chair Kurt was moving to get out of.

Kurt plopped himself down pulling his legs up towards his chest. “What’s going on?” He asked, watching Blaine grab the closest bag and begin rummaging inside for a note.

“Puck found someone looking though our stuff.” Blaine mumbled, grabbing the next bag and looking though its contents and not finding anything in it either.

“Someone was in our stuff?” Kurt asked quietly, his face pale when Blaine looked at him.

“It’s fine Kurt. He’s in our custody,” Blaine assured a shaken Kurt. “I’m just looking for the note he said he left.”

Nodding Kurt stayed quiet watching Blaine intently as he looked through the bags, finally finding it in the last one he looked in. 

“It’s always in the last place you look.” Artie said when Blaine pulled out a vanilla envelope. “Also Ryerson is in custody now, Puck and Hudson accompanied him to the station, he’s left you in charge.”

“Thanks Artie.” Blaine replied, glancing at the envelope in his hands. “Get out a kit for me, I want to have a look at it myself once I’m finished here.”

“Sure thing.” Artie replied before he went silent again.

Sighing, Blaine laid the envelope on the vanity table knowing he couldn’t open it until he had the proper equipment at his disposal so he wouldn’t tamper with the evidence. 

“So, Puck’s okay?” Kurt asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt, really looking at him this time, now that he wasn’t in such a one-track mindset. The poor man looked utterly frightened, his skin pale and his eyes glassy with unshed tears. Blaine’s heart sank. He had never wanted to cause such a reaction in Kurt, but he knew that once he was in his agent mode he hardly saw people’s reactions unless it was necessary for a case.

Smiling, Blaine reached out for Kurt’s hand leaving it up to Kurt if he wanted to accept it or not.   
A sigh of relief escaped Kurt’s lips when their skin touched even in such a simple gesture. “Is Puck alright?” Kurt asked again, staring intently at Blaine.

“He’s fine.” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand in a comforting way. 

Kurt gave a small smile, clutching at Blaine’s hand a bit tighter as if it was the only thing that was grounding him. 

“Come here.” Blaine said, pulling Kurt from the chair and engulfing him in a hug, their hands still clasped between their bodies.

Kurt completely relaxed in Blaine’s arms, snuggling his nose in the crook of Blaine’s neck, the proximity and the warmth of Kurt’s breath on his neck causing shivers to run down Blaine’s spine. Blaine held Kurt close, rubbing soothing circles on the other man’s back hoping this closeness would calm the man.

“Better?” Blaine whispered, hoping this proximity didn’t cause any awkwardness between them. 

Blaine felt Kurt’s nod against his neck before he heard Kurt’s shaky breath. “You scared me half to death.” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s skin, gripping Blaine a little tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine apologized. “But this is kind of what I do, Kurt. I know what I’m doing.”

Kurt sighed leaning away so he could see Blaine’s face. “Still doesn’t mean it isn’t scary when you pull a gun out of your pants and run off. I mean I don’t even understand where you hid that, it’s not like I made your clothes to accommodate that!”

Blaine chuckled. “Kurt, does it really matter where I hide my gun?”

“I guess not.” Kurt shrugged, looking intently at Blaine’s eyes for a moment, before a blush rose on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, Kurt stepped gently out of Blaine’s embrace much to Blaine’s displeasure the only remaining touch being their hands which Kurt still gripped tight. 

Sighing Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine’s hand, which Blaine reluctantly let go.

“We should clean this up and get you ready for the final number.” Kurt said looking behind him as people started to go to their stations to do the same thing.

Nodding Blaine and Kurt did just that, Kurt attempting to start conversation but Blaine’s mind was elsewhere his answers short and to the point.

Eventually Kurt gave up a frown creasing his brow, which Blaine felt bad for, but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts lingered on the contents inside the vanilla envelope.

***

After the final number, Blaine and Kurt quickly packed up their things and took the complementary shuttle back to the hotel in complete silence. Blaine’s mind fixated on the envelope he had securely in his bag clutched tightly to his chest. While Kurt stared out at the dark street entranced by the headlights passing by, lost in his own thoughts.

Once they were back at the hotel, they went their separate ways Kurt to his room to discard his things and Blaine to the field room where Artie had set up the equipment to open the letter without destroying evidence, all on the promise that Blaine would meet up with Kurt in an hour’s time to get ready for the next event. 

Blaine pulled out his key card swiping it over the sensor. The undeniable sound of a click and the green light indicated that he could enter the room. 

“Looking sharp, Anderson.” Artie chuckled, when Blaine entered the room. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, unfastening the lone button on his blazer and shrugging it off his shoulders, draping it over one of the many chairs they had been able to fit in the room. “You have everything set up?” He asked rolling up the sleeves of his purple and pink-checkered dress shirt. 

“It’s on the table there; I even cleaned off a space for you and everything.” Nixon said, from where he had just stepped out of the washroom drying his hands on a blindingly white hand towel. 

“Thanks.” Blaine smiled pulling the envelope out of his bag and placing it on the table Nixon had set up for him. 

Blaine got immediately to work ignoring the other two men that chattered away looking at their monitor screens.

It didn’t take Blaine long to do an initial check of the envelope for prints, sure that his own and Ryerson were likely among the prints he pulled. Carefully opening the seal of the letter Blaine reached inside and pulled out the letter that Ryerson said was inside.

It was written in a very similar way to the bomb threats that the pageant was receiving but there was something different about the way it was written, instead of it being ‘written’ in cut outs of capital letters, like the original letters were, this one was made completely of lowercase letters, words cut out rather than letters. But what worried Blaine the most was the two bolded words spelled completely in capital letters; Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed his head hanging and his hands clasped in a tight grip causing his knuckles to turn white. “I can’t believe this.” He mumbled looking up at Blaine for the first time since Nixon had escorted him into the room. “My stalker is the reason you are all here.”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Blaine said, trying to get all of the facts straight in his mind. “So you started getting anonymous letters when?” Blaine asked his arms crossed in front of him.

“About five months ago.” Kurt answered.

“And you never thought to report it?”

“I did. But it was all harmless at first.” Kurt shrugged, glancing that the three agents that stood around him. “Flattering really, it was just a couple of harmless anonymous letters. But then they started to get possessive about two months in. That’s when I got the police involved.”

“And why was that?” Nixon gently asked.

“They were starting to get a little creepy, possessive even.”

Blaine traded a glance with his fellow agents knowing where this was going since it was showing to be a classic case. Harmless letters becoming more possessive as time goes on, then the threats to those around the victim but they needed all of the facts. “How so?”

“I had a friend staying with me.” Kurt said, looking between all of them his hands still clasped in a tight grip. “That’s when the letters got- crazy, they started talking about beating people up and taking me away so that we could be together. I talked to my Dad and he told me to go to the police see what they could do. Which I soon found out it wasn’t very much, since they didn’t even have a suspect. But they assured me that they would keep an eye out for anything suspicious and they suggested I move, which I did but the letters never stopped, it’s like he knew where I was going. That’s when my dad suggested that I move back home but I don’t want this creep anywhere near my father, not with his health problems.”

“Did the police keep a copy of the letters?” Artie asked.

Kurt nodded. “They have the originals.”

“Awesome.” Artie said turning his chair back to the monitor and started typing “I’ll get Zizes to work her magic and see what she can get us.”

“Good idea.” Blaine agreed, turning his attention back to Kurt. “So you have no idea who could be doing this?”

“None.” Kurt shrugged. “I know it has to be someone close to me.”

“Not necessarily.” Nixon said. “It could just be an acquaintance, someone you’ve known for a short period of time that you no longer have as much contact with. It could be the catalyst that started it all.” He shrugged, glancing over at Blaine.

“It makes sense.” Blaine agreed, glancing at Kurt who looked a little lost. “Nixon focused on this kind of stuff in training.” He supplied Kurt, but it didn’t wipe the odd look off of Kurt’s face. 

“Do you think he’s the one threatening people?” Kurt asked directing the question at Blaine.

“It’s possible.” Blaine said with a shrug. “But the evidence makes me think it’s not related, or an accomplice at most.”

“That and until we asked you to help us you weren’t planning in joining the pageant this year were you?” 

Nixon asked, at the shake of Kurt’s head he continued. “Then I just think it is a coincidence that he’s suddenly shown up, he’s likely just following Kurt.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Kurt mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “If anything it makes things worse, doesn’t it?”

Blaine shrugged. “Not really, it just means we have a side case.”

“We can kill two birds with one stone so to speak.” Nixon smiled, clapping Blaine on the back affectionately. “Anyways, you guys better do whatever you need to do. I need to get this to the lab.” He said picking up the evidence that was sealed in an airtight plastic bag. “I’ll call you when Puckerman is back; we’ll let you know what those boys found out.”

“Thanks Nixon.” Blaine smiled, extending his hand out for Kurt. “Shall we?” He asked Kurt with a wink.  
Blushing Kurt placed his hand in Blaine’s a small smile on his lips. “We shall.”

***

Kurt rubbed at his eyes. “Blaine, stop being a pain, just answer these questions honestly that’s all you have to do.”

“I’m supposed to be Blaine Lee Freebush, aren’t I?”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret saying this, but yes you are.” Kurt said shuffling the queue cards in his hand.

“Then I need to be in character.” Blaine shrugged giving Kurt a smug grin.

“You honestly think Blaine Lee Freebush is an asshole?” Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine. “I imagined him more of a sweet young man who was interested in helping the world-”

“One vagina at a time according to his career choice.” Blaine smirked. 

“Oh my god! Really, Blaine?!” Kurt yelled, looking to the ceiling as if he was looking for some form of divine guidance.

“What? I just don’t think I need to infuse myself into this.”

“And why not?” Kurt asked crossing his legs, which were looking very sexy in Kurt’s skin tight pants.  
“I hardly let my closest friends know me, why would I let complete strangers know my inner most thoughts and feelings?”

“Because you need to make this believable.”

“I don’t need to pour out my soul out to millions of Americans just to make things believable.” Blaine reasoned.

“I’m not saying you have to tell them your darkest secrets because these are not the questions they are going to ask you. They are going to ask you things like what do you think that America needs most-?”

“Stronger laws on gun possession and harsher punishments for violent crimes.” Blaine said, pausing when he saw the look of surprise on Kurt’s face. “Oh, and world peace.” Blaine smiled as sweetly as he could.

Kurt rubbed at his eyes again. “You are being completely serious, aren’t you?” He stated more than asked.  
“Of course, it’s a major issue, I mean in my line of work it is-“

“Yes but you are a sophomore in University, you are not going to say an answer like that.” Kurt basically whined.

“Which means?” Blaine grinned, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest knowing he had won this argument.

“Fine!” Kurt groaned throwing his hands up in surrender. “You need to answer as Blaine Lee Freebush would.”

“I knew you would see it my way.” Blaine smiled, glancing around the empty auditorium that they were practicing in. The other agents were doing their search of the outdoor venue that was going to hold the next event in two nights, so Blaine and Kurt had the stage all to themselves; something that Blaine wasn’t sure if he was thankful for or not, since he had nothing to distract his eyes from lingering on Kurt for too long. 

Blaine just couldn’t figure it out but Kurt just looked so damn familiar to him it was distracting trying to find out how he knew the man or if he was just imagining things. But despite it all he sure as hell couldn’t fight the attraction and the growing fondness he had for the man after only knowing him for a few days. It was something out of a fairy tale, something he would have readily made fun of if it was someone else but the fact that it was happening to him made his feelings all the more confusing. 

Especially since he needed to keep a level head, because he was on a case, but a part of him wondered if it would be worth it to just follow these feelings and see where they led. 

“Okay let’s just do a few practice questions and see where this goes.” Kurt sighed, breaking Blaine from his thoughts. 

“Sure,” Blaine agreed knowing he should just do his best to embody his goody two shoes persona.

“Okay.” Kurt said looking though his cards, nibbling in his lower lip in thought. It was horribly distracting, it should be illegal for that attractive of a man to do such a thing. Blaine was going to look into making such a thing happen. “Oh here we go.” Kurt smiled. “What are your thoughts on six more states legalizing bills on marriage equality? Do you think the others should follow?”

“This is the question you chose?” Blaine chuckled.

“Just answer the question.” Kurt chastised, urging Blaine to answer. 

“Well, as a gay man-”

“Don’t say that.” Kurt interrupted, shrugging when he saw Blaine’s confusion. “It’s generally a bad idea, not all of the judges will be accepting of it.”

“But they are going to ask me what I think?” Blaine asked, finding the whole idea contradictory.

“Answering a question politically is different than, admitting you are involved.” Kurt sighed. “This entire portion is about how you answer a question.”

“You make it sound like we are committing a crime or something.” He paused thinking about his words, then understanding what he had just said. “But I guess some people would think just that.” Blaine sighed, returning Kurt’s sad smile.

“It’s the sad truth.” Kurt agreed.

“I think it’s a step forward.” Blaine said, his eyes on Kurt as he began to answer the question, Kurt had asked. “I think the fact that six more states have legalized same sex marriage is a huge step forward for America. This country has been always been about freedom and the fact that six more states have given same sex couples the freedom to love each other and show that to the world without worry is a major step in the right direction for America. I applaud the newest states for legalizing the marriage equality laws, and I do believe the rest should follow, based solely on the fact that love should not be seen as an illegal act just because an individual loves someone of the same gender. Love is a natural and pure emotion, why must we penalize people for feeling such a prized emotion, for feeling happy? It just doesn’t seem right…” Blaine paused feeling his emotions rise.

Kurt cleared his throat, a smile on his lips and tears glistening in his eyes. “And that is a perfect answer. You should consider politics, Anderson.” Kurt chuckled, dabbing at his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

“Politicians don’t get the cool toys.” Blaine joked, crossing his legs so that Kurt could see his leg holster.

“They’re also assholes.” Kurt smiled. “And I’m starting to notice you aren’t at all what I expected you to be, Agent.”

“Oh?” Blaine asked, smiling internally at how Kurt’s ears were turning a bit red.

Kurt hummed, taking a sip from his water bottle before he responded. “You just do the exact opposite of I think you are going to do.” He said placing the cap back on and gently setting the bottle back on the small table beside him.

“I zig when you think I’m going to zag?” Blaine smiled, feeling his own blush start to rise on the back of his neck at his outright attempt at flirting something he hadn’t done in years.

“Something like that.” Kurt agreed.

“So what did you expect?” Blaine asked genuinely curious of what Kurt thought, but also so nervous to find out that Blaine started to wring his hands together to relieve some of his nerves.

“An asshole.” He said simply. “I expected you to be a hard ass, who took this whole pretending to be a contestant in a male pageant as a joke, who took me as a joke. But you don’t. I mean sure you joke around, but you are completely serious about this.”

“Of course I am. This is my job Kurt, but more than that people are unknowingly entrusting their lives to my team and I solving this case, because lives are on the line. And I mean, I won’t lie, I still think this whole pageant thing is ridiculous but at the same time it does some good. And I can’t completely hate something that does do some positive things when all I deal with is crap all the time.” Blaine said, putting his thoughts out there. “And I would never see you as a joke Kurt.”

“I’m glad.” Kurt mumbled his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way when he smiled.

Blaine took a deep breath deciding he should just suck it up and pluck up the courage to mention something about his feelings for Kurt but before he could do so Puck’s damn voice resonated through the room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything boys but I have some news, since the curly haired idiot decided to take his earpiece out.” Puck grinned walking briskly across the stage to stand by Blaine. “So we got some information from Ryerson.”

“And?” Blaine asked, annoyed that not only that Puck was beating around the bush for no reason but also that he had interrupted Blaine’s moment of bravery, something he wasn’t sure was to show up again anytime soon.

“And he didn’t have much to give us, other than a description of the man that gave him the letter to deliver.”

Blaine and Kurt exchanged brief glances, before looking back at Puck. “Do you have the sketch?” Blaine asked.

“Right here.” Puck said, reaching into his pants pocket to grab the copy of the sketch. He unfolded it and showed it to Blaine but the man didn’t look at all familiar to him, but he had a feeling Kurt may know who this man is.

“Take a look Kurt, does this man look familiar to you?” Blaine asked, while Puck turned the piece of paper to face Kurt.

Blaine knew the very second that Kurt recognized the man, because Kurt’s whole demeanor changed. All off the colour he had in his cheeks was now regrettably gone as he stared wide eyed at the sketch.

“Do you know who this is Kurt?” Blaine prodded gently, watching Kurt cautiously. Kurt nodded, his hand now covering his mouth. “Who, Kurt?”

Kurt dropped his hand, ripping his gaze from the pencil sketch to look directly at Blaine. “There is no doubt about it. That is the spitting image of Chandler Kiehl. He was supposed to be one of my contestants, but I decided at the last minute to start designing again, at least before you guys contacted me.” Kurt rambled, his surprise written all over his face. “I can’t believe it’s him.”

“In some cases it’s someone you are the least likely to notice.” Blaine assured him. 

“I’ll get the boys to get a warrant out for him.” Puck said clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine nodded, glancing to Kurt who sat in a stunned daze, for only a moment longer before he snapped out of it and glanced at his cue cards. “Well, now that that was dealt with.” Kurt smiled happily looking as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Let’s get back to our game of twenty questions shall we?”

“Whoa, are we speed dating now?” Blaine joked, wishing that were the case instead of them sitting in an empty auditorium asking political questions.

“Please, like I would be caught dead doing speed dating.” Kurt smirked, his ears turning a bright red. “Now tell me Blaine, what are your thoughts on having sex on the first date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

The next day had Blaine feeling antsy. He wanted to be completely involved in finding Chandler, but he knew that he had to keep participating in the pageant rehearsals. So here he was doing his best to keep up in yet another dance rehearsal, this one more rigorous than the last. Blaine was sure he was feeling muscles that he never knew existed, the movements where just so foreign it was making everything hurt.

When the rehearsal was called to a close Blaine dramatically flopped onto the floor draping an arm over his eyes and groaning, feeling his thigh muscles spasm from the work out.

A chuckle rang out over his head, curious as to who was laughing at his pain; Blaine moved his arm sneaking a peek to see not just one person smiling down at him but three.

“You all suck.” Blaine pouted, covering his eyes again.

“Oh come on, Blaine.” Sam said, poking at Blaine’s arm with the toe of his trainers. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Blaine groaned again swatting at Sam’s toe good-naturedly. “You guys have been dancing longer than I have; you know what you are doing.”

“Your body will get used to it.” Jake chuckled smiling down at Blaine. “If you need some more help just let me know.

“I’m just surprised you aren’t catching on faster,” Mike shrugged, offering his hand to help Blaine up.   
“And why’s that?” Blaine asked patting Mike on the back in thanks.

“Well, you box, don’t you?”

Blaine nodded following the three of them out of the dance studio.

“Well boxing involves footwork, right?” Mike asked, and Blaine nodded again. “Then all you just need to do is get your brain to correlate boxing moves into the dance moves, and then you’ll be laughing.”

“We’ll help you either way.” Sam grinned wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and tugging him in to ruffle his curls.

“Thanks.” Blaine grinned at the three of them, grateful that they were taking him under their wing. “So, what now?” Blaine asked glancing between the three of them.

After a late night of Kurt asking him questions, some of which couldn’t have been pageant questions because god were they extremely personal. But despite that Blaine humored Kurt and answered them truthfully, earning him a number of cute smiles and deep blushes that Blaine couldn’t help but smile about. 

“First we go and shower.” Sam smiled, taking a sniff of Blaine. “Because you smell rank.”

“Coming from the guy that has his sweaty arm around me.” Blaine chuckled, laughing outright when Sam shoved him good naturally.

“Whatever I smell fantastic.” Sam grinned. “Anyway we’re doing publicity stuff today, so going and doing community service and that kind of stuff.”

“I’m surprised Kurt never told you.” Jake said glancing over his shoulder at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. “It must have slipped his mind or something. We were busy practicing last night for the Q and A’s.”

Jake chuckled. “Let me guess, you’re like me and you tend to say inappropriate answers?”

“Always. My mouth is always getting me in trouble.” Blaine smirked, fist bumping Jake as the other man laughed. 

“Kurt coaching you might not be such a bad thing then.”

“I wonder what Kurt brought this year though.” Mike smiled, at Sam who was suddenly jumping up in down like an excited puppy.

“I’m lost here guys.” Blaine said glancing between the three of them all of whom had broad smiles on their faces.

“Kurt has always brought stuff for whatever his contestant is a part of.” Jake said, smiling at Blaine’s surprise.

“Yeah last year, his contestant was at a children’s hospital and Kurt brought a whole bag full of books and toys, all of which were educational but the kids loved it!” Sam gushed, smiling fondly at the memory.

Blaine smiled to himself, when he thought Kurt couldn’t be more perfect, he always seemed to prove him wrong.

After a relaxing, hot shower Blaine quickly dressed in the clothes Kurt had left on his bed while he was in dance rehearsal. This outfit was a lot more casual than Blaine had ever seen Kurt design for him. It was just a simple red polo shirt and a pair of black slacks, with a cream cardigan and a beautiful black silk bowtie. And a letter that read: I know how much you loved the bowties, signed with a simple heart that made Blaine grin like an idiot.

A knock on the door startled Blaine from his thoughts. Quickly he glanced around the empty room to make sure there wasn’t any weapons lying about that he forgot to hide. He quickly closed his safe case and locked it, hiding it back in his suitcase when another rap sounded through the door.

“Coming!” Blaine called, glancing in the full-length mirror on his way to the door to make sure his holsters were well hidden.

Blaine glanced through the peephole, his hand resting on his gun out of instinct but as soon as he saw who it was he dropped his hand and open the door wide with a smile. “Good morning Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes raked over Blaine, smiling in return. “I love when I’m right.” He said to himself, reaching out to adjust Blaine’s bowtie. “I’m impressed you tied it right this time.”

“I learned from the best.” Blaine winked, feeling overly flirty this morning since he saw the letter, which was now tucked in his wallet.

Kurt hummed an amused smile on his lips. “He must be pretty amazing.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Blaine smirked, leaning against the doorframe his hands crossed over his chest, knowing that the material of the cardigan would stretch over his arms in just the right way.

Kurt stood frozen, his eyes glued to Blaine’s arm. Kurt blinked a few times clearing his throat. “Grab your sash and whatever else you still need.” Kurt said, “And meets me at my room. I need help carrying some things out.”

“Sure just give me a minute and I’ll walk up with you.” Blaine said, running into the room and throwing on his sash and putting in his earpiece as quickly as he could so he wasn’t keeping Kurt waiting.

He grabbed his shoes, toeing them on while Kurt smiled at him from the open doorway. Making sure he had his room key, Blaine joined Kurt and walked with him to the stairs taking them two at a time, but making sure he was slightly behind Kurt so he could shamelessly watch Kurt walk up the stairs in his sinfully tight dark wash jeans.

“I know you are watching my ass.” Kurt chuckled, pausing on the steps to look over his shoulder at Blaine, a fond smile on his lips.

Blaine feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure.” Kurt grinned, shaking his head as he continued up the stairs, taking the doorway for the fifth floor. They walked down the hallway going from highest to lowest and stopped at room 501 where Kurt quickly scanned his card and opened the door. Waiting at the entrance were four very large garbage bags.

“Is this it?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the bags.

“Yep. You take two and I’ll take the other two.” Kurt said grabbing the top of two of the plastic bags further in the room and lifting them barely an inch off of the ground. “I’m guessing with your arms you can handle the two heavier ones.” Kurt smiled sweetly, batting his eyes a bit for show.

Blaine chuckled, grabbing his bags and lifting them off of the carpeted floor. Kurt wasn’t joking; these weren’t light. “Jesus, what’s in here?” Blaine asked following him towards the elevator. 

“You’ll see when we get to the event.” Kurt smiled proudly, gently dropping his bags down to push the down button.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, lifting the bags a little higher to gauge the weight and guessing that clothes were inside them but not saying as such because the look of pure happiness and pride on Kurt’s face was enough for Blaine.

***

An hour-long ride in a shuttle van brought Sebastian, Mike, Jake, Rory, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine along with some of the other consultants and a single camera man to a youth center where they would be spending the rest of the day interacting with the kids.

Blaine stretched a bit getting out of the van quickly running to the back to pull out Kurt’s bags. Kurt smiled fondly at him when he was handed the lighter of the four and Blaine smiled back, lifting his own bags and carrying them inside the rundown mid-century building where they were spending the day.

They were greeted by a sweet looking middle aged lady, who reminded Blaine of a grandmotherly figure. Her curly red locks pinned back from her plump face, making her green eyes pop, sparkling with excitement.

“Welcome! I’m Sara.” she smiled, glancing at everyone individually. But when her eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine with their bags her smile grew to whole new proportions. “Oh, how kind.”

Kurt smiled, blushing slightly from the woman’s praise. “I brought some clothes for the kids. I’m hoping they’ll fit.”

“Oh darling, you didn’t have to. But I know they’ll love it. We’ll make it work.” She smiled. “You can just drop those off in my office on your left, and then I’ll give ya’ll the grand tour.” She drawled.

Stowing away the bags quickly Blaine and Kurt joined the rest of the group in their personal tour of the facilities, the cameraman recording as they went. Sara explained that this house was a safe haven her and her husband had made about fifteen years ago to help teens that were living on the streets. Most of the kids that stayed were from broken homes, abused by their parents, or kicked out and left to fend for themselves. Sara encouraged the kids to stay in school and out of trouble, and she gushed about how well behaved her kids were. 

The house was worn down; years of wear and use by scores of teenagers showing its mark on the old but homey building. The rooms were pretty typical, and the industrial kitchen needed to feed growing kids along with a couple large tables to feed a good two dozen people, bedrooms filled with beds and small treasures, and large pristine bathrooms for them to use. But the room that Blaine loved the most was the multipurpose room that Sara fondly called the playroom, where a number of curious eyes looked up at the guests that interrupted their free time.

It was decorated in warm inviting colours, big comfy sofas on one side of the room facing a large television with a number of different game systems hooked up. In the middle of the long room rested a small library of well used and loved books, a couple of long tables and comfy chairs waiting for someone to sit in them and enjoy in a new adventure or study for next week’s big test. But on the far side of the room Blaine smiled when he saw the beautiful upright piano, and the couple of guitars that leaned lovingly in their stands.

Blaine’s attention immediately went to the small boy that sat at the piano, his eyes never leaving the keys. He sat furthest away from the other teens who took an immediate interest in the intruders.   
Sara quickly introduced them to the kids and but the only name Blaine really cared about was Zach, who stayed with the piano never looking up. 

Blaine walked over, knowing a few eyes were glued on him but he didn’t care. “Can I join you?” Blaine asked, smiling broadly when two deep brown eyes met his. 

Zach shrugged, shuffling over on the piano bench his fingers still brushing the keys but never pressing down. 

Blaine watched him in silence for a few moments watching his fingers fly over the keys instantly knowing what Zach was doing. He was playing, a complex piece from Chopin. 

Smiling Blaine started playing the piece following Zach’s fingers. Zach’s eyes crinkled with happiness but a smile never actually reached his lips. Nonetheless, Blaine continued no longer watching the small fingers but just playing by his own memory of the song, his eyes focused on Zach who watched his hands.

Once Blaine had finished, Zach finally smiled at Blaine. “Not bad, what else do you know?”

So Blaine played letting his fingers dance perfectly across the keys. Zach smiling at him as he played, soon Zach joined him actually pressing the keys as he played this time rather than just dusting them.

Zach laughed; his smile was infectious as he drifted and became a part of the music. 

Blaine glanced for a moment behind him to see they had an adoring and surprised crowd of listeners, but he sought out Kurt’s enchanting blue eyes and smiled when he saw Kurt’s proud smile. It was then that Blaine knew he was doing everything right.

Zach was glued to Blaine’s side for the rest of the day, his smile never leaving his face. 

***

Blaine was leaning against the table listening to Sam do an impressive impression of Samuel Jackson, when he saw Kurt coming to stand beside him from the corner of his eye. 

“I really was wrong about you.” Kurt whispered leaning against Blaine, their bodies touching at the shoulder.

Blaine smiled, continuing to watch Sam as he goofed off with the kids all of them laughing and smiling along with Sam’s antics. “So you keep telling me.” Blaine whispered so only Kurt could hear him.

Kurt smiled looking down at his shoes. “I feel like we should start over or something.” Kurt shrugged; glancing at Blaine, hope in his eyes.

Blaine uncrossed his arms reaching out his hand with a smile. “Hi. I’m Blaine and you are?” Blaine said, loving the feeling of Kurt’s warm hand in his own.

“Kurt.” He smiled, squeezing Blaine’s hand warmly. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Blaine said reluctantly letting go of Kurt’s hand when he heard Puck’s voice in his ear.

“Dude, as much as I admire you getting all up on Hummel, you have eyes watching you.”

Blaine looked up to see that the camera was focused on him and Kurt. So Blaine gave the camera a small wave and smile, which was the cameraman’s queue that he was caught.

Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt mumbling to himself under his breath, rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness. 

Not caring what anyone thought or who was watching Blaine gently took Kurt’s hand that was sitting between them at the table and linking their fingers together. His heart sped up when Kurt gave him a shy smile and lifted his hand slightly to make room for Blaine’s hand to hold his own.

They stayed like that for the rest of Sam’s half hour performance, and Blaine wouldn’t have had it any other way.

After a wonderful dinner made by Sara, they all piled back into the multipurpose room, Jake grabbing a guitar and strumming a few cords. Soon the kids started requesting songs and a red faced Jake admitted that he was only learning to play and that he needed some guidance.

Blaine took this opportunity to grab the other old acoustic in the corner. He quickly tuned the instrument and began to play a couple of top forties songs that the kids were likely to know. A sing along of sorts started up, the kids picking a song and Blaine doing his best to play the cords Jake helping out where he could.

Once the kids started to calm down and run out of songs to suggest a blushing Sara holding on to her husband’s hand asked for Blaine to play Can’t Help Falling in Love. A smile on his lips and the quickest glance over to a smiling Kurt Blaine began plucking the chords closing his eyes as he let the music rush over him. “Wise men say only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you.”

The song seemed to encompass all of Blaine’s feelings towards Kurt, within days he was starting to fall for him, with hardly even knowing Kurt he was falling so hard and Blaine just didn’t want to fight it anymore. “Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes never wavering as he sang, willing Kurt to understand he was actually singing to him. At the end of the first chorus Blaine was pleasantly surprised when Kurt joined him in the next verse, their voices fitting together perfectly.

Blaine smiled as the room erupted into applause when he strummed the last cord of the song watching Kurt take an adorable bow from his side of the room his eyes lingering on Blaine. It was at that exact moment that he knew he had fallen in love with Kurt, and he didn’t regret it for a second.

Kurt had held Blaine’s hand in the back of the van all the way back to the hotel the two of them giving each other shy smiles whenever they caught the other looking. It was such a simple gesture, so sweet and innocent, it was something Blaine had never experienced before, not even with Eli, and it was starting to scare him how fast he was falling for Kurt.

Blaine sighed rubbing at his tired eyes, looking forward to taking his contacts out and falling into his bed.

“Why the big sigh Blaine?”

Blaine jumped a bit looking up from the ground to see Puck leaning against the wall by his door.

“Puck?” Blaine said, looking around the corridor to see who was around but the hallway was empty except for them. “What’s going on?”

“I thought we could walk, maybe talk for a bit.” Puck pushed off from the wall, waiting patiently for Blaine to fall in step with him.

Blaine and Puck walked in relative silence until they were out in the fresh night air, the silence was nagging at Blaine more than he wanted to admit because he knew that Puck could see right through him.

“Just get it over with Puck.” Blaine mumbled hanging his head getting ready for him to ream him out.

"You like him, don't you?" Puck asked kicking the stone back to Blaine. 

Blaine paused before answering. "No I don't." Blaine stated simply, thinking it was best to deny his feelings, but one quick glance at Puck’s concerned face made him throw all uncertainty out of his mind. 

"I'm in love with him." Blaine could feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage, avoiding his gaze from what he knew would be Puck’s surprised expression. He trusted Puck but he didn't want to explain to him something he could hardly explain to himself. 

"Oh." Puck breathed, continuing to walk, quickening his pace and making Blaine have to jog to keep up. 

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Blaine said, attempting to keep up with Puck, his worries and frustration rising with each step they took.

Puck stopped abruptly right under a street lamp, the light illuminating him from behind and obscuring his face. "What the hell should I say?" Puck asked. 

"Something a bit more articulate would be nice." Blaine grumbled. "I mean, I am going against every rule we have. It’s unprofessional; if I remember the rule book correctly I’m sure I’m breaking more than twenty seven rules.”

"You haven't acted on it though, have you?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. But I'm sure as hell flirting with him."

"Then I don't see an issue." Puck shrugged. 

"You don't see an issue." Blaine repeated his eyebrows rose towards his hairline. "Puck, I see every issue-"

"See, this is your problem." Puck growled stepping into Blaine's personal space and jabbing a finger into his chest. "You overthink everything. Sure for the job that makes you an amazing agent. But for real life situations, you worrying and over analyzing everything is just making you cold, bitter and lonely. You’re my best friend, Blaine. I just want you to be happy and if that means you need to break a few rules, I'm here to make sure you don't get caught."

Blaine stared at Puck in complete silence. "So what- what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I haven't seen you smile like this since before Eli." Puck sighed resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You're happy, and as your friend I would hate to be the one to try to stop you from being happy.”

“You really should you are my superior right now.” Blaine mumbled, sagging under Puck’s touch.

“True.” Puck said retreating from the beam of light to a stone wall to his left leaning his body against the rough surface where he stood in silence his face no longer covered in shadow. “I may be your superior right now but before all that you’re my best friend. And, as my best friend, I’m going to do my best to make sure you’re happy.” Puck smiled.

Blaine just stared unsure what he should even say, but Puck beat him to it.

“You’ve had your heart broken, and it killed me that I couldn’t do much to make things better. But seeing you now with Kurt. It’s amazing. I’ve never seen you smile like you do with him. It’s like he hung the moon or something.”

“It’s because I’m in love with him.” Blaine mumbled, kicking at the ground as he waited for Puck’s reaction.

Puck chuckled, “It still blows my mind though, I mean, dude it’s been, what, 3 days?”

“Four.” Blaine corrected. “I’ve never felt this way Puck and, you know me, I don’t believe in the whole love at first sight bullshit.”

“That you don’t.” Puck agreed, smiling. “Who would have thought Blaine Anderson falling in love?”

“Is it that odd?” 

Puck shrugged. “I guess not. But it is adorable watching you around him. Acting all shy one minute and cocky the next and then you go to a whole new level where you act like an ass and could care less. It gets so confusing at times.” He teased, smirking. 

“To you and me both.” Blaine sighed moving to lean next to Puck, the bricks biting into his back, while the groves snagged on his curls as he leaned back staring at the dark sky. “I just don’t know how to act around him. I basically live to see him smile, my heart stops when I hear him laugh-”

“I’m going to stop you there;” Puck interrupted, smiling when he turned his head to look at Blaine, fondness in his eyes. “You’re starting to sound like the lead in a rom-com. And as much as everyone thinks I can’t do feelings, I can; but you are starting to make me gag from the amount of fluff spewing from your mouth.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine grinned at Puck nudging his shoulder. “I just don’t know what to do. I just- I feel when I’m with him, things I’ve never felt before…” He paused glancing at Puck through his lowered lashes. “It terrifies me.”

Silence covered them again, the only sounds echoing from the road they had walked along side earlier, leaving the men to their thoughts.

“Isn’t that what everyone says about love?” Puck said, breaking the silence. “That it’s supposed to be terrifying. I mean, think about it, our job isn’t easy, we see and deal with things that people couldn’t even dream of, even in their worst nightmares. But love, it’s kind of similar isn’t it? At first you are so scared, but then something or someone waltz’s into your life and turns everything upside down.”

Puck smiled, more to himself than at Blaine. “It’s scary; because they just get to the core of you, and before you know it they’ve stolen your heart and it just kind of leaves you vulnerable. It’s sure as hell scary to leave yourself open to someone like that, but when you think about it, isn’t it all worth it in the end? The feeling it gives you, it’s what everyone want’s, what we dream for. And all you’re doing is trying to fight it, pretend it isn’t happening. Well, Blaine it is, in less than a week you have fallen in love and I see no issue with that if anything you should be doing everything you can to make sure you don’t lose this.”

“I’m just so conflicted-” Blaine began, but Puck cut him off.

“What is there to be conflicted about?” Puck asked pushing off from the wall to turn his body towards Blaine. “You like Kurt. It’s that easy. There is no middle ground, no gray area. It’s just you in love with Kurt. And don’t give me that crap about rules, Blaine. You’re in love, why the hell are you fighting it? For once in your life throw out the rules and just do something for you. We’ll deal with any consequences as they come. But for now just be happy, I’m not going to stop you and neither are the other guys. All we want is to see you happy and smile again.”

Blaine stared at Puck; it was odd seeing him like this. Usually he never talked about feelings, avoided them like the plague even. When Blaine had finished things with Eli, all Puck did was give him a couch to crash on and bought two six packs of Blaine’s favourite beer, which they drank while watching Hollywood’s worst slasher flicks. Well Blaine drank, Puck watched on with concerned eyes sipping on his root beer.   
But the way he talked about love, it all made sense and the thought that Puck was watching out for him hoping he would find love all this time was really touching. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, he really was lucky to have found Puck and have him as his best friend. 

“So you think I should get my head out of my ass then?” Blaine joked, kicking the other man’s foot playfully.

“I always think you should, but now more than ever.” Puck smiled back, tucking his hands into his pockets, clearing his throat as he did so. “Also I’m never doing that again so you better remember I’m not always an asshole.”

Blaine smirked. “I’ll only make you do this one other time in our lives I promise.”

“And when the hell will that be?” Puck asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“At my wedding.” Blaine laughed pushing away from the wall and walking past Puck back in the direction of the hotel. “I mean as my best man, I’ll expect you to make a stirring speech.”

“Fuck that.” Puck ribbed, walking in step with Blaine. “So are you going to ask Hummel out?”

Blaine sighed, shrugging. “I don’t even think Kurt likes me…”

Puck just gave Blaine a knowing look, “Dude, the guy at least has the hot’s for you. You just need to lay on the usual Anderson charm then Hummel can’t say no.”

“I’m glad you seem to have so much confidence in me.”

Puck shrugged. “Someone has to, since you won’t.”

Blaine smiled. “Thanks Puck.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Puck smiled, throwing his arm affectionately around his shoulder, for a friendly side hug. “I mean it; don’t mention it, I have a rep to keep.”

“I’ll take it to the grave.” Blaine promised rolling his eyes as he did so.

“Good.” Puck nodded keeping his arm securely around Blaine. “Oh, one more thing…”

“What?”

“Stay out of Hummel’s pants at least till the case is over, we wouldn’t want things to get complicated now would we?” Puck chuckled.

“I think it’s a bit late for things to not get complicated.”

Blaine felt Puck shrug. “Just as all good stories are. Now let’s get you to bed lover boy, from what I understand you have a long day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and he knew at that instant he was not stepping out of the simple cloth that he was using as a change room. He looked ridiculous…and very, very exposed.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s musical voice said on the other side of the curtain. “Are you done? Because I’m sure it doesn’t take that long to change into a swimsuit-”

“I’m sure this cannot be defined as a swimsuit, Kurt- there isn’t enough fabric to even be called underwear. You are making me walk out there in a Speedo.” Blaine interrupted, glancing back in the mirror at the offending fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

The blue fabric sat low on his hips, hugging his body in what he would think on anyone else in all the right places but the fact that he was seeing himself in the offending fabric it just made him hate whoever made this damn swimsuit.

“Oh, stop whining Blaine.” Kurt chastised. “Are you decent?”

“Define decent?” Blaine asked, looking down at the swimsuit. God, you could literally see everything if you looked close enough, this couldn’t be acceptable to wear ever.

“I mean, are you in your suit?”

“Yes. I’m in the tiniest piece of clothing I have ever worn.”

“Good,” Kurt said moving the curtain slightly, just enough for him to join Blaine in the small room.

“I am not okay with this, please tell me you are just joking and you have a pair of swim trunks in your magical bag.” Blaine pleaded, hoping his trademark puppy dog eyes would work.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That cute pouty face may work on other people but it isn’t going to work on me. 

You are wearing this suit because it is all I have so unless you want to go marching out there completely naked you are wearing this suit.”

Blaine frowned, this was going to be horribly embarrassing having hundreds of people watching him flounce around in this stupid suit. But the upside was the way Kurt was looking at him.

He was eyeing him. In a way that seemed professional but to Blaine's trained eye was anything but. 

Kurt's eyes trailed over Blaine's body stopping periodically to ogle a specific area for a few moments then carrying on to the next part of Blaine he found attractive. His eyes finally zeroed in on Blaine, little Blaine, that is. 

Kurt cocked his head to the side; his gaze never wavering from how he filled the skimpy suit. Feeling subconscious Blaine shuffled on his feet, hoping to every deity he could think of that his dick was behaving.

Luckily the attention that Kurt was paying him at the moment was not in any way the gaze he would appreciate. The pure horror of the situation was more likely to get his balls to retreat than get his blood running south. Kurt's trained eye was like that of a doctor, scrutinizing and with no passion.

“I don’t want to make this awkward-“

“It’s a little late for that Kurt.” Blaine mumbled shuffling his bare feet on the painted wood flooring, dreading the next words that might slip from Kurt’s perfectly plump lips.

“You’re going to need a sock.” He paused reaching for his bag to rummage inside, his attention drawn to the contents in his satchel than Blaine himself. 

Letting out a breath he was unaware he was holding Blaine looked back at himself in the mirror turning slightly to see each angle, glancing briefly to Kurt who was still looking for the sock he had mentioned, Blaine made quick work of readjusting himself in the suit, hoping that it would be slightly less revealing but a quick glance in the mirror told him otherwise.

“Here it is.” Kurt hummed in triumph, holding what looked to be a nude fabric tube in his hand.

"Whatever that is put it away I want nothing to do with it." Blaine said eyeing the object sceptically. 

"Stop being a baby." Kurt chastised placing his hands in his hips.

"I'm not. I'm just not sure what you have planned for the phallic shaped object in your hand."

"I need to fill out your suit." Kurt interjected. A blush finally rising on his cheeks while Blaine was sure he had lost all colour in his face. 

"You are going to do what?" Blaine sputtered, his eyes bugging out of his head and his mind on overdrive.

"We're going to have to put it in your suit-" Kurt said but any word after he seemed to ignore while he wrapped his mind around Kurt's words. 

He wouldn't say his cock was huge but it wasn't small either. He never got complaints before, if anything his sexual partners were always generally surprised to see the size of his cock. He wasn't long but he was thick, not overly so either. But Kurt's words had him rethinking everything he had thought before.   
And the notion of having a sock shoved down his skivvies was not something he would ever think would happen, nor want to happen, yet here he stood looking mortified as Kurt waved the sock in the air as he talked. 

"It’s just for looks." Kurt said hurling Blaine from his thoughts. 

"And what's wrong with my" he waved a hand in the general direction of his dick, refusing to say the word because he knew any minute his coworkers could come back on the feed which meant that he would never hear the end of this if they heard what was going on in this tiny room. Blaine was surprised at the very least then they had been gracious enough to give him privacy while he changed but who knew how long that would last, for all he knew they could still be listening in.

Kurt’s eyes got comically large, as he looked down at Blaine’s crotch his cheeks turning scarlet. “N-nothing.” He stammered, glancing away quickly and focusing on something that was on the ceiling. “Trust me, nothing is wrong.” He said again looking relieved that he had not stammered on his words this time.   
“Then why are you trying to put a sock down my pants?” Blaine asked again, suppressing a satisfied grin at Kurt’s reaction.

Sighing Kurt tore his gaze away from whatever he was looking at, his attention solely on Blaine. “It’s for looks.” He attempted again. “Everyone will be wearing one, it’s just to make things look-“

“Bigger?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have put it in such a simple word but yes.” Kurt said nervously wringing at the sock. “You are extremely exposed in that suit, which leaves nothing to the imagination.”

“That’s an understatement.” Blaine mumbled rolling his eyes.

“Blaine, please don’t make this more awkward.” Kurt pleaded, looking completely uncomfortable.

“You say everyone is going to be doing this?” Blaine asked, glancing from himself in the mirror to Kurt’s red face.

Kurt nodded, “It’s like how in women’s pageants they were cutlets in the bathing suit portion, it just makes things more-” he waved his hand, the sock moving comically “-perky.”

“So, we’re making my dick…perky?” Blaine chuckled, “There are better ways of doing that Kurt.”

Blaine was sure he was about to make Kurt die of embarrassment with how red his face was, which was amusing since he was the one wearing no clothing.

“Just put the damn sock on.” Kurt snapped, thrusting the sock into Blaine’s bare chest.

Blaine gingerly grabbed the fabric, glaring at the offending object. “Fine.” He sighed, pulling the shorts away from his body with his free hand and shoving the sock by his cock. Looking in the mirror he snapped the elastic band back in place, eyeing his now terrifyingly large bulge. “I look like I have a monster dick.” Blaine mumbled glancing over his shoulder at a flustered Kurt. 

“Oh god.” Kurt whined. “That’s because it isn’t in the right place.”

“Really?” Blaine asked looking at the mirror, putting his hand back down the shorts to adjust the sock, but the look on Kurt’s face when he had finished moving it was not one that showed he had did the right thing.

“Just- just let me do it otherwise we will be here for hours.” Kurt grumbled, moving towards Blaine, pausing before he got too close to ask the silent question if he had permission to do as he had suggested. 

Blaine nodded curtly, swallowing when Kurt’s cold fingers traced at the elastic of this speedo, moving it from his skin to place his hand in to move the sock in the proper position.

Blaine held his breath the entire time his eyes trained on the image he saw reflected in the mirror. He was standing ramrod straight his chest heaving and his muscles taunt. His cheeks were turning red in his attempts to keep from getting erect from the attention Kurt was paying to his cock. Kurt’s broad back was covered in a tight dress shirt; the only sign of his own embarrassment was the red that was colouring his ears.

Blaine was impressed that through this whole ordeal Kurt’s fingers never touched the skin of his cock, the only movement he felt was that of the soft fabric moving against him into the right position. Before he knew it Kurt was snapping the elastic band back against his hips stepping back to look at his handy work. 

“Much better.” Kurt whispered his voice much deeper than Blaine had ever heard it. 

Blaine nodded, getting his thoughts away from how much he wished he actually felt Kurt’s fingers against him rather than the sock. 

“Well,” Kurt said clearing his throat, his eyes slightly clouded over.“You look ready to go on stage.”

“Awesome.” Blaine said trying to train his face. Blaine turned, grabbing for his sash to drape over his shoulder.

“Oh, I forgot. I have to cover up your scar.” Kurt said.

Blaine turned, looking at Kurt, then to the puckered skin on his left shoulder. “I think the sash will cover it Kurt.”

“Let me just cover it, you never know.” Kurt said already rummaging in his bag of treasures for the makeup that would cover up the scar. “Put your sash on.” Kurt said when he found the liquid concealer waving at Blaine to do so quickly.

Obliging Blaine quickly put the dark blue silk-like fabric over his right shoulder, letting it hang against his bare chest squaring his shoulders out of habit.

“See, you can see it.” Kurt said, stepping closer so he could apply the make-up.

Blaine held in a sigh, Kurt was extremely close again, so close he could feel his breath on his bare skin and feel the heat reradiating off of the other man onto his own chilled skin. 

Blaine was basically paralyzed with his emotions; Kurt was taking such care with him, it was such an intimate moment with Kurt applying the coloured lotion to his scar with such reverence, as if he was worried the skin still had some lingering pain.

Blaine felt his heart swell with love, looking towards Kurt’s bowed head. He for once didn’t fight his impulses and laid a simple kiss to the hair on his head.

Kurt’s hand paused in his menstruations, slowly moving so his surprised blue eyes were looking at Blaine’s own. 

Blaine simply smiled, hoping beyond all hope that Kurt was not upset with his boldness. 

Luckily for him, a bashful smile spread across Kurt’s face, his eyes brighter than Blaine had ever seen them.

Kurt broke their eye contact to place the sweetest of kisses on Blaine’s bare shoulder just above his bullet wound, looking back up at him through his lashes. “Perfect.” He whispered shyly, looking back at Blaine’s eyes with a radiant smile. “We should head out, I’m sure it’s almost time.” Kurt said quietly grabbing for the handle of his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder. 

Blaine shivered at the loss of contact, the undeniable warmth of Kurt’s soft hands against his chest, his hidden strength against his own.

Throwing caution to the wind, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist and tugged him back into his embrace feeling a bit of pride at the small squeak and the dark blush that rose on Kurt’s cheeks again when he was crushed against his body his hands braced on Blaine’s chest, Kurt’s bag falling with a satisfying bang on the wooded floor. 

“Blaine.” Kurt breathed, his eyes darting across Blaine’s face before finally lingering on his lips.

It was all the consent Blaine needed to place his lips against Kurt’s own in a chaste kiss.

Kurt stiffened against Blaine for a few seconds, making Blaine worry that he had read Kurt’s reaction wrong. But before Blaine could pull away to apologize Kurt melted into his embrace Kurt’s blunt nails digging into his skin trying to grab onto something to hold onto but finding nothing but skin.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Blaine holding Kurt while they kissed for the first time. But unfortunately the sound of the stagehand’s voice called out to warn them they were to be at the ready.  
Sighing, Kurt pulled away much to Blaine’s displeasure.

Kurt picked up his dropped bag sliding it back on his shoulder, his eyes avoiding Blaine’s. “I’ll have you know, I never do this.” Kurt mumbled finally looking at Blaine again, his expression unreadable.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, his breath caught in his chest expecting the worst to fall from Kurt’s perfect lips.

“I don’t usually have my hands down someone’s speedo before the first date. Let alone allow them to kiss me senseless.” Kurt joked, a smile on his kiss-swollen lips.

Blaine smiled in response. “Good thing I’m anything but ordinary then.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, opening the curtain to show the rest of the contestants running about, some with their hands down their speedos adjusting themselves in the mirrors that covered the entirety of one wall.

Blaine stayed quiet as he and Kurt walked towards the line forming at the stage entrance. Blaine’s sudden courage had dissipated as he glanced at the other men all buff and tan compared to him. 

Seeming to sense his discomfort Kurt stuck close, side eyeing him as they went. 

The final call was yelled from the other side of the room and Blaine felt his confidence leave him completely. Those in front of him started to make their way out onto the stage as their state was called and as he moved closer and closer to the bright lights of the stage he felt himself shake as his nerves kicked into overdrive. He was more nervous now than he ever was for his FBI training exam and he was not sure why but he had a feeling it had something to do with being almost naked on national television.

“Blaine, come on, focus.” Kurt said breaking him from his thoughts, worry etched on his face. “Just think of something else, anything else-”

“My brain is going a bit blank here, Kurt.” Blaine panicked, feeling his heart rate skyrocket. When only minutes before he was calm and happy having Kurt in his arms. 

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Kurt snapped, slapping Blaine’s ass - hard.

“What the hell!” Blaine yelped rubbing at his assaulted cheek. 

“You look hot Blaine.” Kurt stated, his hands on his slender waist, as he looked Blaine over with heated eyes. “You know it, and I know it. Now go out there and convince me I’m not making a mistake by being your boyfriend when all of this is over.”

Blaine froze, studying Kurt. He looked completely serious and Blaine had never been happier.

“New Jersey! Come on, you’re up!” The stagehand called, grabbing at Blaine’s arm and basically throwing him out on the stage where Blaine was blinded by the bright lights and deafened by the cheers. 

Taking a moment to adjust himself to the environment Blaine glanced over his shoulder to Kurt who stood in the wings. He was giving Blaine a knowing smile, his arms crossed over his chest before waving at him to get moving. 

Squaring his shoulders, Blaine got into his zone. His mind focused on one word, boyfriend.

***

“You look quite handsome tonight, Blaine.” Will smiled, glancing at Blaine in his perfectly tailored suit, one of Kurt’s creations of course.

“Thank you, Will.” Blaine smiled, running his hands over the soft cream material of his jacket.

Blaine was very impressed with himself during the bathing suit portion or as he liked to call it the most awkward moment of his life. He was proud that he was able to strut his stuff, gaining wolf whistles as he went. But he could care less about the attention he was getting from those in the audience; the only eyes he wanted on him were Kurt’s.

He was so excited when he was off the stage hoping Kurt would say something about what he had said but he had no such luck. Instead Kurt rushed him quickly helping him change into his suit and pushing him back onto the stage to continue with the first of the question and answer components.

“So, Blaine.” Will said looking down at his blue logoed cue card. “America is wondering what your ideal date would be.”

Blaine hummed, thinking for a moment his microphone held tightly in his hand as he glanced towards where he knew Kurt was. His heart beating faster Blaine smiled genuinely. “Well, Will, I think my ideal date would be me taking them to a small coffee shop, where we would get our favourite drinks and we would split a cookie and talk about music. Then we would go for a walk through a park, holding hands, keeping each other company and enjoying the lulls of conversation to just be with one another. Then at the end of the night, I would bring them back to their home and kiss them goodnight, and hope I was charming enough to get a second date.” 

Blaine smiled, while the crowd awed at his response knowing that he had unknowingly said the right thing but all he cared about was that Kurt could read behind the lines.

“Well I think I speak for the rest of America in saying that would be one lucky individual!” Will smiled, when he had cheers of the affirmative. “Thank you so much, Blaine.”

“Thank you, Will.” Blaine responded, waving to the crowd as he left the stage.

His eyes immediately zero in on Kurt, a surprised look on his face.

“What was that?” Kurt asks when Blaine is finally at his side.

“Just following your advice.” Blaine grinned. “Being honest, and it seems to have worked.”

“Of course it did.” Kurt preened, “I know what I’m doing.”

“That you do.” Blaine smiled, loving that Kurt’s blush was back in full force.

“You are incorrigible.” Kurt giggled, nudging Blaine playfully, gaining a few dirty looks from those around them watching.

Blaine smiled an apology and leaned closer to Kurt. “I’ll have you know that that is what our first date will consist of.” Blaine whispered, keeping his eyes on the stage.

“I look forward to it.” Kurt said, finding Blaine’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Blaine basked in the contact that Kurt was so willingly giving him, enjoying the feeling of Kurt’s warm hand in his as he listened to the other contestants answers to their own questions.

“Blaine!” a familiar voice hissed, sounding like Puck but Blaine was unsure since it was so quiet.

“What?” Blaine responded under his breath, getting a questioning look from Kurt, who nodded when Blaine gestured with his free hand to his ear. 

“You idiot, behind you.” Pucks undeniable voice hissed again.

Confused Blaine looked behind him to see the very man standing behind him waving for both him and Kurt to come over. 

Blaine gently squeezed Kurt’s hand gaining his attention once again nodding to Puck. Understanding Kurt and Blaine walked as quickly as they could towards Puck.

“What’s up?” Blaine asked, knowing that Puck would only come in person if he had some important information.

“First off, here is a new ear piece because we can’t hear you no matter what we’ve tried.” Puck said handing Blaine a new one, leaving his hand outstretched to take the old equipment, which Blaine plopped in his hand when he had the new one securely in his ear. 

“Is that all?” Blaine asked when Puck just waited staring at Blaine intently.

“Oh there’s that angelic voice I’ve missed so much!” Artie joked. “Let the big man know we are back in business.”

“It works.” Blaine supplied, and at Puck’s nod he continued.

“We’re still looking for Chandler, but we have a lead on who the bomber might be.” He whispered.

Blaine’s eyebrow rose, his curiosity kicking in. “Who?” He asked, excited that he may finally be able to do something that he’s actually trained to do, not that he minds spending all of his time learning things from Kurt but he missed doing his job.

Puck pulls out a folder that Blaine had missed moments before, opening it up to show pictures of people picketing, nothing seeming out of the ordinary until his eyes land on the only face he would recognize.

“You have to be kidding me.” Blaine said looking at Puck in disbelief.

“What?” Kurt asked looking between the two of them, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. 

“Who?”

“You think Sam Evens is our guy?” Blaine asked.

“You’re kidding right?” Kurt asked, looking between the two agents like they were insane for even thinking such a thing. 

“No, he’s the only lead we have right now. I just need you to do a bit of recon for me and see what you can find.”

“Puck, you can’t be serious.” Blaine said glancing over to the stage where Sam stood at this very moment answering his question.

“I think my greatest achievement is finishing a game of monopoly.” Sam smiled.

“You think he is our bomber?” Blaine asked pointing at Sam who still had a gin plastered on his face.

“Blaine you know just as well as I do that the perp tends to be the people we least expect.” Puck reasoned, handing Blaine the file to take a better look at the photographs.

Blaine glanced over them seeing Sam at the center of all of the commotion, his face screwed up in anger and frustration.

Closing the file Blaine looked up at Puck. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, do what you would do with me-”

“You want me to beat it out of him?” Blaine asked.

“What I think Puck means is get to know him a bit better, go to the bar or something.” Kurt said.

“That’s what I meant.” Puck said.

“We haven’t gone to the bar in years; all we do is spar together.”

“That’s because all you do is mope.” Puck snapped. “Now go and talk to the kid.”

***

Blaine was able to lure Sam and some of the others out with the tantalizing promise of beer and pizza.   
Something Blaine was more than happy to supply them with if he was able to get them to unwind a bit since the last few days they had all be at each other’s throats. 

They had found a glow bar not far from their hotel that had exactly what Blaine had promised, greasy pizza with all the toppings and the best beer money could buy. 

Mike, Rory, Jake, and Sebastian were all on the dance floor grinding up on men and women alike; their inebriated states making gender unnoticeable to them as they had a good time.

Sam had insisted on staying back to have another slice and another pint which made this Blaine’s best opportunity.

“This is really good pizza.” Sam smiled around another large bite a glazed blissed out look on his face. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Blaine agreed taking a smaller bite out of his own piece. “So good it should be illegal.” Blaine joked.

Sam nodded taking a swig from his beer swaying a bit as he did.

“Have you ever done anything illegal Sam?” Blaine asked, knowing that Sam was so out of it that he wouldn’t question any odd inquiries, but knowing he had to ask these questions quickly before Sam lost all line of thought.

“Nope.” Sam smiled, licking his thumb that had a glob of pizza sauce on it. 

“Nothing?” Blaine prodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“Well there was this one time, in freshman year.” Sam began lowering his voice and leaning in closer to Blaine to tell his secret. “I went into this store and stole a pair of leather underwear, when I was specifically told by my momma that they were the devil’s underwear. If she knew she would be so mad.” Sam slurred, taking a swig from his pint. 

“I won’t tell her.” Blaine assured a drunken Sam. “That’s not what I meant Sam, I was wondering if you ever got arrested for something?” Blaine asked.

“Oh yeah I was part of a protest in college, we got arrested for disorderly conduct. My mom wasn’t too happy to bail me out.”

Blaine paused caught between amusement and a hell of a lot I-told-you-so’s aimed at Puck. Sam was not a threat to society, he was hardly a threat to himself. “So nothing illegal other than that?” Blaine asked just for good measure.

“Nope, I don’t tend to live on the edge.” Sam chuckled, he was starting to hit that point in the night were anything was funny, and Blaine knew this was all the info he would get tonight but it was all he needed. “And after my small stint in jail, I smartened up because I didn’t want to be a bad influence to my younger siblings.”

“That’s a good thing.” Blaine smiled, if only his older brother had looked out for him.

There was a lull in the conversation, where Sam ate yet another slice of pizza and all Blaine could think about was where the man put it all, and hoping to all that is holy the man could hold his liquor.

“You’re going to win.” Sam blurted out, chewing around his slice of pizza.

“Why would you say that?” Blaine asked looking away from Sam chewing, towards the dance floor to see Sebastian making out with a poor unsuspecting victim.

“It’s because you’re smart.” Sam mumbled. 

Blaine looked back at Sam, the poor man looked so defeated it pulled at Blaine’s heartstrings. “You’re smart too Sam-“

“No, I’m not!” He wailed, finally hitting a new level of drunkenness. “Your answer was beautiful, mine was stupid. Monopoly!”

“Monopoly can be a hard game.” Blaine supplied, hoping his reassurance would keep the other man from sheading the tears that threatened.

“But I had the perfect answer too. I was going to say teaching my younger siblings how to ride their bike, and seeing their happy faces.” He paused, his lips in a pout. “That would have been a good answer.”

Blaine couldn’t disagree, because it did sound like a great answer even from an untrained person such as himself. But Blaine couldn’t bear the sad look on the blonds face so they did their best to think of some way to bring up Sam’s scores. 

“I did well on the swimsuit portion.”

“Of course you did!” Blaine smiled. “As a gay man I feel entitled to tell you that you have our vote, along with millions of women.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks man. But the Q and A slaughtered me.”

“You did well on your talent too. Your impressions were impressive.” Blaine grinned. “Your James Earl Jones was priceless.”

“I would love to do something else though.” Sam mumbled. 

“Like?” Blaine prompted noticing the blush on the man’s cheeks which had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol they had consumed. 

“Pole dancing.”

“Pole dancing?”

“Yep, pole dancing. I went to a club one time with my buddies from school, and seriously it’s a damn art.” Sam said. “I mean they have to be buff to do it, those men are impressive.”

Blaine stared at Sam; he seemed completely impressed and very interested in pole dancing at the competition. It was a bit unorthodox, but one of the other contestants did a terrifying interpretation of his birth through interruptive dance. Blaine was sure a clothed simple dance routine wouldn’t be shunned upon.

“Then do it.” Blaine simply said.

“Oh no, I couldn’t.” Sam said shaking his head.

“And why not?”

“My mother-“

“Sam, how old are you?” Blaine interrupted.

“Twenty.” Sam whispered.

“And do you live with your mother?”

“No.” He said weakly.

“Would she stop you from seeing your siblings if you did this?”

“No, she wouldn’t.” Sam said with more authority.

“You are an adult, Sam. As long as you keep the dancing PG I’m sure it would be fine.” Blaine assured Sam. “And if not you can blame me for convincing you to do it while you were drunk and vulnerable.”

“You’re right.” Sam shouted above the crowd, standing and thrusting his arm up in the air, gaining a few curious looks from those sitting closest to them. “I can’t let my mother choose my life anymore; I’m going to show her I’m an adult. First I’ll start with dancing, maybe I’ll get a tattoo, then I’ll change my degree, maybe I’ll try becoming an actor-“

“Okay, it seems I opened up a whole can of worms.” Blaine mumbled to himself, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling the man back into his seat. “Okay one thing at a time big guy. Let’s just start with the dancing before we do anything we might regret.” 

Sam smiled, slapping Blaine on his back causing the air to rush out of his lungs by the impact. “You are the best Blaine. Thanks. I think I’m going to tell the others.”

And with that Sam sauntered off unto the mass of people on the dance floor in the hopes of finding the others.

Blaine leaned back in his chair and looked around the bar. It was packed you could hardly move from the amount of people here that were crowded around the bar, and the mass of people on the dance floor made Blaine wonder where one person began and the other ended.

Taking another sip of his beer, Blaine mulled around on the information he had been getting tonight from all of the guys.

Sebastian, being the gossip of their group mentioned the biggest piece of evidence that Will was acting off, as he put it. He wasn’t his normal chipper self but snapping at people he wouldn’t dream of being strict with. He was out of character, tense and nervous. While Sue was the opposite, she was sweet and loving to those around her when she would normally be evil. Both were major switches in character something that didn’t happen unless there was a trigger. But for Blaine, he had his suspicions about Schuester; the man had more to lose. Way more than anyone else and less has been known to make a man lose his sense of right and wrong. 

Now all Blaine had to do was somehow prove it but he had no idea how, he was hardly in the same room with the man unless it was during the broadcast. What he needed was to talk to someone that was with both Will and Sue all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

“We need to talk to Brittany.” Blaine said, crossing his arms when Puck was not heading his words.

“Blaine, you have no proof that Schue is even doing this.”

“Exactly why we need to talk to Brittany.” Blaine countered. “Brittany is with Will and Sue all day, she would be the first to notice anything suspicious.”

“I’m not so sure. I mean she is a bit ditsy.” Puck mumbled.

“Ditsy yes, but not a moron. She is smart when she wants to be.”

“Fine, we’ll talk to Pierce, but it will have to be someone that neither Will nor Sue have meet.   
Otherwise they will get guarded and suspicious and that’s the last thing we need right now, especially that we have lost our best lead.” Puck grumbled flopping back on the hotel bed rubbing a hand over his face. “I keep getting calls from Montgomery, he’s getting very pissed that we haven’t found anything so far, other than a stalker.”

“Well at least we found something.” Blaine supplied, understanding Puck’s frustration and knowing the man was under a lot of stress to get this case finished without any hiccups.

“He’s threatened to fly in to help oversee the case.” Puck mumbled. “That means it’s only a matter of time before he gets here and it’s going to be when we least expect it.”

“Shit.” Blaine cursed.

“Exactly my sentiment.” Puck agreed. “Just what we need our boss hovering over us.”

Blaine sighed hating it as much as the rest of them that Montgomery was thinking of coming in on the case. “Well then, I guess we better get our asses in gear and show Montgomery he isn’t needed.”

“Speaking of the stalker, we caught him. Finn’s with him right now trying to see what he knows.” Puck said, rolling to his side and propping his head on his hand. 

“I’m guessing we have nothing so far?” Blaine asked, leaning back against Artie’s work station, glancing at the man’s many monitors every few minutes.

“Surprisingly he’s been very helpful. He’s been spilling his guts about everything; he’s not very stable if you ask me but since Finn’s the expert on crazy I’ll leave all the diagnosing on him.” Puck smiled sitting up to scratch at his ankle. “So you’re sure Evans isn’t our guy.”

“I’m positive; his idea of illegal was stealing a pair of leather underwear.”

“Kinky.” Puck grinned.

“Of course that’s what you dwell on.” Blaine mumbled, getting a chuckle out of Artie that was typing away on his laptop in silence the entire time.

“Well I guess that leaves our only leads to be Will or Sue.” Artie said, turning his chair to face them.   
Puck nodded, turning his full attention on Blaine. “Tell us what you know Blainers.”

“They have the most to lose right now.” Blaine started. “Sue is losing her job, her power and from what I hear from the information train is she lives for the power she has. She’s been in pageants for years, competing in her youth and now hosting. She’s lives and breathes this stuff.”

“Any info on her doing anything out of normal?” Artie asked glancing at his phone, which Blaine knew this conversation was being recorded so the others that were missing could be debriefed.

“She’s had history of violent and sporadic behavior. She snaps at people for no reason. The other day she screamed at me that I needed to invest in platform boots-“

Puck barked a laugh, stopping abruptly when both Blaine and Artie glared at him. “What? It’s kind of true.”

Ignoring Puck’s outburst Blaine continued. “That’s honestly a mild insult. She’s been known to throw out slurs that can be considered homophobic if said to the wrong person. They are always off hand comments, but they have some malice to them. And her anger is something to be weary of, she’s been known to throw fits for the smallest of things, she’s pushed people and shoved others down stairs.”

“This woman is starting to sound like a psychopath.” Artie mumbled, turning his chair back to his monitors to type manically away at his keyboard.

“She’s sounding like the type A personality for someone who has an agenda to blow up a pageant to me.” Puck said, tapping his foot against the frame of the opposite bed.

“It says she isn’t diagnosed with any psychosis.” Artie supplied, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose as he scanned the screen.

“How is that even possible?” Puck argued.

“Don’t know. You’d have to ask Finn, he’s the one that gets this shit.” Artie snapped. “I only do the research.”

“The thing is,” Blaine interjected. “This is just her personality; she’s always been like this.”

“Still sounds like someone who should be in a loony bin to me.” Puck said running his hands through his hair. “And she’s still acting violent?”

“That’s the thing. She’s not.” Blaine supplied feeling both set of eyes focus on him. “She’s completely changed her personality. She’s suddenly being more comforting, and if anything motherly to everyone. Kurt says he has never seen her like this and he’s known her from her consulting days right before she started this job. She has never shown any compassion to anyone but a couple of people in her life.”

“And who would those be?” Artie asked turning back to his screen ready to type. 

“Her sister.” Blaine supplied, watching as Artie pulled up information from the FBI database.

“Deceased, about 2 years ago, she had Down’s Syndrome and died at the age of forty-seven.” Artie interjected.

“A girl named Becky Jackson.”

“She’s alive and well. She also has Down’s, living with her parents about three houses down from Sue. According to an article I found, Sue is a mentor for her and Becky wants to be just like her hero.”

“Brittany Peirce.”

“As we know, she is Sue’s assistant. She was in the Miss America pageant about six years ago, and Sue was her consultant. Brittany didn’t win and Sue offered her a job.” Artie stopped waiting for Blaine to say the next name. But when the silence stretched on Artie prodded. “Is that everyone Blaine?”

“No.” Blaine sighed looking up at Puck who seemed very intrigued. “The last person is Kurt.”

“Wait. Your Kurt?” Puck asked, his eyes wide, as him and Artie shared a glance.

Blaine nodded, feeling as if he was going to be sick invading Kurt’s privacy like this, but it was his job and lives were at stake.

“Kurt Hummel.” Artie started, glancing at Blaine for a moment waiting for his nod to carry on. “Graduated from the top of his class at Parson’s School of Design. Worked a Vogue for a few years then got hired by a small company. He was fired from there because he was stealing the head designer’s designs-”

“That doesn’t sound like Kurt.” Blaine interrupted, glancing at the screen.

“It’s what the article says. But there’s a court hearing that says that Kurt took the man to court for stealing his designs, and that the only reason no one believed him was because he was a new name. The hearing only determined that the disputed designs were not to be released to the public. Kurt was fired and no design house seemed to want him. Then Sue found him and asked him to design a few dresses for her contestants. Kurt then became a consultant himself under Sue’s wing.”

“I know Kurt isn’t a part of this, you know I have a good intuition about people.” Blaine pleaded looking between the two of them.

“I know Blaine.” Puck said quietly as if trying to sooth a wounded animal. “But we have to put this into consideration. I’m sure Kurt is completely innocent. We just need to know this stuff for the case against Sue.”

Knowing Puck was right Blaine nodded; taking a calming breath and focusing his thoughts back to the case.   
“All of these things can’t be seen as triggers for Sue. I mean, her sister’s death was years ago, and what I remember from training crazy doesn’t stay dormant for long, not when it is caused by grief.” Artie said letting the others listen to his thoughts. 

“You’re right it’s not.” Blaine agreed. The three of them were silent mulling on the information they just received when Puck’s phone began to ring.

“Agent Puckerman.” He answered. “Hold on Finn, let me put you on speaker.”

He fumbled with the phone for a second placing it on the bed closest to the rest of them.

“Alright Finn, you’re talking to Blaine and Artie too.”

“Hey guys. So I just finished with Chandler, I won’t get into the detail of his psychosis but know that he’s a bit of a crazy son of a bitch.”

“You don’t say.” Artie chuckled.

“Yeah.” Finn said. “Anyway, the only thing I was able to get from him was that we have met our anonymous bomber.”

“We’ve met them?” Blaine asked glancing at the other two men in the room.

“Yeah, he didn’t give any specifying gender or anything, but we know the bomber.”

“That doesn’t really narrow anything down.” Puck groaned flopping back down on the bed. 

“Sorry I didn’t have better news.”

“No, it’s great Finn, thanks. You actually kind of helped narrow things down.” Blaine smiled.

“How may I ask?” Puck mumbled leaning back up to look at Blaine.

“We know the bomber.” Blaine reiterated.

“Yeah we got that Blaine.” Artie said getting a bit impatient.

“Which means anyone we haven’t specifically spoken too is not someone to worry about.”

“So that does narrow things down a bit.” Finn said. “Good to know I’m actually helping and not just talking to crazy people all day.”

“Speaking of, we need you to talk to someone but they can’t know your FBI.” Puck instructed. “We need you to talk to Brittany Pierce and see what she says about both Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester. They are the best leads we got at the moment.”

“Sure thing. Give me a call if you need anything.” Finn said, saying his last goodbyes and hanging up.  
“Well that narrows things down a lot.” Blaine smiled, watching as Artie began to cross of names from their suspect list.

“Yeah, now tell us what you know about Will Schuester.” Puck yawned.

Blaine glanced at the time on the clock behind Puck that read three thirty five am. No wonder he was so tired. “He’s the creator of the pageant; he started it up for his nephew. Put thousands of dollars behind the creation of the pageant to get it where it is, sold his rights away and now the new head honcho in charge is firing him.”

“That’s it?” Artie asked.

“Yeah that’s all. His demeanor hasn’t changed; he seems pretty okay with everything.”

“That’s odd.” Puck muttered. “I mean it was his life’s work. He put everything into it and is likely only getting a small payout, likely not even half of what he put into the creation of the pageant. You would think a man would get more upset about losing everything. I mean at least Sue is showing a change in character…Will isn’t.”

“It seems odd to me too.” Blaine agreed. “We’ve seen plenty of people lose less and go crazy, but him, he’s not even putting up a fuss. Just seems weird to me.”

“Well, all we can do is monitor him.” Artie suggested, leaning back in his chair. “I’ll do some digging on him, if you have nothing more to add.”

“Yeah that’s about all I got.” Blaine supplied, looking over at Puck.

“Alright well, if that’s all we got on him, you’re free to go, get some sleep. I’m sure you have another busy day tomorrow.” Puck said getting up from the bed and steering Blaine towards the door. “Let us do our thing here, and you keep those ears open for any other clues.”

“Sure thing. Night.” Blaine called to Artie, and then walked towards his own room in silence.

***

When Blaine got to his shared room with Sebastian, the only source of light was streaming from the bathroom the door partially closed to illuminate Blaine’s path. Blaine quietly moved around in the near darkness doing his regular nightly routine and popping a couple of Tylenols so fend off the potential hangover he might face in the morning. Switching off the bathroom light Blaine pulled out his cell and illuminated his way to his bed, cursing when he still bumped the edge of Sebastian’s suitcase. He had told him hundreds of times to move it but he never did, Blaine had a feeling the other man took great joy in injuring his competition. 

Yawning widely Blaine balanced his phone on the nightstand making sure it shone away from Sebastian as he quickly changed out of his jeans and into a pair of shorts. Pulling his shirt over his head Blaine glanced at the bed and saw a single yellow rose placed perfectly on his pillow with a red ribbon tied to the thornless stem. 

Not caring about his shirt he tossed it in the general vicinity of his suitcase, and picked up the beautiful flower. 

Blaine smiled to himself, touching the petals to his nose to smell the sweet scent. Humming his happiness Blaine looked at the flower as best as he could in the light he had. Tied to the stem that he hadn’t noticed before was a white card that only had a small heart and two letters written on the paper.

Blaine grinned wider flopping back onto the bed clutching the flower to his chest like a schoolgirl. But Blaine couldn’t care less; he was going to have beautiful dreams about a handsome man with the initials K.H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning, this chapter has SMUT!!!

Blaine was so happy the next morning that he had taken those pills the night before because he and the rest of the contestants had a busy day of rehearsals, both dance and otherwise planned for them. But Blaine seemed to be the only lucky one out of their group. The rest of them were all sporting hangovers that would rival that of a frat boy, which funnily enough most of them were.

They had all come into the rehearsal hall looking like they had seen the depths of hell and that they were sure as hell proud that they had made it through. Blaine was impressed that they weren’t blaming him for their post drinking pain but instead thanking him for a great night that they all remembered vividly. They all laughed and joked about their night, insisting that after the competition was over that they all keep in touch and do it again.

Blaine smiled and agreed but knew after this case was over none of these men would want to see him again. They lived in different worlds and as much as he felt like he could really be friends with these guys he had to remember everything he was with them, most of the time wasn’t even really him…it was Blaine Lee Freebush.

***

Blaine was sitting in his empty hotel room later on that night after a fantastic nap, while Sebastian was off doing god knows what with the contestant from Wyoming. He was looking over the case on his laptop that Artie had sent him and adding his new information as he was scrolling through the files. Something was still missing and it was driving him crazy that he still didn't see it yet. 

Deciding to take a quick break, Blaine stretched in his spot on the bed reaching his arms up over his head and let out a content sigh at the slightly released tension. Glancing at his cell he noticed that he had at text. 

From Puck: Kurt wants to see you. Room 501

Confused, Blaine closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm deciding it was a good idea to bring it along, snagged his phone and put it in the pocket of his jeans. He quickly grabbed his hoodie and left the room. 

He hadn’t seen Kurt since the previous day and he was nervous. He had no idea how to act now. Kurt was acting all romantic, and Blaine was sure he was acting more like a cave man than an intelligent human being. He had manhandled him the other day for god’s sake. 

Once on the fifth floor Blaine read the gold numbers until he reached 501, where he stopped and took a deep breath before knocking gently. 

"Give me a minute." Kurt's voice called through the thick wood of the door. 

So Blaine waited patiently shuffling on his bare feet glancing down the hall his eyes falling on two girls staring at him and giggling under their hands. Nodding politely at them Blaine brought his attention back to the door in front of him wishing that he had put his hoodie on instead of just bringing it with him.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, grabbing Blaine's attention. Kurt was standing with the door slightly ajar, hiding the majority of his body behind the wood but from what Blaine could see he was certain that Kurt had recently jumped out of the shower since his hair was damp and his torso from what Blaine could see was bare.

"Hi." Blaine smiled, trying to keep his eyes on Kurt's face rather than the beautiful skin of the other man’s torso. 

Kurt looked very confused, starring at Blaine as if he needed an explanation as to why he was even here.   
Suddenly unsure Blaine shuffled on his feet again. "Um, Puck said you wanted to see me." He explained, pulling out his cell and showing him the message. 

Kurt's eyebrows shot up from that, looking from the screen to Blaine. "I never told him that." Kurt stated, as he opened the door wider for Blaine to step in. "But since your here you mind as well come in." Kurt said walking back into the room leaving the door open for him. 

Gently closing the door behind him Blaine made his way into the room glancing around at the chaos that was Kurt's single room. His king size bed was covered in sewing supplies. With only a tiny spot cleared at the head of the bed where Kurt was sitting. Kurt grabbed a simple blue tee shirt from his suitcase and slipped it on covering his chest and back before Blaine really had a chance to get a good look. 

"This is not what I expected." Blaine chuckled, unsure of where to sit. 

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "It’s a pretty standard hotel room, Blaine-"

"I meant the mess." Blaine interrupted, grinning at the red that coloured Kurt's cheeks. 

"It gets like this when I'm working." Kurt explained, focusing on clearing a spot on the large bed for Blaine as well. "My apartment is much worse when I get the inspiration, I do nothing else."

"If you’re so passionate about it why are you not at some fancy fashion company?" Blaine inquired, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Kurt’s kissable lips. He instantly regretted his question when he saw Kurt tense. “Kurt, you don’t have to-”

“It’s kind of a long story.” Kurt interrupted a strained smile on his face as he crawled back in the spot he was sitting in before. Glancing at Blaine before focusing all of his attention to the fabric in front of him.

"We've got the time." Blaine smiled, moving a few pieces of cloth so he could be close to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't do a background check on me." Kurt smiled nudging Blaine.

"We did." Blaine shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief when Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "For safety precautions, but I kind of wanted to hear it from you."

"Did you now?" Kurt chuckled, raising his eyebrow. 

Blaine nodded, placing a hand on Kurt's knee, attempting to give a debonair grin. "I do."

Sighing Kurt glanced between Blaine's hand and his face, a fond smile playing at his lips. "Fine." He breathed. "I went to Parsons for fashion design. And eventually graduated at the top of my class." He smiled at the fond memories.

"As soon as I graduated I had two job offers right off the bat. One with a large company where my work would never see the light of day, and with a smaller design house where I would be able to make something of myself. Wanting the fame and fortune I agreed to join the smaller company. Which I’m sure you saw was the wrong choice.”

Frowning, Blaine nodded squeezing Kurt’s knee in reassurance. 

“It started out perfectly, I wasn’t treated as a slave, I was actually appreciated and they called my ideas and designs the new thing. And then everything went to shit. I gave my new designs over to my boss and he was thrilled saying it was just what his new line needed, some new edge. He assured me that I would be on the label and in his show as a fellow designer. I was so excited. I called home and told my dad and even bought him a ticket to come down and see my first show.” Kurt laughed, but the sound was so hollow it made Blaine’s heart break to hear the sound. Blaine leaned into him and placed his head on Kurt’s shoulder kissing his neck.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s taking a big breath and continuing with his story. “I got into work after my ‘long deserved’ holiday and my designs were off of the paper and on hangers, it was a dream come true until I saw that the tags had his name on them instead of mine. I confronted him while he was in a conference, I didn’t care who he was talking to, I needed to know why my designs were labeled wrong. And do you know what he said?” Blaine shook his head dreading the next words that were going to leave Kurt’s mouth.

“He told me that they weren’t my designs and that he was offended that I called them mine. I snapped, I screamed and I told him I quit, but he’ll tell you otherwise. I told him he’ll be speaking to my lawyer within the hour, I took everything from my desk and left. I called my dad in tears and he flew down that day and we talked to a lawyer. I got a call from my old boss from vogue and she told me she was on speaker phone with the asshole and the saint that she is she made sure he wasn’t going to get a shot with anyone for his ‘new line’ until things were settled. After the court date my designs were destroyed and by the end of it I just couldn’t find a job anywhere.”

“Not even with your old employer, the woman you spoke of?” Blaine asked.

“I didn’t want to put Isabel in a hard place. But she did ask me. I told her I needed a break.” Kurt shrugged.

“Well, I’m not sure it means much, but you are a damn good designer if I say so.” Blaine smiled, moving from his place on Kurt’s shoulder to look at Kurt’s handiwork.

“Thank you.” Kurt said, smiling as he moved his work into a neat pile on the foot of the large bed. 

“Since I told you a story, tell me yours. Why on earth did you decide to become an FBI agent?”

“It’s kind of an odd story.” Blaine chuckled, leaning back and stretching out on the bed now that the fabric was no longer in his way.

“I can handle odd.” Kurt assured him. Lying down on his side with his head pillowed on his arm.

“I was always bullied in school for being a geek, and my size never helped matters. But then when I finally figured out I was gay well things just kept progressively getting worse, up to the point they put me into the hospital after asking another boy to a dance.”

“Oh my god, Blaine, I’m so sorry.” Kurt cooed, grabbing for Blaine’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Blaine smiled, bringing their clasped hands to his lips to place a kiss to Kurt’s soft skin. “It wasn’t your fault.” Blaine assured him. “My parents did everything they could and sent me to a boarding school in Westerville-”

“Dalton?” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with surprised wide eyes.

Blaine chuckled. “Yeah, Dalton, how did you know?”

“I almost got sent there too.” Kurt gave a sad smile. “My dad couldn’t afford it though not with all of his hospital expenses.”

“Kurt-”

“It’s okay now.” Kurt interrupted, squeezing Blaine’s hand in gratitude for his sympathy. “Dad’s healthy and I’m a better person for putting up with all of those assholes.” Kurt smiled looking extremely proud of himself. “Any way this is your story, continue.”

Blaine laughed. “I went to Dalton and everything was better. I was treated like a person, took up boxing to channel some of my pent up anger, I even meet Puck there. I loved it at Dalton, I’m sure it would have been even better if I meet you while I was there.” Blaine smiled, getting a beautiful laugh from Kurt.

“I’m sure if we meet in high school we would have been too distracted by each other to get any school work done.”

“Sounds like the perfect high school experience if you ask me.” Blaine chuckled, continuing with his story when Kurt playfully kicked him in his shin. “I was visiting my aunt in Lima one weekend and I was walking to the corner store when I heard something going on in an alley. And being the dumb kid I was I decided to take a look.”

“You had a death wish, didn’t you?” Kurt joked.

“No, the complete opposite, actually. I hated the fact that someone else could have been in the same situation I was put in so I had to make sure it was nothing. But it wasn’t. There was this poor kid, he was covered in dirt, shaking in a corner, and these three guys in red letterman jackets had him completely trapped. He looked so scared, so I yelled at the guys got their attention and then we had a fist fight. The boy ran away before I could see if he was okay.”

“He was fine.” Kurt said, awe etched on his face.

Blaine chuckled. “I’m glad you think so, Kurt.”

“I know so. Blaine, I’m sure that boy you remember was me.” Kurt said. “It was the only time in my life anyone stuck up for me like that, a complete stranger, who I remember was quite short compared to those Neanderthals.”

“We could have meet years ago.”

“More than once it seems.” Kurt smiled. “So I was the reason you became and Agent?”

“Something like that. I just wanted to protect people.” Blaine shrugged, his mind still trying to get around the fact that Kurt was that scared boy.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Blaine asked, leaning towards Kurt inspecting his face for any twitch that could tell him Kurt was lying to him.

Shaking his head, Kurt wiggled closer so their torsos touched. “No, they didn’t. I’m sure they would have if you didn’t show up.” He smiled grabbing Blaine’s hand, stroking his knuckles. “I’m sure you weren’t so lucky.”

Blaine shrugged. “A busted lip and a black eye. But they looked worse off than I was.” Blaine grinned.  
“I remember the next day of school Azimio and the rest of his goons were walking a bit tenderly, Karofsky even had a black eye.” Kurt chuckled. “So who would have thought all these years, I’m the reason you are saving lives.”

“You think highly of yourself.” Blaine smiled, turning to his side to get closer to Kurt.

“Well, we both know how amazing I am.”

“Hmm, so true.” Blaine agreed, running his fingers up and down the skin of Kurt’s arm. Enjoying the shivers he was enticing from the other man.

“I never do this.” Kurt whispered, reaching out to tuck a curl back into its place.

Blaine paused in his movements. “Do what?” He asked, staring at Kurt. 

“Fall so quickly.” Kurt continued to whisper, letting Blaine in on his secret. “We’ve only known each other for a little less than a week, and somehow against everything I believe in I’m head over heels for you.”

“Likewise.” Blaine grinned.

“I don’t believe in fate, or destiny-”

“Me either.”

“So then, what is this?” Kurt asked looking up towards Blaine, his eyes searching for an answer that he seemed to think Blaine might have.

Blaine smiled sadly. “I honestly don’t know. I wish I did.”

They sat in silence, listening to each other’s breathing and enjoying the closeness they shared lost in their thoughts.

“We know nothing about each other.” Kurt mumbled.

“Most people don’t when they first start dating, it’s kind of the whole reason dating exists.” Blaine reasoned. "It's meant to let two people get to know each other."

Kurt frowned. "We aren't even dating, I mean, not officially."

"Well no, not yet. I haven't brought you on our first date yet. But soon we will be."

He grinned for a moment, but Kurt's face quickly fell as he thought of something else. "Then why do you like me? It's not like you know me, yet here you are, in my hotel room rubbing my arm and kissing me in dressing rooms."

"I'm sure you've heard of a thing called sexual attraction." Blaine chuckled, laughing harder when Kurt's free hand swatted his shoulder. 

"Of course I have." Kurt laughed, sighing happily as he snuggled in a bit closer grabbing for Blaine's hand again. "But until you I've been able to keep my sexual attraction for someone to myself."

"And here's my question for you Mr. Hummel, why?"

Kurt paused, thinking for a moment before looking into Blaine's eyes. "Because I've been so focused on my work. I've had mindless flings but they weren't what I wanted. So they only lasted for a night or so."

"So in other words you want something real and not flighty?"

Kurt nodded, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Me too." Blaine smiled leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I'm pretty damaged though." He warned, his smile wavering for a moment.

"I think we both are." Kurt grinned sadly. "But I have the feeling we can help each other."

"I think so too." Blaine grinned letting Kurt's warmth and constant reassuring touches lull him into a calm sleep.

***

"Oh my god, why are you so good at this?" Kurt moaned, his lithe form completely relaxed.

Blaine smiled at his handy work, enjoying seeing Kurt shiver down his body from every spot Blaine kissed.

"I was trained to watch people, Kurt. Learn their weak spots." Blaine grinned to himself, kissing the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder, exciting a strong tremor through the other man. 

"Oh god, so this is torture then?" Kurt sighed, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's hair and tugging his head back to his lips for a kiss. 

Blaine hummed into the motion letting Kurt control their heated kiss. "The sweetest kind." Blaine murmured, kissing back down Kurt's neck to lick at his collarbone. 

"Hmm, I completely agree." Kurt smiled gasping as Blaine tentatively licked at one of Kurt's hard nipples. "But if you don't do something about getting me off I'm going to get blue balls." Kurt whined wiggling enough to press his hard cock against Blaine's thigh to prove his point. 

Blaine groaned, ecstatic that he had caused Kurt to grow as hard as he was,"What do you consider sex." Blaine blurted hovering over Kurt's beautiful responsive body, waiting for his answer. 

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Confused as to why Blaine stopped making him feel good to ask a coherent question. "What?"

"What do you consider sex." Blaine asked again stroking his thumb on the tender skin of Kurt's hip. 

"I'm sure if you stop talking and continue what you were doing we could find out rather than talk about it." Kurt purred stroking Blaine's neck and side.

"I kind of need to know." Blaine whimpered, shivering when Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's torso to the hem of his pants. 

"Why?"

"Because Puck said we couldn't have sex until the case is over. And I was thinking depending on what you consider as sex-" Blaine rambled his breath catching as Kurt cupped his groin and rubbed. 

"Well that's just mean of him." Kurt said his voice completely even as he continued to stroke Blaine. 

"Barbaric really, you don't see me cock blocking him." 

"I kind of understand why, I mean the agency has rules." Blaine panted completely surprised he could even make a coherent thought let alone articulate it with Kurt's amazing hands exciting such pleasure from him. 

"Isn't there a phrase that rules were made to be broken?" Kurt asked sifting his body so his cock could have better friction against Blaine’s leg.

“So I’ve heard.” Blaine said, feeling his mind start to blur from pleasure. “But I’d really like to know.”

Kurt leaned up trapping Blaine’s lips with his own. “Teenage rules apply.”

Blaine pulled back sitting on his heals feeling disappointed but understanding Kurt’s feelings.

“Where are you going?” Kurt asked leaning on his elbows.

“You said-“

“Your teenage years must have been depressing because mutual masturbation was all the rage.” Kurt smiled holding out a hand in invitation. “So, are we going to take care of our problem together or are we going to have to have cold showers?”

“Oh, thank god.” Blaine groaned, pushing Kurt back against the mattress making the two of them bounce with the force.

Kurt laughed, putting his soft hands on his face and pulling him into a fierce kiss. They both moaned, letting their hands roam across each other’s bodies, their breath mingle together as they let their hands move further south. 

Blaine seemed to stop thinking completely his mind focused on one thing, making Kurt feel as amazing as he was making him feel. Reluctantly he broke their kiss, following his hands in trailing down Kurt’s body, reviling in the shivers of anticipation that Kurt was having. 

Kurt whined and moaned above him his voice sounding wanton and tortured as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp from the intense sensations. Blaine left trails of kisses and licks in his wake taking note of Kurt’s most sensitive spots for a later date, where he was bound and determined he would be doing this again.

Blaine took great pleasure in taking his time when he got to the waistband of Kurt’s pants, but Kurt’s patience was running thin. 

“Oh for god sake, Blaine. There is a time to worship me and there is a time to just get my pants off and jerk me off- and I’m not sure about you, but I want your hand around my cock, now.” Kurt snapped, a grateful moan following as Blaine obliged pulling both Kurt’s pants and underwear off in one quick motion, his own following quickly after.

Kurt took his breath away. His cock stood hard and proud against his belly pre come leaking from its head, and god did he want to taste him. But Kurt was right there was time for that later tonight they needed fast and dirty because both of them were desperate for each other’s touch. 

Blaine shuffled back up the bed so he was facing Kurt, “You’re beautiful.” Blaine sighed placing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips, tracing a finger up Kurt’s shaft as he did so.

“Fuck.” Kurt cursed, his eyes heavy with lust, as he looked Blaine over. “You look gorgeous.” He breathed, wrapping a warm hand around Blaine’s cock and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sharing another kiss, this one much needier than before, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock and both of them started to stroke in tandem, matching the other’s rhythm. They both breathed the same air, their mouths connecting periodically to place a kiss on the other’s lips or to whisper a moan or a command.

Blaine could feel his orgasm coming, but he held off wanting to cum only when Kurt had found his release. Just as Blaine thought he could hold it no longer Kurt began to tense, his breathing becoming erratic and his moans getting higher as his hips began to buck into Blaine’s hand. Quickening his pace, while Kurt’s began to lag, Blaine began to buck his own hips into Kurt’s hand. 

“Come for me.” Blaine moaned, giving one final pull of Kurt’s cock before Kurt called out his name his head falling back to expose his neck. The sight caused Blaine to fall over the edge too, his heart pounding as white stars appeared behind his eyes.

“This was way better than I remember it.” Kurt chuckled once they had both got their breathing back in check.

Blaine smiled, agreeing with a hum his body feeling relaxed and blissed out. “That might have been the best orgasm I have had in years.” He said in awe.

“Just think how much better it will be when we aren’t trying to follow your rules.” Kurt smirked, snuggling in closer to Blaine to lay his head on Blaine’s chest.

“I’m going to die from an orgasm, aren’t I?” Blaine laughed wrapping Kurt in his arms, his hand absent-mindedly rubbing circles into Kurt’s back.

“Isn’t that the only way to die?” Kurt asked.

“I’d rather not.” Blaine said tucking a stray hair behind Kurt’s ear. “Because I kind of want to experience everything with you.”

A radiant smile touched Kurt’s lips as he tilted his head up for a kiss, one thing Blaine could never deny him.

“I kind of do too.” Kurt replied, sighing in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

Lunch was a quiet affair for Blaine. While the rest of the table talked about the final show that was going to be happening later that evening, Blaine was lost in his thoughts. The morning’s rehearsal left Blaine leaving Kurt’s room earlier than he had wanted wishing he could stay wrapped in Kurt’s arms forever but he was in need of a shower since he was covered in dry cum. Kurt had looked adorable lying in bed his hair sleep tousled and his eye’s heavy lidded as he said goodbye kissing Blaine passionately even though he was half asleep. Promising he would see him after lunch so they could begin to get ready for the final broadcast show.

Rehearsal was a gong show. People’s nerves were frayed and tensions were high as the contestants began to wish for their previous best friends to fall off the stage and break a vital bone so that they had a better chance of winning. Blaine ignored it for the most part. Sam and the others still seemed polite and caring even though Blaine knew they all wanted him to trip and fall, none more so than Sebastian who kept making it very clear to everyone in the room that Blaine was his only competition. Sam, in his sweet trusting nature, was still so kind to everyone even when they actually tripped him on purpose that Blaine just wanted to protect him from the world so he never lost that kindness.

Just as Blaine was leaving rehearsal, Finn told him over the earpiece that Puck wanted to tell him the latest clues they found out from Brittany. Blaine moved quickly excusing himself from visiting with the others so that he could hear the new information. 

Puck and Finn looked worse for wear when Blaine entered the room, dark circles under their eyes showed Blaine that he wasn’t the only one in need of a good night’s rest. Their conversation was brief but informative, telling Blaine that Schue has recently been having financial issues, which they somehow never noticed before because he had an offshore account in his ex-wife’s name. But not only that, but the man has had a sudden inclination to drinking, and a very interesting search history that Artie was able to uncover despite Will trying to cover his tracks, at least at work but through his wireless connection at home things became very clear that Will was likely behind the threats. All they needed was the proof so they could finish this case.

Blaine had walked to lunch in a fog, his mind swirling with all of this sudden information that he didn’t notice someone walking in his direction until he had walked into them.

“I’m so sorry!” Blaine apologized looking up from his feet to see none other than Will Schuester standing in front of him a fake smile on his face. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Blaine said lamely.

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “You were just the man I was looking for actually.”

“Oh?” Blaine asked surprised.

“Watch your back with him, Blaine.” Artie cautioned in his ear, meaning that Finn was no longer on shift.  
“Yes, I was wondering if I could have a word.” Will smiled, the fakeness of it making Blaine uncomfortable.

Keeping a calm demeanor Blaine simply nodded, quietly following Will to the small room that he was using as his office. 

Will closed the door the snapping of the hammer loud and echoing in his ears making Blaine feel trapped. His instinct kicking in he looked for the closest exit in the room and gauging his best way of escape.

“Don’t worry, Blaine, even though I can’t see a damn thing because you don’t have your camera with you, I got your back you say the code word and I’ll send Puck to back you up.” Artie assured Blaine, causing some of the tension to lessen in his shoulders.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Will?” Blaine asked, wanting to jump start over all of the formalities and just get on to the point of this meeting.

“I know the FBI was snooping around, asking Brittany questions about me.” Will said his voice even, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can’t tell you any details of the case.” Blaine said stiffly, putting authority into his voice, knowing this could go one of two ways and neither would be good.

“You need a warrant to look through my things-” Will said, his jaw clenched in his anger.

“We have one.” Blaine said. “If you want to see it I can have one of the other agents bring it down, but I can assure you a warrant was issued.”

“You don’t need to send someone down.” Will’s demeanor changing again to the much more calm person Blaine knew. “It was just upsetting that none of you seemed to trust me.”

Blaine paused, knowing he had to choose his words wisely especially since Will was their main suspect at the moment even though they didn’t have enough proof. “We’re just doing our jobs.” Blaine said, feeling like playing the it’s-our-job bit would keep Will from being suspicious. “We just want to see everyone out of this safely.” Blaine smiled, noticing that Will was eyeing him.

“I agree. I want nothing more than to make sure these boys are safe.”

“I should get back to work-” Blaine nodded, walking past Will towards the door. He had gotten no farther than putting his hand on the handle before Will’s voice stopped him.

“Oh about that.” Will said. “You are no longer being helped into the finals. You’re on your own.”

“I’m sorry?” Blaine said, turning his gaze to Will who was inspecting his nails. 

“It’s not fair to the contestants. This is a scholarship program after all Agent Anderson, and you are not a student now are you?” He smirked, reclining against his desk his smug face making Blaine’s blood boil.

“We had an agreement.” Blaine hissed, his eye’s narrowing on Will.

“You are in the final show Agent, I never once agreed on you making the final ten.”

“But you promised us, the FBI, access to the behind the scenes-”

“You’ll still get it, because I would never want to be on the bad side of the law. But I couldn’t forgive myself if you won over one of my boys.” He smiled, making the hairs on the back of Blaine’s head stand on end as his instinct warned him of Will’s threatening tone.

“Men. They aren’t boys, they’re men.” Blaine snapped, pulling on the door handle and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

If Blaine didn’t have a bad feeling about Will before, he sure as hell did now. 

“Did you catch that?” Blaine mumbled, making his way back to the main base.

“Sure as hell did, it’s been recorded too. Puck says to get your ass back here for a few minutes. He wants us to set up a plan.” Artie said through the ear piece.

“On my way.” Blaine replied, moving quickly so they could have as much time as possible to put an end to all of this.

***

“Oh my god, you got laid last night didn’t you?” Sebastian asked his voice loud enough that half the room stopped to stare at their table. 

Blaine felt the blush rise on his cheeks, sinking a bit in his chair all eyes and ears on him as all the men around the table as well as those listening in his ear waited for his response. 

Glancing around the room, Blaine looked for Kurt, sighing in relief when the man was nowhere to be seen. Both of them didn’t need to deal with the embarrassment.

“My private life is none of your business, Sebastian.” Blaine snapped, hoping the blush on his cheeks could be seen as anger rather than the embarrassment of being so obvious that everyone noticed. Not that that would be much for Sebastian, since he seemed to have the nose of a bloodhound to smell sex on people.

“Just ignore him." Sam smiled, taking a bite of his chicken club. “What he meant to say is it's nice to see you happy. And it's great to see Kurt so happy too."

Blaine blanched the fork full of mashed potatoes falling back onto his plate his eyes darting to everyone at the table all wearing matching smiles, Sebastian's a little more snarky then the rest.

"I never said it was Kurt." Blaine said a tell tail blush rising on his cheeks making his task of denying anything completely impossible. 

"Kurt has been completely different this year. Usually he just lets his contestants have more control." Mike shrugged. “This year, he’s doting on you. He never does that.”

“And as much as I despise him, he’s actually tolerable this year since he’s not moping all the fucking time.” Sebastian grumbled, taking a fry off of his plate and popping it into his mouth.

“You two would be a cute couple.” Jake smiled, taking a sip of his water.

“Well I’m glad you all think so but, Kurt and I aren’t a thing,” Blaine said, staring at his half eaten plate. “At least, not yet…”

“So it was just a booty call then?” Sebastian asked off-handed.

Mike smacked Sebastian on the back of the head looking annoyed. “Really Sebastian?”

“What? I’m just calling it as I see it; there is no shame in mindless, mind blowing one night stands. I mean I had one last night too.” Sebastian said rubbing at the back of his head.

“And that is probably the reason you are such an ass hole.” Jake added, glancing at Sam who simply nodded his head but remained quiet his eye’s enthralled with the bickering that began between Jake and Sebastian.

Rory, though most of the conversation was silent. His eye’s focused on Blaine while the others talked fought “Why not yet?” He finally spoke, drawing every eye at the table their anger put on hold to listen to Blaine’s answer.

“Because it’s complicated.” Blaine sighed, reaching for a bun that sat in a basket on the table. “That’s it.” He shrugged, cutting off the conversation to continue buttering his bun. Leaving them all to their imaginative minds but not caring of the gossip it could cause. Because he was telling the truth after all, things were complicated and that was how it would have to stay until they completed this case. Puck’s plan had better work.

***

By the time Blaine met up again with Kurt later on that afternoon, shortly after another brief meeting with Puck to go over the last minute details, Kurt had worked himself into a tizzy.

He was running his hands through his hair, making his normally immaculate hair look like he was just screwed within an inch of his life. And Blaine inwardly had to groan at the thought of doing just that as soon as they were no longer not having sex.

“I can’t believe this.” Kurt cried his hand going through his hair for the fourteenth time since Blaine had entered Kurt’s hotel room. “I can’t believe that Will is basically pulling you from this, you could have had a chance! I mean look at you, you’re perfect.”

Blaine smiled, standing up from the bed and wrapping Kurt in his arms, pinning Kurt’s fidgeting hands to his side as he did so. “You are adorable, you know that?” Blaine asked finally stopping Kurt from pacing so he could place a kiss on his lips.

Kurt sighed, all the tension Blaine had seen in his movement’s moments before drained from his body as he slumped into Blaine’s embrace. “I’m starting to think you are good for me.” Kurt mumbled, letting his head rest on Blaine’s shoulder.

“You and me both.” Blaine said placing a kiss on Kurt’s head, relishing in the warm and happiness that seemed to radiate off the both of them.

“No one has been able to calm me like this.” Kurt admitted, tilting his head so his chin rested on Blaine’s collarbone. “I think it’s because you make me feel safe.” He smiled, gazing at Blaine with such adoration. 

“I’m personally thinking it’s because I have you in a body lock.” Blaine joked, releasing Kurt from his grasp, keeping one hand on Kurt’s hip while he attempted to fix Kurt’s hair. “I’m also surprised you aren’t trying to kill me for touching your hair.” Blaine marveled knowing how much pride Kurt had in his appearance.

“It’s because I know I have sex hair, and I kind of like it when you do it.” Kurt smiled mischievously, his eyes fluttering closed as Blaine continued to run his hands through Kurt’s hair.

“I should also let you.” Blaine said, feeling triumph in how relaxed Kurt seemed. “While you’re blissed out that because of our case, and the more urgent nature of it now Puck won’t be able to help me out with my talent if I make it to the top ten-”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open all the tension back in his body. “What?” He screeched. “What the hell do we do now? I mean you need a talent, and as good as you are at hand jobs that can’t be televised-“

“Kurt, calm down, all I need is a piano.” Blaine said, smiling as recognition dawned on Kurt’s face. 

“Oh right.” Kurt blushed, embarrassed about his outburst. “I should finish getting everything ready. You have to be backstage in an hour. Now have a seat, I’m not the only one that needs their hair fixed.”

Blaine smiled, as he obliged, watching Kurt as he fiddled with his curls. Chatting away about how he had just talked to his dad and how his father somehow knew Kurt was seeing someone.

Blaine felt his heart swell. It was such a domestic feeling, Kurt talking about his family while he listened, his thoughts only focused on Kurt when he knew he should be getting ready for a crazy night. 

But he could care less because he had a handsome man standing next to him, his smile intoxicating and his voice so soothing Blaine hadn’t a care in the world.

***

“Will you stop fussing?” Blaine chuckled, grabbing Kurt’s hands and placing a kiss on each knuckle. “Everything will be fine.” He assured him.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” Kurt breathed, a flush rising on his face. Kurt took his hands from Blaine’s and began fussing again with his sash that was sitting perfectly fine on his suit jacket, yet Kurt’s nervousness what causing him to fidget and fuss.

“Kurt, what is this really about?” Blaine asked knowing that Kurt never lost his cool so easily.

Sighing Kurt straightened Blaine’s pin camera looking into the lens and then back at Blaine. “What if something goes wrong?” He whispered, glancing around the room at the hundreds of people wandering about getting ready for the opening number. 

“I won’t let that happen.” Blaine assured him, smiling confidently to reassure Kurt. “I just need you to stay calm, okay? We don’t need anyone else to start getting worked up too. I need you to be brave for me, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, glancing around again in his nervous energy and freezing when his eyes landed on someone. “He’s staring at me.” Kurt whispered worry in his voice.

Following Kurt’s gaze, Blaine caught sight of Will staring intently at the two of them his eyes never wavering. “Don’t go near him.” Blaine growled. “Stay away from him but don’t make it noticeable either.”

“That isn’t going to be easy.” Kurt whimpered, suddenly shaking uncontrollably in fear. “He can go anywhere here.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to calm down.” Blaine soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt’s arms, trying to keep him from completely breaking down. “You don’t need to worry about Will; he’ll be on the stage for most of the night. I’ll watch him like a hawk.” Blaine assured him, but that wasn’t helping Kurt from panicking. “Breathe, Kurt.” Blaine insisted, coaching Kurt out of the oncoming panic. 

Kurt followed Blaine’s instructions to a T, taking deep breaths with him and exhaling when instructed. “That’s my man.” Blaine cooed, keeping a watchful eye on Kurt in cause he would faint. 

“I want to be.” Kurt mumbled, blushing at Blaine’s confused look. “Your man, I mean.”

“You already are.” Blaine smiled, leaning forward to cup Kurt’s face and kiss his lips sweetly. “Now remember I need you to be brave for me.” Blaine pulled out his cell placing it in Kurt’s hand. “If you need Puck, or you see anything odd happening back here dial one on my phone and Puck will come running.”  
Nodding, Kurt pocketed Blaine’s cell, his hands instantly back on Blaine’s body straightening his tie.

“Be careful.” Kurt whispered, pushing his worry from his face and putting a smile in its place. “Knock them dead, handsome. And if you don’t win, it’s okay because you won something else.”

“And what would that be?” Blaine asked relieved that Kurt was acting, even if it was all an act like his normal, chipper self. 

“My heart.” Kurt smiled, manhandling Blaine to turn him around and pushed him onto the stage where the show had somehow begun without his noticing. Smiling secretly to himself, he kept that tidbit of information tuck away in his mind, getting into character and following the routine that he had learned and fine-tuned for hours that day, smiling at the friends he had unknowingly made along the way.

He had found a lot in the past few days, new friends and a new love. And he was sure as hell going to protect that, not only because it was his job but because he never wanted to lose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view changes quite a bit in this chapter. But it was written so you have an understanding of who you are reading. Enjoy!

Blaine wasn’t the only one surprised when Sue had called his name for the top ten, especially since he had no idea how that was possible considering he wasn’t being helped to get this far.

Smiling as he joined Mike, Jake, Sebastian and Rory, among a few others that he was not acquainted with, he stood stock still, his smile hurting his face with how wide and fake it was. But what really had him so tense was feeling Will’s glare focused on him as Sam’s name was added as the tenth contestant to make it through to the top ten.

Once they were announced the stage turned faded to black signalling them to run back stage amongst congratulations from the other contestants to get ready for the next event. 

Blaine like the others, quickly excused themselves looking for their consultants so they could get ready for the next event, talent, which would help the judges decide who would make it to the top five. 

“Well look at you Casanova making it to the top ten.” Puck smiled, standing next to Kurt who looked beyond happy. 

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, trusting him to catch him, which Blaine did. “You were amazing out there.” He breathed, kissing his cheek. “Okay let’s get you ready for talent.”

Blaine reluctantly let Kurt go following him towards his mini wardrobe to get his next suit that Kurt had scrounged up last minute for Blaine to wear.

Puck followed at his side. “We’ve been keeping an eye on things back here and nothing is catching our eye.”

“I haven’t noticed too much myself.” Blaine said, letting Kurt undress him, as he talked to Puck following Kurt’s silent instructions naturally. “All I have is Will staring me down every chance he can get. But other than laser beams, nothing else.”

“I feel like he’s waiting for something…” Puck said under his breath his frustration showing on his face. “I need to get further backstage, see what I can find.”

“They won’t let you back there.” Kurt chimed in, absentmindedly buttoning Blaine’s pants as if it were nothing, which at the moment it was, there were more pressing matters than the intimacy of the act of Kurt dressing him.

“I’m an FBI agent I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Puck said, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

“Actually, I’m sure it’s a huge problem, since no one is supposed to know you are here.” Kurt snapped, buttoning up Blaine’s red dress shirt and tucking it in Blaine’s pants, neither of them batting an eye while Puck just stared wide-eyed.

“You aren’t going to even say something about Hummel’s hand down your pants?” Puck asked, completely ignoring Kurt’s previous words.

Blaine shrugged lifting his throat so Kurt could tie a slender black silk tie around his neck. “Should I be?” Blaine asked smiling when Kurt tapped his chin as a sign to lower his neck.

“You had sex with him, didn’t you?” Puck whispered in shock. “What the hell did I tell you?”

“Not until after the case.” Blaine said, snapping his cufflinks in his cuff’s while, Kurt waited with the black jacket, to finish the ensemble. 

“Which I will have you know, we are.” Kurt interjected, sliding the material over Blaine’s shoulder. “Mutual Masturbation doesn’t count.”

Puck stood in surprise staring them down, then laughing hysterically “Jesus, I’m surprised you even thought of a loop hole, Blaine.”

“Okay, okay, now that we all know about Kurt and I, can we get back to the real issue here?” Blaine asked, glaring at Puck who was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. “Kurt’s right, we need to still keep a low profile.”

“And how the hell can I do that if I can’t get to places.”

“Simple, I help.” Kurt said.

The tandem no that resonated from both Agents made Kurt’s eyes grow.

“I can get Puck to those places, because you have to go back and sing.” Kurt said to Blaine.

“It could be dangerous.” Blaine said, ignoring Puck’s ranting about how civilians always having a death wish.

“I’ll have Puck with me.” Kurt assured him. “And besides, I’m not that scared little boy you remember.”

Sighing, Blaine knowing anything he said would just be a moot point nodded, making Kurt smile.

“Kurt will go with you.” Blaine said looking at Puck who nodded seeming fine with the situation. “I’ll be careful?” Blaine said more than asked, cursing the flickering lights.

“I will.” Kurt said kissing Blaine’s lips not caring that anyone including Puck could see them. “Break a leg.”

Nodding, Blaine backed away from the two of them only turning to walk straight when he got a returned nod from Puck. Puck would keep Kurt safe, or die trying, just as Blaine would and that was all Blaine could ask.

***

“He’s got it bad for you.” Puck chuckled, placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“He’s not the only one.” Kurt smiled watching Blaine walk with such grace and confidence towards the stage where the rest of the top ten stood. He had such a presence that Kurt felt he was better suited for the stage, made for it really, rather than being an Agent.

“We better get going.” Puck said breaking Kurt from his thoughts and leading them away from the crowd that was clumped together to watch the ten contestants showcase their talents. “Before we go too far, this is for you.” Puck said grabbing out a device that looked a lot like a- “It’s a Taser. I could give you my spare gun but I know you and Blaine wouldn’t be so cool with that.”

“You thought right. And why are you giving me this?” Kurt asked holding the weapon with care so he wouldn’t set it off.

“Just in case.” Puck said, turning on his heel and continuing towards the hallways where only certain personal could go.

“In case of what?” Kurt asked stumbling after Puck, tucking the Taser into the pocket of his blazer.

“In case I can’t protect you.” Puck answered. Making Kurt’s blood run cold

***

“Sam, hold up.” Blaine panted, grabbing Sam’s hand and gesturing to the scaffolding he had the stagehand’s put together in the center of the stage. “Now you can dance.” Blaine smiled.

“Blaine, as sweet as this is I can’t. I mean I don’t have a song, let alone a routine.” Sam frowned looking upset that he had the chance but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“That’s not true. We saw you dance at the bar, you have a routine, and I already gave them the music. You just need to stop being scared and do something you love, not something your mom loves. It’s your life Sam, live it.” Blaine smiled, placing an encouraging hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re a great friend, you know that?” Sam grinned unbuttoning his suit jacket and his dress shirt, and handing them to Blaine. Leaving his chest bare other than the tie that hung from his neck.

“What about the tie?” Blaine asked, holding his hand out to take the last piece of clothing from him to hold on to. 

“I think I’m going to keep it. It makes me look classy.” Sam grinned goofily.

“Whatever you say, Evans. Now go knock them dead.”

Sam threw his arms around Blaine thanking him once more before squaring his shoulders and marching onto the stage with confidence, the crowd erupting in cheers.

***

“You don’t have the authority to be back here.” The security guard said, standing her ground just outside of the hallway where Will’s office was.

“I’ll have you know-” Puck began, his frustration rising quickly.

“It’s okay, Shannon. He’s with me.” Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Puck’s shoulder to stop him. “Will asked me to grab something he forgot from his office, I thought I would bring him with me, you know show him around.” Laying on his charm as thick as he could without looking overly fake, but luckily for them Beiste had a soft spot for Kurt and simply smiled, stepping out of the way letting them pass.

“Just don’t make a mess Kurt; you know how paranoid Will is about people touching his things.” Beiste said.

“Sure thing.” Kurt smiled walking past Beiste, before he noticed that Puck wasn’t following him. 

“We aren’t together.” Puck said looking Beiste in the eye.

“Come on honey.” Kurt smiled linking their arms and pulling Puck with him. “Are you an idiot?” Kurt snapped when they were out of view and earshot of Beiste. “You could have blown our way in and then what would you have done?”

“Knocked her out.” Puck shrugged. 

“Oh, because that wouldn’t make this whole situation worse.” Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and stocking off to the door he knew was Will’s office.

Kurt pulled on the door handle, sighing in frustration. “It’s locked.” He said, turning to Puck who smirked and fell to his knees pulling out two thin pieces of metal.

“Watch and learn.” Puck smirked getting to work on picking the lock.

***

Blaine was starting to fidget feeling completely out of the loop without his earpiece. Puck had decided that he didn’t need it since it was his prerogative to seem as if he was a regular civilian and having them talk about the case while he was supposed to be in character was not going to keep him from doing anything stupid, as Puck had said.

But it was driving him crazy not knowing what was going on. Not knowing if Kurt was okay, or if they had found anything linking Will to the bomb threats. 

Instead he was growing nervous about singing his heart out to thousands of people on national television. His nerves made even worse when he couldn’t think of a song to sing.

Blaine watched from the sidelines as Sebastian bowed and walked of the stage with his mandolin, a broad grin plastered across his face as he was meet with congratulations from the rest on his amazing performance.

“So, where’s your punching bag?” Sebastian quipped looking around with a venomous smile on his face. “Well, that leaves out you in the competition.”

“Actually it doesn’t.” Blaine smiled trying to not cause a scene and finally punch Sebastian’s smug face once and for all. Blaine gestured to the dark stage where the stage hands had set up a grand piano glistening and ready to play. “I’ve got more talents than you would think.” Blaine said taking a deep breath as Will introduced him, the venom in his voice underlined so others couldn’t tell but Blaine knew how much the man hated him.

Stepping out onto the bright stage, Blaine walked past the piano towards Will.

“Well ladies and gentlemen I guess we have another change in the program.” Will smiled, which on tape might look happy but Blaine knew it was fake and he could feel his heckles rise when Will threw his arm over Blaine’s shoulder, his hand pushing a note into his pocket square pocket. “So what will you be doing for us tonight Blaine?”

“I’m going to be singing a little song for all of you tonight.” Blaine smiled, both at the camera and the judges. 

“Sounds wonderful, Blaine.” Will said, gesturing to Blaine and walking slowly off the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, Blaine Lee Freebush from New Jersey.”

Blaine walked quietly towards the piano, keeping his mind focused at the task at hand, rather than the note Will had left him.

Settling into the bench seat Blaine adjusted the microphone and placed his hands on the ivory keys in first position, he took a deep breath and began to play the opening cords of Your Song. Letting the words flow through him as he sang.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

Blaine had let the song flow threw him not thinking about anything but the music as he poured his feelings out to the world about how Kurt made him feel.

Kurt had become his everything, someone he would do anything for. And all he really wanted at that moment as the audience erupted into applause. But instead he was sitting in the spotlight smiling to a crowd of people that had no idea who he was or that he was actually sitting there at that moment to save them. At that moment he had never felt more alone.

Especially as Will stood on the sidelines like he wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Which Blaine knew was the complete truth.

***  
“I think I may have found something.” Kurt said, rummaging through Will’s desk looking for a clue, whatever the hell that meant.

But Kurt helped nonetheless not sure what he was even looking for but still putting in an effort to help out as much as he could.

They had decided to put the TV on in the corner of the room so they could listen to the progress of the talent portion. Kurt would glance every so often to see what was going on, and then continue to dig through Will’s things leaving a mess as he went just to spite the man.

When Blaine had took the stage Kurt felt his heart swell from the beautiful lyrics tumbling from his lips. It was the perfect song, and one of Kurt’s favorites. He knew that beyond a doubt Blaine was singing it to him.

“What is it?” Puck asked walking up beside him still absent-mindedly glancing at a stack of papers in his hand, throwing them over his shoulder when he no longer needed them.

“A key,” Kurt said holding it up for Puck to see, blushing slightly for daydreaming when they had more important things to deal with.

“Key’s for what?” Puck asked looking around the room. 

“I’m not sure but it looks like it could be a lock key.” Kurt suggested. “For a safe maybe?”

“And if you where Will Schuester, where would you keep a safe?” Puck asked, walking around the room looking under furniture and in drawers, pushing pictures out of place to look behind them. The place was a damn mess, but Kurt didn’t care they had a job to do.

“If I was Will, I would keep it where no one would think to look…” Kurt thought aloud.

“And where would that be?” Puck asked, standing in front of Kurt when he had searched the entire room leaving it in shambles.

“In the space of the person he hates most.” Kurt smiled walking towards the door.

Puck followed, keeping in step with Kurt. “And who does he hate the most?”

“Sue. They have never got along, why I’m not sure. From what I hear Sue was the one that convinced Emma to leave him.” Kurt shrugged, grabbing the door handle and yanking the door open, to find that they weren’t the only ones looking for the safe.

***

Blaine grabbed the letter out of his pocket after his round of congratulations. Excusing himself saying he needed to go to the washroom.

“What does it say?” A familiar voice said, making Blaine jump and grab for the gun he had hidden on him. “Jesus Blaine, calm down, it’s only me!”

“You know not to sneak up on people, Finn.” Blaine chastised, the tension leaving his body as Finn walked towards him.

“Sorry. So what does it say?” Finn asked again walking up to him, to look over his shoulder as Blaine unfolded the piece of paper.

Blaine frowned when all he saw was a word search, none of the letters standing out to him. “Well this helps when we have no time. He likely has a damn clue in here.”

The lights began to flicker signaling Blaine that he needed to get back to the stage.

“Here let me take a look at it, I’ll see what I can find.” Finn said taking the slip of paper from Blaine.

“Thanks Finn, any word from Puck?” Blaine asked wondering how he and Kurt were fairing.

Finn smiled crookedly “No, nothing in the last little bit. But I’ll keep you updated.”

Nodding Blaine walked back to the stage, wondering if Kurt had heard his song.

***

“Who the hell are you?” Puck yelled, shielding Kurt with his body while holding his gun at the ready.

“I might ask you the same thing.” The man asked, smiling as he held a gun of his own. “Hello Kurt.”

“You know him?” Puck asked, gesturing with his gun, never taking his eyes off of the man.

“I unfortunately do.” Kurt sighed. “That’s Will’s best friend, Bryan Ryan. What are you doing Bryan?”

“Just helping a friend out before you assholes make things harder for us.” Bryan smiled. 

“Put your gun down.” Puck warned, his voice dark and rough like Kurt had never heard it before.

“I’m going to have to say no.” Bryan smiled. Taking a step back to nudge the very safe they were likely looking for with his foot. “So I’m sure you want all the files in here, but I was told to get rid of them…so I will.”

And just like that in a blink of an eye Bryan had pulled out a lighter just as Puck shot his shoulder, the lighter falling into the open safe igniting the papers that were inside linking Will and Bryan to their plans.

Kurt didn’t even notice he had let out a scream, but he turned to see Beiste, her own gun in her hand pointed at Puck who still had his gun pointed over Bryan who was yelling in pain on the floor his hand clutching his gunshot wound.

“Shannon, wait!” Kurt called seeing the woman shaking, and knowing from the hundreds of movies he’s seen that that was never a good sign. “That man is an FBI agent. Let him get out his badge and show you before you do anything rash.”

Beiste nodded simply, letting Puck show his badge.

A sigh crashing through the woman as she holstered her own gun. “What the hell is happening here?” she asked glancing between the three of them.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Kurt mumbled.

“We can talk while we walk.” Beiste said grabbing Bryan’s dropped gun and helping Puck get the moaning man on his feet. “Better start explaining kid because I have a feeling you might need some help.”

***

“Well, this is the time we have been waiting for, the announcement of your top five contestants.” Sue said, smiling at the ten of them on stage, opening the envelope and reading the list herself, showing it to Will whose eyes became big in surprise.

“Your first in to top five is, the man from the long horn state, Sebastian Smythe from Texas.” Will said, clapping along with the roar of the audience. While Sebastian sashayed himself to center stage  
“And our own little Leprechaun, Rory Flanagan from California.” Sue smiled, while the ever-shy Rory waved to the crowd a dark blush on his cheeks.

“And from the paradise island itself, Mike Chang from Hawaii,” Will yelled over the growing sounds of the crowd. Mike joined the rest with no fanfare, only a smile on his face as he waved above his head to the crowd.

“And our one and only White Chocolate Thunder, Sam Evans from Rhode Island.” Sue said grinning as an ecstatic Sam smiled and joined the others, jumping up and down for a moment before settling.

Blaine felt Jake grab his hand, squeezing it himself hoping that he would get the last slot.

“Your last contestant of the top five is the black horse that one expected,” Will said his smile on his face looking like it pained him to say the next words from his mouth and that was when he knew. “From the garden state, Blaine Lee Freebush, New Jersey.”

Blaine squeezed Jakes hand giving him a quick hug. “You did great. You deserve to be here, not me.”

“Nope, it’s all you Blaine. I’m rooting for you.” Jake smiled, letting Blaine go and nodding for him to join the others. 

Waving just as he others had Blaine walked towards the others forgetting about one of the steps, and falling not so gracefully on his face.

The sharp intake of breath, made Blaine moan. Of all the times for this to happen now had to be the beginning. Taking it all with stride Blaine, got back on his feet and joined the others pretending that nothing ever happened. 

Thanking all that was holy when Sue began to speak. “And there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. Next we have the question and answer portion of our show and then we will crown your next Mr. America.”

***

“You did it!” Kurt yelled running towards Blaine to hug him. “I’m so proud of you!” he gushed hugging Blaine around his waist and kissing Blaine’s lips. “I also loved my song.” Kurt grinned kissing Blaine a bit more passionately this time.

Blaine sighed in happiness, he was so happy to be back in Kurt’s arms and to see he was safe. Pulling back from the kiss Blaine just let Kurt hold him for a moment looking over Kurt’s shoulder he saw that Puck was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Puck?” he asked, glancing around the room in a panic.

“He’s fine he’s just handing someone over to the precinct.” Finn said, his eyebrows furrowed as he still had his eyes stuck trying to figure out the word search. 

“Who?” Blaine asked his mind going through all of the possibilities.

“Bryan Ryan.” Kurt said, looking sad. “He burned the only evidence we had.”

“Damn it.” Blaine cursed, glancing at Finn who still had his eyes glued on the one clue they had left. 

“Have you noticed anything yet?” Blaine asked.

“Not a thing. It’s just a bunch or random letters.”

“What is it.” Kurt asked leaning so he could get a better look at the paper. “Oh a word search. I loved those as a kid.”

“Maybe you’ll have better luck then.” Finn said rubbing his eyes, and handing over the puzzle.

“Sure. Where’s the glossary?” Kurt asked turning the paper over. 

“There isn’t one.” Finn sighed, looking over Blaine’s head to something going on behind him.

Curious Blaine turned to look at the group of the other four finalists standing around a man who was wearing a crown of his own while Will spoke with them.

“Who’s that with Will?” Blaine asked, the both will and the mystery man seeming to chummy for Blaine’s taste.

“That’s Hunter Clarington.” Kurt said looking up from the word search. “He was last year’s Mr. America. Will’s nephew and Hunter went to primary school together.”

“So they know each other then?” Finn asked, watching as Will took the crown from the blue satin pillow and handed it to Brittany who bounced off. “Where are they taking the crown?”

“Likely to the prop master to get it to shine.” Kurt said “Ryerson would likely make a scene if it didn’t shine as he would like.”

“Ryerson…” Blaine asked, glancing at Finn who had the same interested look he did. “You don’t mean Sandy Ryerson do you?”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah. Why?”

“I’ll follow Brittany.” Finn said reaching for his gun and taking off after the Blonde.

“Sandy Ryerson happens to be a distributer of drugs mostly but he’s been known to expand when things get hard. We’ve been looking for on and off. Of all places for the sleazebag to show up.” Blaine explained.

“No kidding.” Kurt agreed. Placing the paper into his pocket. “Enough about this for a minute we need to get you dressed for the last segment.”

Blaine nodded, wondering how Ryerson and Schuester could be connected.

***

“Well, don’t you look utterly handsome.” Kurt smirked, feeling his heart doing flips at seeing him in the crisp black suit and matching bow tie.

“Well I know the designer so he let me borrow it.” Blaine grinned, turning a bit on the spot so Kurt could see how perfectly the suit he made fit him. 

“Tell him he’s good with his hands to make such a beautiful suit.” Kurt laughed as Blaine moved closer to him, linking his thumbs in the belt loops of Kurt’s pants.

“Oh don’t worry I’m sure he already knows, I mean he showed me first hand after all.” Blaine smiled mischievously, his one hand sneaking into Kurt’s pocket.

“Blaine,” Kurt whimpered. “Now is not the time.”

“I know. I just wanted to get this from you to have another look.” Blaine smiled placing a kiss to Kurt’s nose, waving the word search in the air.

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, sighing as Blaine leaned over a table to look intently at the paper his amber eyes willing something to pop out at him. Feeling like he should help a bit more Kurt looked at the page as well scanning the letters in a vertical pattern seeing nothing, then horizontally again nothing, then diagonally thinking Will would want to make things as difficult as possible.

Steeling his breath away he saw it. Two simple words that could mean so much, “It says Mr. America.” Kurt said, showing Blaine the diagonal and backwards words.

“Well we know that don’t we?” Blaine huffed. “I mean, I’m here aren’t I?”

“Maybe it means something more.” Kurt suggested, hating seeing Blaine so flustered and upset.

Blaine sighed as the lights flickered. “I wish we had more time. I feel like I can figure this out if I had more time.”

“I know.” Kurt said, not knowing how to feel about the situation. For all he know in less than an hour they could all be blown up if they didn’t think of where the bomb could be hidden. “Brittany is back with the Crown.” Kurt observed, looking around for Finn but seeing him nowhere is sight.

“New Jersey!” a stagehand yelled snapping Blaine from the odd trance he was in.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, concerned for Blaine’s wellbeing. “You need to focus okay. You are almost done.”

“Oh my god, the crown.” Blaine snapped. Looking past Kurt with wild eyes.

“I don’t-” Kurt said shaking his head in confusion, being cut off by the stage hand that was grabbing Blaine’s arm and tugging him away, still ranting about the crown.

“What was that about?” Puck asked standing beside Kurt. 

“He was ranting about the crown.” Kurt said shaking his head hoping that Blaine wasn’t losing it.

“A crown?” Puck asked, looking at Kurt who nodded.

“It’s likely because I saw Brittany walk off with it to give to Ryerson-”

“Sandy Ryerson?” Puck asked, his voice growing concerned.

“This is the second time I got that answer and yes, Sandy Ryerson.”

Puck cursed. “Where’s Finn?”

“He was going after Sandy.” Kurt replied. “Puck, what’s going on?”

“You stay here I’m going to help Finn.” Puck instructed pulling out his gun again  
“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Kurt snapped.

“Ryerson doesn’t just deal drugs Kurt, he makes bombs too. Tiny things that people can’t always see. And if Blaine’s right, it’s in the crown.”

***

Blaine could hardly stay still as he sat in his chair for the question and answer period, his mind trying to understand what was going on and how Ryerson could know Schuester. 

“Blaine.” Will’s voice said, bringing him from his thoughts and making a brand new feeling of anger boiling up. 

“Yes, Will.” Blaine smiled, speaking into the microphone he was given.

“Some say the pageant is dead, a joke, creating misconstrued ideas of manhood and even destroying it, creating men to be dumb and simple minded as all they do is train and flaunt themselves. What do you think?”

“Well, Will. I have to be honest; I used to be one of them. I used to think that these young men were vain and idiotic talking about world peace and walking around in skimpy shorts, making people misconstrue stereotypes. But then I came here,” Blaine smiled turning to look at his friends who looked hurt at his words, but small smiles grew on their faces as they understood what his next words were going to be.

“And I meet all of these amazing and talented, intelligent young men who only want to make a positive difference in the world. And I know we all secretly hope that the other one will trip and fall - Oh wait I already did that!” Blaine paused laughing as the rest of the audience did as well. 

“I made some amazing friends over the last few days, and they have reminded me not to judge a book by its cover, not to stereotype people, and to just love people.” He grinned as the crowd began to clap.  
“And if any one tries to hurt my new friends I will hunt them down, and make them wish they were never born.” Blaine said glaring right at Will, the threat out there the ball was now in his court.

***

Puck had heard every word of Blaine’s answer, the end being an announcement to Will to do his worse and Puck was sure he was intending to. 

As Blaine stood in center stage waiting for the results Blaine began to make crown gestures with his hands. Smiling at the Asian kid when he looked at him giving a thumbs up which he returned. 

Blaine looked towards Puck again his eyes pleading with him to understand. He made the crown gesture one more time and Puck knew Blaine had figured it out the Crown was the bomb. 

Puck nodded, taking off to see Ryerson taking off behind the stage, Finn not far behind but limping a bit as Puck ran to him. “What happened, Hudson?”

“The asshole shot me in the foot.” He groaned catching his breath. “He has the detonator, the bomb it the-“

“The crown. I know, we just figured it out. You go find Kurt. I’m going to go after Ryerson.” Puck said, running with his gun out not even caring if Finn agreed or if anyone saw him with his gun. There was a bigger issue on his hands.

***

“Well everyone, now is the time you have all been waiting for its time to announce your 2019 Mr. America.” Sue said. “Lights and music please.”

The stage lights dimmed and intense music began to play, causing the hairs on the back of his head to stand on end.

“Your forth runner up… California.” Sue said, clapping with the audience as Rory waved, looking sad but still happy walking off stage where all the other contestants waited for the final announcement.

“Your third runner up, Hawaii.” Will said, Mike smiled broadly waving to the crowd, head held hi proud of his accomplishment.

“Your second runner up, Texas.” Sue said.

Sebastian just stood there a look of disbelief on his face, a scowl soon following as he stomped off the stage.

That left only Blaine and Sam, and Blaine hoped that he won only so he could get that crown and destroy it somehow so no one could get hurt.

Will came closer a bright spot light landing on both Blaine and Sam. “the runner up, who will in the event that winner cannot carry out his duties and take their place is… Blaine Lee Freebush.”

***

Puck heard the crowd go wild the winner was announced and that poor kid was about to get blown up.  
As music started playing Puck followed Ryerson up onto the lighting scaffolding tackling him down and wrestling him trying to get the detonation device out of his hands.

They fought for a few moments each of them landing a number of good kicks and punches on the other.  
Finally Ryerson let go of the remote, it slipped from his hands and Puck tried to restrain him while he attempted to grab the remote with one hand, but Ryerson was able to get a hand free and clock Puck across the face both of them fighting to grab the remote. The tip of Puck’s finger touched the black hard plastic sending it off the edge of the scaffolding and falling out of Ryerson’s reach… But landing instead right at a grinning Will Schuster’s feet.

***

The sound was defining as the music started playing and the crowd erupted into cheers. 

Blaine pulled Sam into a hug trying to tell him not to put the crown on but no matter how loud he yelled Sam couldn’t hear him over the roar of the audience.

Sam was escorted down the makeshift pedway, tears running down his face and a smile pasted on his face, but he had no idea he was going to get blown up, and Blaine was sure that would put a damper on his day.

Blaine fought against the men that tried to get him off the stage, punching each of them in turn to get to Sam not caring about the scene he was causing he had to do his job.

Glancing towards the props on the stage Blaine saw a smiling Will waving a black remote that was flashing red…the bomb had been activated. Knowing that Will would want to see his handwork first hand Blaine left him to deal with the real issue at hand the sparkling crown on Sam’s head. 

Blaine ran towards Sam shoving and pushing people out of his way. 

He snatched the crown from Sam’s head and attempted to find the small device but was pulled into a tug of war with Sam who was trying to get his crown back. Sam lost his grip and fell back on his butt real crocodile tears falling from his eyes as he bawled.

Blaine had the crown, but none other than Sebastian Smythe was attempting to take it so without even a thought he punched him right in the nose, feeling it break under his hand. 

Blaine looked down at the device and saw the red light flashing more consequently and knew his time was up he had to throw it somewhere away from people. So he did he threw it towards Will where no one was going to be gathered because it was only a prop room.

The crown landed on one of the spindles and seconds later the bomb went off and the screams of anger were over, while the screams of terror began.

***

Blaine was exhausted both in mind and body and all he could think of was that he was glad this was all over, because all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed and sleep for days. Or maybe he could convince Kurt to go on a vacation with him, somewhere warm and secluded where they could spend every waking moment together.

“You can’t do this to me!” Will yelled, his hands behind his back in the most stylish of accessories, handcuffs.

“I’ll take it from here officer.” Blaine smiled his FBI vest over his dress shirt now he was able to actually identify as an agent again.

“I told you I would end you.” Blaine hissed, grabbing the cuff of Will’s shirt and his arm keeping his grip tight. “But you didn’t listen.”

“They were taking away my life! I built this pageant from the ground up and they fired me! They can’t do that, I made this pageant.” Will continued to yell, trying to make this point.

“I’m sure you did, but you know times are changing, and hey maybe you can start a pageant in jail with your buddies Ryan and Ryerson. I’m sure they would be glad to help.” Blaine smiled, pushing Will into the back of a squad car.

“If it weren’t for me you would still look like a homeless mutt.” Will cried, his teeth clenching in anger.

“No, you didn’t do that. That was Kurt and a highly specialized team.” Blaine snapped. “Enjoy jail asshole.” Blaine said slamming the door shut and tapping the hood of the car which drove off leaving Blaine in the center of all of the commotion emergency vehicles lighting up the area and people being helped.

“Well, look at you.” Kurt’s angelic voice said, making Blaine turn on his heel to face him. “Saving people again.”

Blaine smiled taking a step closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt tilting his chin for a passionate kiss. “It’s kind of my job, Kurt.” Blaine chuckled.

“I know.” Kurt smiled. “And I have never been more proud of you, or more turned on for that matter.” Kurt growled tracing his fingers over the bullet proof vest.

“God, I love you.” Blaine groaned, freezing as the words hit his ears and panic rose to his lips. “I mean- it’s only been- and I know it’s insane-“

“I love you too.” Kurt breathed, stealing Blaine’s lips once more in a kiss that promised forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only the epilogue left, so please if you haven't done so yet review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Congeniality!AU Bomb threats are being sent to the newly made Mr. America pageant and FBI Agent Blaine Anderson has taken up the position of being an undercover agent to save the pageant. With some extreme grooming and guidance from his pageant consultant, Blaine infiltrates the world of Men's pageants. Making some interesting friends, and maybe he even winning the heart of his slave driver pageant consultant, the gorgeous and fascinating, Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone this is the last chapter...Enjoy!

“Blaine! Hurry there is an emergency in the dining hall I think there is another bomb!” Beiste yelled grabbing Blaine by the arm and pulling him away from his taxi, leaving the rest of his team and Kurt looking on in bewilderment.

Blaine fought to keep up his feet never really finding their footing until he was literally pushed into the room filled to the brim with people.

All of the contestants of the pageant sitting smiling at him, and the rest of the room filled with the crew and consultants alike, turning Kurt saw his team and Kurt smiling with knowing smiles.

“You were all in on it?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the room his eyes landing on Kurt his official boyfriend now that the whole case was over.

“Of course they were.” Sue said, taking his arm and walking up the aisle “We knew if we asked nicely you would decline so, we decided giving you a reason to shoot a gun was the best way to get you here.” She smiled, slapping his ass to get him to stand by the podium with Sam whose smile was brighter than the sun.

“-He saved the pageant and he saved our lives.” Sam said, smiling as Blaine walked up beside him. Taking a blue sash so similar to his own that read Mr. America and placing it over Blaine’s head to rest on his chest. “We have all voted and by unanimous vote this year’s Mr. Congeniality is none other than our very own Blaine Lee Freebush, or should I say Agent Blaine Anderson.” Sam smiled.

“The most caring, selfless, and bad ass individual that we have ever had the honor to know so, congratulations Blaine on being this year’s Mr. Congeniality.”

The room burst into cheers, making Blaine blush as he looked around the room at the new friends he had made standing front and center clapping and yelling from the top of their lungs. Then to his fellow agents who cheered just as loud if not louder hooting and hollering from the back of the room. Finally his eyes landed on Kurt he didn’t cheer or clap but the smile, and the look of pure pride on his face meant more than any other gesture Blaine could have asked for.

Blaine looked down at his sash being nudged by Sam to make a speech. “Well I can’t wear this to work.” Blaine joked, making the room laugh and Kurt roll his eyes. “I’m not much for words, as surprising as some of you may think, I mean I can ask questions and talk about other people but talking about me is just not what I do.”

“I never really thought this would happen to me…” Blaine shrugged. “I joined the FBI so I could help people, save and protect them. Just like I need to be when I was a kid. But when I came here on this assignment I never thought until I meet all of you that maybe I needed to be saved not from bullies, but myself. I’m honored to have known all of you, and moved by your drive and motivation to be yourselves and help those around you. And very, very touched that you have let me be a part of your lives, and have you be a part of mine.”

Before Blaine knew what was happening he was engulfed in a big hug Sam in the middle of it all, and Mike, Rory, Jake, and Sebastian holding them laughing and jostling each other. 

Blaine felt his heart swell, he was loved, the pieces of his life finally getting put back together like a puzzle. By all of his friends both old and new helping him to mend finding their place. And by Kurt who’s smile made his breath catch and his heart do summersaults.

Things were finally falling into place like a puzzle, and he had finally found his missing puzzle piece.

***

Blaine had never felt more relaxed than he did waking up next to an equally naked Kurt.

It had been three years since they had met and Blaine had been with Kurt though every moment of it. Learning that Puck had made Kurt promise not to break his heart all those years ago and Kurt never did.

They meet each other’s families, Blaine even rekindling with his own after Kurt insisted. Kurt began his own fashion line becoming a big sensation throughout the fashion world, including the Mr. America pageant. Blaine had moved up the ranks in the FBI working more behind a cushy desk then out in the field but he didn’t mind it meant Kurt slept better at night, and he did too.

Of course there were bad times. Kurt and Blaine had both stressed about work causing petty fights, or Blaine’s initial terror of moving in together where he secretly kept his old apartment just in case. But despite all the bad times the good times outweighed them all and they were happy living in their shared apartment (Blaine no longer keeping an extra), and things were great finances were good, their jobs were amazing and their friends and families happy. Life was perfect, especially with a naked man at your side. 

Kurt hummed with happiness as he stretched and smuggled into Blaine’s chest. “Best sex ever.” Kurt mumbled tracing circles on Blaine’s skin.

“Best sleep ever.” Blaine said, smiling as Kurt gave him a mock glare. “The sex was pretty great too.” He smiled looking down at his slowly stiffening cock.

“Oh no, my ass cannot take another pounding like it did last night.” Kurt chuckled following Blaine’s gaze. “Hot and desperate sex like that is not going to be an everyday thing I hope you know.”

Blaine pouted for a moment, kissing the skin on his brow. “I wouldn’t want it like that all the time it would get horribly boring after a while.” Blaine admitted stroking Kurt’s cock, smiling as Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed, his cock stiffening in Blaine’s hand.

“I’d rather make love to you every day.” Blaine smiled, Kurt’s eyes flying open to show Blaine his beautiful blue eyes love and devotion shining in them.

“How on earth are you real?” Kurt asked awe in his voice, “You know just what to say.”

“It’s a gift.” Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine’s cock in return. “Now make love to me, just like you promised.”

Blaine moved to cover Kurt with his body grabbing a condom from the bedside table while Kurt lubed his entrance. Kurt spread his legs in invitation once they were both prepared, grabbing Blaine’s cock again and guiding it to his still stretched entrance.

They both sighed in relief, Blaine pushing in slowly taking his time this morning to love Kurt rather than ravish him. Blaine and Kurt moved in tandem giving and taking their kisses sweet and slow and their hands caressing each other’s skin.

Despite having the edge taken off the night before, more became a word that Kurt began to chant as he became closer to his climax and Blaine was happy to oblige, moving his hips in just the way he knew Kurt enjoyed it. Feeling his own climax growing with each thrust.

Soon Kurt fell over the edge, without a single touch from either Blaine or himself, Blaine’s name on his lips. And Blaine followed moments after his stomach muscles clenching as he came stars shining behind his eyes as he screamed Kurt’s name falling on top of the other man as they both tried to reign in their breaths.

“I love you, Blaine.” Kurt finally said when his mind had come back to him. 

And what we’re becoming his favorite words in the world, no longer words that made him think of pain; but ones of love and Blaine wanted to give Kurt everything. And one day he planned on it but today he was in this beautiful man’s arms just after having the sweetest sex Blaine had ever experienced with a heart so full of happiness and love something he had never really felt before Blaine knew he was going stay with Kurt for as long as he still wanted him. But until the day forever was made official Blaine was going to give Kurt the four words he had been waiting to hear.

“I love you too, Kurt.”

“Forever?” Kurt asked, kissing Blaine’s lips.

“Forever.” Blaine agreed.

And he meant it, the ring was waiting under his pillow.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it that is the end of this fic. I hope you enjoyed the story, and again I would like to thank my artist creativmind1281 for her beautiful art as well as my Beta (throwingbeamsofbrightlight) for all her love and support both on helping me write as well as being one of my best friends outside of the inter-webs.
> 
> If you wish to read anything else of mine come bug me me on tumblr (ifinallyfoundsomeone) where I am back to writing my WWI!Klaine fan fiction. Thanks so much for reading I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please review I would love to know what you think!


End file.
